Daughter of Darkness
by Kiraiya R
Summary: Long ago, a halfdemon by the name of InuYasha met a beautiful priestess by the name of Kikyo. They fell in love and Naraku's set up caused them to forget they ever had a daughter. [KikyoKagomeInuYasha]
1. The Deal

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Chapter Summary:**__**"I will let her go...Once you finish this task for me." Sesshomaru glared and dropped Kikyo. Falling to her knees, Kikyo couldn't speak. She weakly looked InuYasha in the eye. "What the hell did you do to her?!" InuYasha demanded. "I'm going to ask you one more time half-brother. Do this task for me and I shall spare this Priestess' life. Do you not value her?" Sesshomaru's threats began to get to InuYasha. Yet what other choice did he have? Should I do what he says to save Kikyo? Or should I attempt to grab her and run away? InuYasha asked his thoughts. "Don't think too hard. It's only one task..."**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter One**

**"The Deal"**

"Kagome. I'm sorry to run off like this again. But I'll be back. I promise."

InuYasha whispered to Kagome in her sleep. This wasn't the first time InuYasha was running away. He's done it many times but not as much as now. At a time like this.

Kagome only turned to her side and continued dreaming.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered in her sleep. InuYasha briefly turned and gave a crooked smile.

"Sleep well..." He said before leaving Kaede's hut.

"Damn it..." InuYasha whispered under his breath as he walked into the foggy distance.

"Why Kikyo? Why couldn't he have just threatened me by bluffing? I guess he's as serious as hell this time. Damn you Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha yelled then began to sprint and pounce furiously onward. Onward to where Sesshomaru was keeping Kikyo.

**XxXxX**

Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome's eyes shot open.

"InuYasha?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She scanned the hut. Kaede was sleeping soundly. Sango and Miroku too were asleep.

"InuYasha you meanie..." Shippo was twitching in his sleep, probably dreaming of beating InuYasha for once. Kagome smiled at the little fox demon next to her.

Kagome quietly stood up, put on her school shoes, then left the hut.

"InuYasha?" She looked at the roof.

"Where are you?" But he wasn't there. Where could he have gone? Usually I'd hear him get up but...This time I didn't. Kagome scanned through her thoughts of where InuYasha might be.

"Meow!" A squeaky sound filled Kagome's ears. She turned and looked down.

"Kirara? Do you know where InuYasha went?" She asked Sango's cute little demon companion.

Kirara meowed once again and transformed into her true form. She growled happily as if to tell Kagome something.

"You'll help me look for him?" Kagome smiled. With that she got onto Kirara's back and they were off. I hope InuYasha's okay. Thought Kagome. The summer breeze tickled Kagome's face, calming her.

"Where are you InuYasha?" Kagome asked to the moon. Then Kagome noticed something.

"Oh no...The New Moon!" Kagome began to panic.

"InuYasha will be full human any minute now...Kirara hurry please!" Kirara sped up through the skies.

**XxXxX**

"Sesshomaru! Come out wherever you are! Damn you!" InuYasha squeezed his hand into a fist.

"So you showed up? Good for you." InuYasha turned to his half-brother's voice.

"What the hell did you want to see me for? And why did you have to kidnap Kikyo!?" InuYasha's voice transformed into rage.

"Would you come meet me if I hadn't kidnapped this Priestess? I think not." Sesshomaru's voice had a tone of amusement.

"Damn you to hell!" InuYasha took out Tetsuaiga and was ready to fight.

"I have no intention of fighting you _Little Brother._" Sesshomaru knew what buttons to press to piss InuYasha off. But the Little Brother comment was taking it a tad bit far.

"Shut up! Just tell me what it is the hell you want and I won't have to make you into a fried dog!" InuYasha stood his ground.

"Hmm...This might be a little too much to ask of you. But I wanted you to do a task for me." InuYasha's golden eyes changed from a tint of rage to a look of complete shock.

"What are you getting at? You messin' with my head!? Because it's NOT working Sesshomaru!!" InuYasha ran toward Sesshomaru ready to attack.

"WIND SCA--" With all of InuYasha's power, Sesshomaru stopped him. Using Kikyo. Kikyo was bound inside a blue barrier that Sesshomaru had created. He had grabbed Kikyo and made her stand in front of him, preventing InuYasha to stop.

"Kikyo..!?" InuYasha dropped Tetsuaiga in surprise.

"Let her go!" He yelled.

"I will let her go...Once you finish this task for me." Sesshomaru glared and dropped Kikyo. Falling to her knees, Kikyo couldn't speak. She weakly looked InuYasha in the eye.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" InuYasha demanded. "I'm going to ask you one more time half-brother. Do this task for me and I shall spare this Priestess' life. Do you not value her?" Sesshomaru's threats began to get to InuYasha. Yet what other choice did he have? Should I do what he says to save Kikyo? Or should I attempt to grab her and run away? InuYasha asked his thoughts.

"Don't think too hard. It's only one task."

"SHUT UP! I've had it with you!" InuYasha ran as fast as he could. He was headed for Kikyo. But when he grabbed her, Sesshomaru's strange barrier shocked InuYasha, causing him to fly about ten feet away.

"Now will you listen?" Sesshomaru was persistent and was growing even more impatient at every useless thing InuYasha tried. InuYasha weakly sat up.

"Damn you..." He managed to whisper. He slowly stood up, grabbed Tetsuaiga and wiped away the blood on his mouth.

Apparently that didn't work. Damn him. InuYasha began to think again.

"I don't have time to stand and wait for you to answer. Soon would also be fine for me. But if you choose to stand and think about it, I will have to take this woman's life." Sesshomaru glared.

"Ugh! Just shut up!" Once again InuYasha's foolishness drove him to uselessly run at him. Yet making sure to run to Sesshomaru's side and out of Kikyo's way he was ready to use Wind Scar. But the clouds began to recede, letting the crescent moon shine onto the earth.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha hit his sword to the ground. But it only transformed back into a normal beat up looking sword.

InuYasha's silver locks darkened, his dog-like ears disappeared, the once golden eyes turned over to dark chestnut eyes and his claws became human nails.

"No not now! Damn it!" InuYasha cursed, dropping his sword.

"I was waiting for this." An evil smile crept across Sesshomaru's lips.

"What!? You knew I would change into a human tonight! So that's why you called me here!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru laughed briefly.

Damn Sesshomaru. Then again I was stupid for forgetting what tonight was. InuYasha looked down, hiding his now mortal eyes.

"You'll always be a half-demon to me _Little Brother_ no matter what your appearance. Now that you are unable to fight me, will you listen?" Sesshomaru's smile faded into his emotionless face.

Now InuYasha had no choice. He would have to do what Sesshomaru asked of him. Yet InuYasha had to wonder.

"Why me? Why the heck are you even asking me!? Why not do it on your own?! Or are you afraid you might get killed!" InuYasha glared then laughed his trademark smirk.

"I wouldn't laugh; knowing my life was only minutes away from ending." Sesshomaru remarked, drawing Tokijin.

"Whatever damn it!" InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Say I do this stupid task for ya. What's in it for me?" InuYasha waited hopefully. Sesshomaru kept a straight face.

"Like I explained before, this woman's life will be spared." Sesshomaru said after a small silence.

"WHAT!? That's all?" InuYasha held up a fist.

"If it's a brotherly hug you want, I suspect I will do no such thing." Sesshomaru was pushing InuYasha's buttons once again.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! When are you ever going to learn not to act like an idiot?" By that point, InuYasha was ready to just give in, knowing the position he was in now.

"And when are you going to learn never to deny this request I ask of you. Do this task and I will spare this woman's life." Sesshomaru glared in annoyance.

"Will you quit saying the same thing over and over!? I heard you the first time! Yadda, yadda, yadda, I'll spare this woman's life! Just cut it! And you're not getting what you want until I hear a deal from you!" InuYasha crossed his arms yet again and glared.

"Okay if you wish to make this harder than it is I will fill that wish. I am not asking you to do this task anymore--" InuYasha cut Sesshomaru off.

"Good! Now that's what I want to hear!" InuYasha laughed as if he was victorious.

"However. I will now _command _you to do this task for me. You know what I am going to say." Sesshomaru kicked Kikyo. Kikyo weakly moaned then she went unconscious. InuYasha couldn't stand to watch Sesshomaru's new trick. Hurting Kikyo in front of him.

"Damn you! If I had my claws right now, I'd rip your stupid throat out so I wouldn't have to listen to your stupid voice!" InuYasha looked down at his once claws.

Out of all times for this to happen. If I knew tonight was the night of a New Moon, I would have been able to avoid all this. InuYasha thought with weary eyes.

"When you are finished I suggest you listen and listen well InuYasha." Sesshomaru interrupted. InuYasha's voice grew a tone of boredom.

"Fine Sesshomaru. What is it that you want." InuYasha looked at Kikyo. She almost looked like she was merely sleeping. But it was more than that. Sesshomaru had somehow created a barrier to bind Kikyo's powers and all her strength. But how? How was Sesshomaru able to even create such a barrier? He was no Priestess that's for sure. But thinking more on it, it only confused InuYasha more and more.

"Good. You see it my way half-brother." Sesshomaru walked around Kikyo and stood in front of her, making sure InuYasha wouldn't pull something again.

"There is this Dark Priestess by the name of Asa. She has been pursuing me for five days and nights. Her objective seems to be my life. I wanted you, InuYasha, to take hers." Sesshomaru looked away, hiding his embarrassment form InuYasha.

"What in the world? Why can't _you _kill her!? You have Tokijin for crying out loud! I ain't doing your dirty work for you!" InuYasha stared with confusion and anger.

"You forget InuYasha. What you say determines the fate of this human woman you are in love with." Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo then at InuYasha.

InuYasha could only helplessly watch and squirm under Sesshomaru's voice. Basically a human child trying to fight a full-grown demon parent.

"You run a good threat Sesshomaru. But this deal needs to stay under control. I will do this stupid task of yours. But you have to promise me this. Promise me you'll let Kikyo live. Let her live and when I finish this task, you let Kikyo go and never touch her again." InuYasha's voice held up without cracking. Sesshomaru seemed to agree to this, as long as the Dark Priestess Asa was off his back.

"Fine. When the deal is done, you will get her back. Do this before the night of the next New Moon. Speak of this to no soul. You do, I will kill your other human lover. The _other_ Priestess." Sesshomaru somehow made Kikyo disappear and Sesshomaru was off.

InuYasha could only watch as he flew away into the silvery mist.

"Kagome..." InuYasha looked at the ground.

"He'll kill you too Kagome if I don't do this one little thing for him. But still...Why does Sesshomaru want me to take care of a Dark Priestess? Can he not fight this Priestess himself?" InuYasha whispered to the ground. Looking up he spotted something coming through the fog.

"Who's there?" InuYasha asked himself. The fog became thicker. "Damn it! I can't pick up any scents!" InuYasha squinted through the thickening fog.

"InuYasha!!!" That voice. InuYasha ran closer to the voice. The darkened figure jumped off an even bigger figure. With that, Kagome appeared through the mist.

"Kagome?!" InuYasha said in surprise. "InuYasha! Why did you run away again!? I was looking for you everywhere! I'm glad I found you..." Kagome's chocolate eyes glistened with worry. Now she was relieved to find InuYasha.

He stared into her eyes for what seemed like eternity. Kagome hugged him.

"You could have been killed! Did you forget tonight was the New Moon?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha again. InuYasha only hugged back, still thinking about Sesshomaru's threat to him about Kagome.

"I'm fine Kagome...But you came out here by yourself too?" InuYasha broke the hug and walked over to Kirara. Kirara growled her happy growl.

"Actually...Yeah sort of." Kagome looked down.

"InuYasha?" Kagome broke a silence. InuYasha turned around.

"Yeah?"--

"SIT BOY!!" InuYasha's beads of subjugation grew a glowing aura and soon enough, bound him painfully to the earth.

"HEY! What the hell did you do THAT for!?" InuYasha sat his dirty face up, spitting out grass at the same time. Kagome crossed her arms and turned away.

"So you won't run off again!" She glared at InuYasha.

"Knock it off! I get these beads of subjugation about every day!" InuYasha remained laying flat on his face.

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome's temper got the best of her. This caused InuYasha to sink deeper into the ground, with every sit command, he yelped in pain.

**XxXxX**

"That was good work Sesshomaru." Kikyo stood up and the barrier disappeared. Kikyo took off a strange red necklace in the shape of a moon. Kikyo's hair grew a little longer and her features changed a little bit. Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo transformed into her true self. But her appearance wasn't too far off from looking like Kikyo. Yet this wasn't Kikyo. It was somebody else.

"The mist was a nice touch..." Sesshomaru weakly pointed out.

"It was to hide my true scent. Otherwise InuYasha would know I wasn't really Kikyo." She laughed.

Her voice changed into an evil tone.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Tonight is the night of the New Moon. Without you I wouldn't have been able to get InuYasha into my grasp. Now we move onto the next step. InuYasha's journey. His search for _me..._"The woman looked up at the New Moon, smiling a deadly smile.


	2. Just Like Before

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Kagome's memories once again, began to creep up on her in the most of difficult of times...Yet is InuYasha distancing himself from Kagome? Or is he just worried about saving Kikyo?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Two**

**"Just Like Before"**

"Thank you again Lady Kaede, for letting us stay over night." Miroku bowed to the Priestess Kaede. She was in her late fifties or so. Kaede smiled at Miroku then eyed InuYasha through her good eye.

"What are you looking at old woman?" InuYasha took it the wrong way.

"InuYasha!" Kagome glared at him.

"What? Old bag shouldn't even be staring at me! Ever heard of manners?" InuYasha's hypocrisy tended to get on Kagome's nerves easily. "Manners? Manners? Where did you learn your manners? A first grader?" Kagome teasingly yelled at InuYasha.

Yet it didn't seem to faze him. This confused Kagome some. Usually he would come up with some lame comeback or take it out on Miroku by hitting him. But this time he looked off into the distance. Thinking of one person in particular. Kikyo.

"While InuYasha spaces out, let's leave him behind." Miroku looked at Sango and Kagome. The two girls nodded and followed behind Miroku onward down a road.

When InuYasha finally realized he was being left behind he glared at Kaede.

"Hey! Old woman! Why didn't ya tell me they were leaving!?" He didn't wait for an answer. He simply ran off to catch up to the rest of the group.

"Damn it Miroku you perverted Monk!" InuYasha began to go spasmodic. Then something caught his attention.

"Huh? That scent..." InuYasha stopped in his tracks and began to smell all over.

"It smells faint but...So familiar." InuYasha was about to walk into the forest where the smell was most strong, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"InuYasha? You coming or not?" She gently asked.

"YEAH! Thanks for leaving me!" He glared at Kagome like he always would when Kagome did something like leave him. "You were spacing off though. So we decided to leave you." She crossed her arms.

"Ugh! Let's just go then." He walked ahead.

"Just like that?" Kagome's words prevented InuYasha to move forward. He turned around. "What do you mean _just like that? _As if I had anything more to say." He crossed his arms.

"You usually--" Then Kagome stopped.

"I usually what?" InuYasha turned around. A foggy thick white mist began to fill the clear air.

"Fog? But how so fast?" Kagome looked around.

"What the heck?" InuYasha looked up at the sky.

"We've gotta go find Miroku and Sango!" InuYasha took Kagome on his back and began to pounce ahead of them.

**XxXxX**

On a mountaintop, four figures were watching InuYasha and Kagome struggle through the mist.

"Hehe...Looks like it's about to begin." A female voice chuckled.

"Sister Asa must really want revenge this badly huh?" Another female cut in.

"Too bad Mother Kikyo isn't here to see what Father's become in the past fifty years." A male voice laughed.

"You idiot...Mother Kikyo _does_ know about what Father's become!" The third female voice corrected. "Where is Sister Asa?" One of the female voices asked. "Over there!" The male pointed at another mountaintop.

At the other mountaintop, the one they call Sister Asa was standing tall and watching InuYasha from afar...With Sesshomaru right by her side.

"Your little brother is very fast." She smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Yes...But not fast enough." He glared down at InuYasha still looking for the rest of the gang.

"How long until you show yourself?" Sesshomaru asked Asa.

"In all good time Sesshomaru...In all good time. Plus we must value the time we have...For InuYasha's death is not far from now. Maybe I'll play with him a little bit along in his search for me, Dark Priestess Asa." Asa laughed, letting her title slither down her tongue.

Asa was finally done casting her mist spell on the ground, which was now in full motion.

"Let's get ready for some fun." She looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'd rather watch." He glared at her.

"Suit yourself. But always remember our deal Sesshomaru. Never forget that. I will do my part while you participate in yours. It's just as simple as that." Asa glared her golden eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Because you know what will happen don't you?" She evilly stroked her hand on Sesshomaru's long silvery mane.

"I do." Was all Sesshomaru could say.

"Good." She smiled and transformed into a familiar figure.

"I'll be seeing you soon. The Sacred Tree. On the next New Moon. Until then, don't try anything cute my little demon." Asa glared at him then laughed. Her new form was now of a girl. A demon slayer by the name of Sango.

Sesshomaru watched Asa fly away on her mist cloud down to the ground. All he could think about was what Asa was doing to him. She was forcing him to work with her. But the way she was doing it. Sesshomaru glared down at Asa walking through the distance.

"You're exactly like him...Naraku. Only ten times worse." Sesshomaru glared once again and began to walk away down the mountain. But a faint whisper escaped his lips.

"Rin..." But it was only faint.

"Damn it. Where are those little wenches when I need them?" Asa was cursing around still in the form of Sango. Asa lifted herself up on her mist cloud and whistled really loud. No later than a minute, four figures from the other top of the mountain showed up on mist clouds also.

"Finally you're here. Kyoko, I'm going to need you to do a favor for me." Asa looked at one of the females. All four of these figures had golden eyes and black hair like Asa. But Kyoko was different. She was almost the twin of Asa, only with shorter hair.

Kyoko came forward.

"Yes Sister Asa?" She evilly smiled.

"You've seen this Monk, have you not?" Asa transformed into a male body. Miroku's body. Kyoko smiled.

"Yes I have!" Kyoko transformed into Miroku.

"Good." Asa changed back into Sango's form.

"Now the rest of you. Stay low and don't you dare go near InuYasha. He just might smell your scent and look for you. After all...Your scents are similar to Kikyo's." Asa glared.

"Yes Sister Asa!" The other three left into the foggy mist.

"Now...It's time for some fun." Asa led Kyoko back to the ground.

"So what's the plan Sister Asa?" Kyoko asked.

"You'll see...But first I'm going to need you to transform into InuYasha." Asa smiled.

"Yes Sister." Kyoko changed.

"Good work. You're getting better at metamorphing Kyoko. Now, do you see those two figures looking around?" Asa pointed at Miroku and Sango.

"Yes I do." Kyoko smiled.

"All you have to do is knock them out in InuYasha's form and cast the invisibility spell upon them for a time." Asa explained.

"I get it! I'm right on it!" Kyoko walked over to Miroku and Sango...As InuYasha.

"Don't worry Kyoko, I'll take care of InuYasha and that one girl." Asa said out to Kyoko. Kyoko waved her hand in assurance.

**XxXxX**

"See any sign of them yet?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Not really. If only this damn mist wasn't so thick, I'd be able to catch their scents in a hurry." InuYasha squinted through the fog.

"Should we try yelling their names?" Asked Kagome.

"Good idea." InuYasha cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Miroku! Sango!" He yelled.

"Shippo! Kirara!" Kagome yelled also.

"I'm right here! It's me _Sango._" A figure ran through the mist.

"Sango!" Kagome and InuYasha ran over to her.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome looked behind Sango.

"I'm afraid I lost him through all this fog! Once second he's right there next to me, the next he's gone!" 'Sango' faked a worried look.

InuYasha looked behind 'Sango' also.

"Oh...Where's Kirara?" InuYasha asked. 'Sango' glared and looked away. Damn...I completely forgot about this demon slayer's _pet_. Asa thought.

"Oh um...I lost her too." She turned back to InuYasha and Kagome.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go look then!" InuYasha grabbed 'Sango' and Kagome on his back. But Asa as Sango panicked.

"Wait...If we go ahead, won't we miss Miroku?" 'Sango' asked. Kagome looked thoughtful.

"Actually maybe we should walk InuYasha. With you pouncing so fast we just might miss him." Kagome agreed. Asa as Sango evilly smiled.

InuYasha sighed.

"Fine..." He crossed his arms into his sleeves.

"Let's go then." Kagome smiled and walked a normal pace ahead.

Meanwhile, Kyoko as InuYasha was now in the real Miroku and Sango's grasp.

"Guys! Guys! I found you!" 'InuYasha' waved. Sango and Miroku turned around.

"Oh hey! Did you see this thick mist? We stood here waiting for you for a while now. Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked. 'InuYasha' laughed.

"Oh! She's waiting back behind us! She'll catch up. She told me to look for you and when I found you, we should wait!" 'InuYasha' smiled. "Okay." Sango smiled. 'InuYasha' looked at Kirara and Shippo. Kirara began to hiss at this 'InuYasha'.

"What's the matter Kirara? It's InuYasha." Sango picked her up. She hissed even louder.

"Actually you do seem a bit off InuYasha. Are you okay?" Shippo asked, licking a sucker. Damn them. The stupid pets are beginning to figure it out. Thought Kyoko.

"I'm fine!" She tried to cover up.

"Where's your Beads of Subjugation?" Asked Sango. Kyoko then thought it was time to do what she came for.

"Just a little surprise." She then punched Miroku, knocking him out to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Sango panicked. She took off her giant boomerang. But Kyoko as InuYasha only broke it in half.

"Huh!?" Sango yelled. Kyoko punched Sango so hard in the stomach it knocked the breath out of her. She fell next to Miroku. Kirara transformed.

"Oh no you don't you hairball!" Kyoko transformed back into her true form and kicked Kirara in the head.

"Oh no!" Shippo began to run away and yell InuYasha's name.

"Get back here you fur ball!" Kyoko ran after Shippo.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled, sending a weak little ball of blue fire at Kyoko. She only blew on it putting out, and then she grabbed Shippo by the tail.

"We wouldn't want our little secret pouring out now would we? Since you're the only one who saw me, I'm going to have to take your life. And for this big cat demon, it apparently cannot speak words. So she'll be spared." Kyoko glared at Shippo.

Shippo covered his head. "No! Don't kill me! I'm only a little kid!" Shippo yelped.

"Stop it..." A male voice came up behind Kyoko.

"Sister Asa commanded no deaths until we've got everything where we want it." Kyoko turned.

"Ha...You were always the merciful side of Sister Asa weren't you Kazuo?" Kyoko glared at her brother. He sat on a mist cloud looking down at Kyoko.

"I was only put in charge to keep an eye on you. Plus, your objective was only to cast the invisibility spell upon these two mortals until Sister Asa was finished getting what she needs." Kazuo squinted his weary eyes at Kyoko. Shippo looked at Kazuo as if in thanks.

"But this stupid fox hairball will expose our secret." Kyoko said still holding Shippo by his tail.

"Give him to me." Kazuo lowered his mist cloud. He gently took Shippo as if he were Kagome's arms. Shippo looked at him.

"Will you kill me?" Shippo's voice cracked.

"No I won't. Unlike that psycho killer over there, I at least hear what my enemies have to say before I slay them. But for you I'll make an exception. As long as you behave I will spare you. Maybe you'll like your new home." Kazuo assured Shippo. With that, Kazuo casted a sleep spell on Shippo. Kyoko crossed her arms and pouted at Kazuo.

"Damn it...And I really wanted to watch him suffer." She glared up a Kazuo.

"Don't do anything that could throw off Sister Asa's plan. You know what she'll do to us if you do right?" Kazuo raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah I know! Now just go back home!" Kyoko glared.

Then she leaned over to Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. First she formed a mist cloud to carry the three into some bushes. She closed her eyes as she leaned her hands forward. A light blue aura appeared in her palms and soon Miroku, Sango, and Kirara disappeared.

"There. That should last for as long as Sister Asa wants." Kyoko smiled to herself then transformed into Miroku. Everything was now falling into place. Kyoko began to walk off to meet up with the rest.

"When do you think we'll find Miroku?" Kagome impatiently asked. "He's probably feeling up on some innocent female by passer." InuYasha commented.

"Shut up." Kagome hit InuYasha in the arm. Asa as Sango looked back in confusion. She thought. Maybe I should have done some more spying on InuYasha's stupid useless friends. Or maybe I should have just killed them. Then again I would have to ask Kyoko to do that.

Asa grew angrier at not knowing _anything_ about Miroku or Sango. A few minutes later, a figure in the distance appeared.

"Is that Miroku?" 'Sango' asked.

"It is!" InuYasha ran ahead.

"Miroku you idiot! How could you scare us like that!" InuYasha hit 'Miroku' across the head.

"Ow!" 'Miroku' yelled in pain. "InuYasha!" Kagome held up her hands.

"What? The dummy could have made us search for nights!" InuYasha crossed his arms and walked ahead.

"Where's Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome asked. Kyoko and Asa as Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Asa shrugged.

Kyoko went along with it. "I'm not sure! Shippo um...Said that he would take Kirara for a walk. They'll show up sooner or later!" 'Miroku' shrugged back at 'Sango'.

"Guess that's fine." InuYasha continued to walk on.

"Wait! Just like that? What if something happens to them! I mean Shippo is after all a little kid! We can't just let him wonder about!" Kagome grew a worried tone.

"Ah! He's a demon! He can take care of himself!" InuYasha waved his hand at Kagome without looking back.

"InuYasha's right you know." 'Miroku' smiled at Sango. "Uh yeah! Shimbo will be fine!" 'Sango' laughed.

"Shimbo?" InuYasha looked at Sango.

"I mean Shippo!" 'Sango' corrected.

Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as we thought. Asa thought to herself. Kagome and InuYasha looked at 'Sango', waiting for at least _some_ kind of explanation.

"Are you feeling all right Sango?" 'Miroku' asked.

"It's uh...It's this fog! This fog is messing up my focus and I think I might need to lie down." 'Sango' faked a dramatic scene.

"The world is spinning!" She kept one eye open, hoping InuYasha and Kagome would fall for the act. InuYasha raised one eyebrow.

"Are you two finally together or something?" InuYasha asked to 'Miroku' and 'Sango'. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled out.

"OW! Damn it, not again! Why'd you do that! All I said was--"

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY SIT!!" Kagome looked at 'Sango'.

"I'm sorry Sango it's just...This mist is getting to my head too. Maybe we should find an Inn and sleep on it. By tomorrow we'll be fine! Right?" Kagome turned to a flat InuYasha.

"Whatever you say..." He weakly waved and then sat up. 'Sango' and 'Miroku' began to panic, thinking the same thing. Both thinking, if we go into an Inn InuYasha will smell us and know we're not this Sango and Miroku! Then he'll figure us out! 'Miroku' butted in.

"Actually, let's sleep outside tonight!" He smiled huge.

"You moron! Didn't you hear what these wimpy girls just said?! The reason why we're not going to sleep outside is because of this damn mist! So WHY sleep out here?" InuYasha stood up. "Never mind then! I'm fine see?" 'Sango' twirled about.

"Hey Sango? Where's your Hiraikotsu?" Kagome asked. 'Sango' scanned herself.

Damn it! Why didn't I plan this? What do we do now? Asa thought.

"My uh..." 'Sango' looked at 'Miroku'.

"Her weapon? That broke in half on the way here." Kyoko saved Asa from explaining.

"Yeah that's it! I did! So I left it to be repaired later on." Asa looked down.

"Okay...? You guys aren't being yourselves. This mist must be getting to you huh?" InuYasha laughed and continued on.

"Where are we going anyways?" Kagome asked. This broke InuYasha's thoughts of carelessness, planting them back into more serious thoughts.

InuYasha's memories from last night began to flood back into mind. His new journey. His search for the Dark Priestess, Asa.

"Actually...I wanted to just take a journey around. You know? Like the good old days? Since we defeated Naraku, I thought it would be nice to just do favors!" InuYasha looked at Kagome, then 'Sango', then 'Miroku'.

"Really InuYasha? You really mean it?" This made Kagome so happy she closed her eyes and imagined the good old days. This then triggered memories for Kagome.

"_Kikyo and I share the same desires...That desire is to be with you InuYasha. So I want to ask you one thing. Will you let me stay here with you InuYasha?" The place where we first met. That promise we made to each other._

"Hello Kagome?" InuYasha snapped Kagome out of her flashback.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that. You were saying?" She smiled happily to herself.

"I was saying yeah I really mean it." InuYasha blushed and turned to walk away. 'Sango' and 'Miroku' looked at each other. They both shrugged.

Kagome was the happiest girl in the world right now. Now that she finally had a reason to stay with InuYasha. Everything would now be as it should be.

"Just like before..." Kagome whispered to herself.


	3. No Longer A Secret

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** For over fifty years, Kikyo's elder sister Kaede has been hiding a deadly secret...But for how long did she think she could hide it? Yet when half of the secret turns up dead...The other half could end up with fatal results...All thanks to Kaede's carelessness...But was it really her fault?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Three**

**"No Longer a Secret"**

That night, the group decided to stay the night outside. This gave Kyoko and Asa a chance to plan and regroup, unlike before they didn't think ahead. Kagome was cozily sleeping in her sleeping bag and InuYasha was just sitting by the fire with 'Miroku' and 'Sango'.

"You guys still gettin' dizzy from this mist?" InuYasha asked the two.

They looked at InuYasha.

"No! It's fine...Really fine. I'm feeling okay." 'Sango' blinked a couple of times and looked at 'Miroku'.

"Whatever you say." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"You know it's actually kinda quiet without Kirara or Shippo." InuYasha said out of the blue.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." 'Miroku' smiled and looked around.

"Hey...Do you guys mind if I took a long walk? I might be back in the morning." InuYasha stood up.

"Mind? No, not really." 'Sango' smiled.

"If Kagome wakes up, tell her I'll be back and tell her NOT to look for me. I'm fine tonight it's nowhere near a New Moon!" InuYasha glared.

"We'll be sure to tell her." 'Miroku' smiled too.

With that InuYasha pounced off into the foggy mist.

"Great...Now's our time to regroup." Asa as Sango stood up.

"Why didn't we think ahead of time that this wouldn't be as easy as it looked?" Kyoko as Miroku stood up also.

"Well...Apparently it seems to be working on InuYasha and this Kagome woman. As long as the mist spell holds up until morning, we're safe." Asa pointed out.

"Brother Kazuo has the pet fox demon with him." Kyoko looked at Asa.

"So that's where one of their pets went to. You should have told me Kyoko. You don't want me to--" Kyoko cut Asa off.

"I know Sister Asa...I promise not to mess up again." Kyoko sighed.

"Good. Now here's the new plan. First thing tomorrow when InuYasha gets back, we get him into a good conversation. Then we randomly ask him about his Tetsuaiga. That is when we can go get those stupid mortals back to InuYasha. All right?"

Asa made sure to whisper so Kagome wouldn't wake up and overhear them.

"I've got it Sister Asa." Kyoko smiled evilly.

"Then we move onto step three afterwards. That way, everything will be more fun for us Kyoko.

So all we have to do is wait." Asa lay down in the grass still as Sango. Kyoko as Miroku lied down away from 'Sango'.

**XxXxX**

"Miroku...?" Meanwhile about six miles away from where InuYasha and the fake gang were, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara lay awake.

"Sango...?" The real Miroku sat up, rubbing his head. The more they talked, the more the invisibility spell wore off.

"What happened to us?" The real Sango asked.

"I'm unsure but...I had a strange dream that InuYasha did this to us." Miroku looked at Sango.

"InuYasha? That's weird Miroku because...I had that same dream myself." Sango managed to stand up.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Miroku finally came to this realization. Finally Kirara appeared.

"Miroku! Did you see that? It's like Kirara appeared out of nowhere!" Sango pointed at Kirara.

Miroku picked up Kirara.

"Poor thing. She seems to only be sleeping though. She'll be all right." Miroku gave Kirara to Sango.

"What has happened here Miroku?" Sango's eyes began to water.

"Was it really InuYasha that has done this to us?" Miroku thought a little bit.

"My memory's a little foggy. But I'm positive it was InuYasha. At least they _looked_ like InuYasha." Miroku closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Could it be Naraku?" Sango worriedly asked.

"Impossible. My Wind Tunnel didn't reappear. And remember we're sure that this time Naraku is dead." Miroku made sure by looking at his right hand.

"I guess you're right. But strangely I didn't sense any demonic aura when this InuYasha was near us. Did you?" Sango looked at Miroku.

"No I didn't. This mist..." Miroku began to catch on to something.

"This mist isn't any ordinary mist. So maybe...Just maybe the one who created this mist, was probably the one who made _this_ InuYasha knock us out!" Miroku looked ahead at the road.

"But who would want to do all of this? Why are we involved?" Sango curiously asked.

"That, we'll have to keep looking up on. But right now we have to find Kagome." Miroku began to walk ahead.

"Miroku? Where's Shippo?" Sango looked around.

"It's possible he is with Kagome." Miroku assured her.

"I'll trust you on that Miroku." Sango sighed and started to pet Kirara, making sure she was okay.

"Oh and Sango?" Miroku walked up to her.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"HUH?!" And you can guess where Miroku was rubbing.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!" Sango slapped him.

**XxXxX**

Shippo felt a slight breeze tickle his face. This woke him up.

"Huh?" Shippo looked up at the male who was flying him on a mist cloud while holding him. With this, Shippo's memory quickly raced back.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" He shakily asked.

"Oh you're awake little fox demon. I'm taking you to a nice palace. Priestess Asa's keep." The male assured Shippo.

"I'm Kazuo by the way. The Merciful Priest." Kazuo smiled down at Shippo.

"When can I see my friends?" Shippo felt scared, but not as much as before.

"That's up to Sister Asa to decide, not I." Kazuo glared at the dawn.

"Will I be killed?" Shippo closed his eyes, not even wanting to think about death. Kazuo didn't answer.

"Here we are...Sister Asa's palace keep. You'll be fine here." Kazuo went inside the palace. It was huge inside. Everything was made of marble and jewels.

"Wow! This is nice!" Shippo smiled. Then a strange aura appeared around Shippo.

"I should warn you little fox demon. This palace is no ordinary palace." Kazuo set Shippo down in a huge room.

"What do you mean?" Shippo looked around.

"The aura around you." Kazuo pointed at Shippo. Shippo began to panic.

"What is this? Get it off, get it off!" Shippo danced in circles.

"Calm down little one. It is only temporary." Kazuo smiled. With that, Shippo's tail disappeared and his ears transformed into human ears. His fox demon features all disappeared. He was now a young human boy.

"What?" Shippo scanned himself.

"This is the power of Sister Asa's palace. But I wanted to warn you, if you do try and escape the barrier will hold you back. You see, this palace is warded off by demons of any kind, and if a demon enters they will temporarily turn into human unless Sister Asa lets them out."

Shippo looked around once again.

"So this will wear off?" Shippo excitedly bounced around.

"If Sister Asa allows you to go." Kazuo crossed his arms. Shippo thought hard. He thought about InuYasha and the others.

"I miss Kagome!" Shippo began to cry. Kazuo patted Shippo on the head.

"It's all right. Once Sister Asa is all finished with her plan, you'll go and see this Kagome. All right? Everything will be fine." Kazuo smiled at Shippo.

"I have to leave right now. But until then, be good. There is some food downstairs and some company also." Kazuo created a mist cloud and was about to leave.

"Company?" Shippo asked. "Yes...They're just like you. Sort of." Kazuo smiled and flew away. Shippo wiped his tears.

"I miss Kagome. I miss Sango and Miroku. I miss Kirara. And I even miss InuYasha!!" Shippo bursted into tears once again.

"Shippo?" A familiar voice filled Shippo's now human like ears. Shippo turned.

"Rin?" Shippo ran up to Rin.

"Shippo! You're human, just like Jaken!" Rin clapped with joy.

"You mean Jaken's here? Wait a second! How are you here too Rin?" Shippo looked around.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru and that Dark Priestess Asa made a deal with each other. But..." Rin's smile quickly faded into sadness.

"If Lord Sesshomaru doesn't do Asa's evil will for her...She'll kill us." Rin's eyes watered.

"What? You mean she's threatening InuYasha's half-brother?" Said Shippo.

"Yeah but...I KNOW Lord Sesshomaru will come through and save us! He'll do it! I know he will!" Rin smiled.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you human?" Shippo asked Rin.

"Of course silly! I've always been human!" Rin laughed.

"But can't you escape? You aren't demon like me." Rin thought for a second at what Shippo had said.

"Well. I can do that because I am human! But I want to wait for Lord Sesshomaru and plus, I don't want to leave Jaken! He can't leave!" Rin laughed.

"Oh..." Shippo looked down.

"What's wrong Shippo? You miss Kagome?" Rin asked, picking up Shippo.

"I do! I even miss InuYasha!" Shippo cried.

"That's okay! They'll find us all soon! Don't worry Shippo. You'll see Kagome and the others in no time!" Rin cradled Shippo in her arms.

"How did you get here Rin?" Asked Shippo.

"Well...Six nights ago Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and me were walking around minding our own business when a scary lady came up to us! She said she was the Dark Priestess named Asa. Then from there her and Lord Sesshomaru fought for a while then she grabbed Jaken and me! I was scared, but then she had some nice guy put a sleeping spell on us. Then I woke up here! The nice guy named Kazuo told me all about the Dark Priestess Asa dealing with Sesshomaru. Now here we are! Waiting patiently for Lord Sesshomaru to return!" Rin smiled with lots of hope.

Shippo thought for a second.

"Who is this Dark Priestess anyway?" He asked. Then a figure came out of a room. He was human. No longer a toad demon. His skin wasn't green and his eyes were normal. He could pass as a regular Priest! He was Jaken!

"She is the most evil of evil. She uses two deadly blades that pierce through any barrier. She is a Dark Priestess." Shippo and Rin turned to the now human Jaken. Still his voice was as always, scratchy. He was also as tall as any human being.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked.

"That's Jaken!" Rin laughed. "Be quiet Rin! It is as painful for me as it is you!" Jaken's staff of two heads however was too small for him now. Shippo and Rin laughed.

"You look funny as a human with the same old Jaken voice!" Shippo laughed along with Rin.

"I shall have you know I do not appreciate your mocking me! Wait until Lord Sesshomaru hears about this!" Jaken glared and walked off.

"So that's Jaken? Unbelievable!" Shippo laughed again.

"Yeah...It is funny for me! He isn't as short as I am anymore! Just think if Lord Sesshomaru saw Lord Jaken like this!" Rin smiled. Shippo now knew he would be all right for the time being. As long as Rin was sharing the same fate as Shippo.

**XxXxX**

InuYasha was walking through the forest thinking hard on Sesshomaru's deal he made the other night.

"Why does Sesshomaru want me to do this for him? Who is this Dark Priestess Asa anyway?" InuYasha had so many questions screaming through his mind. He finally came up to a Sacred Tree.

"Kikyo..." He touched the tree.

"Why did he have to take you Kikyo?" InuYasha looked down at the ground.

"Damn him. Before the night of the next New Moon huh? Don' worry Kikyo...I'll find this Dark Priestess and save you. Just you wait." InuYasha turned as the sun began to dawn. With that he began to run back to the groups campsite.

"Sister Asa. I sense InuYasha coming back!" Kyoko shook Asa. Asa opened her eyes. Asa sat up.

"InuYasha has returned?" She stood up.

"No but he is nearing." Kyoko stood also.

"Fine. We wait." Asa crossed her arms.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome came up to the two.

"Oh you're awake I see. InuYasha only took a small walk. He should be back soon." Asa as Sango assured Kagome.

"He ran off again?" Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"He did not run off. He took a walk as Sango said." Kyoko as Miroku looked at Kagome.

"I hope that's all he did." Kagome glared at the foggy distance. Then she noticed the fog was fading.

"This mist. It's about to fade away." Kagome looked around.

"Yes it is." 'Sango' eyed 'Miroku'.

"Let us ask you something Kagome." 'Sango' asked Kagome.

"Yeah?" Kagome said packing up her sleeping bag.

"InuYasha has his Tetsuaiga right?" 'Sango' asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome waited.

"So what's his weak point? Miroku and I want to rub it in InuYasha's face." 'Sango' crossed her fingers, hoping Kagome would say something.

"Weak point? Don't you guys already know that?" Kagome raised her eyebrow, wondering why it is that Sango and Miroku were asking her such a thing.

"Well yes we do but...We want you to say your opinion. If InuYasha were to go up against a battle with say..." 'Sango' thought for a second. Then she had a brilliant idea.

"Sesshomaru." She finished. Kagome thought for a second.

"Oh well...You must want to make InuYasha mad right now huh? Oh well. I'm a little angry with him myself for running away like that again. But if you forgot and wanna know. He can't stand Sesshomaru. Once up against him with his Tetsuaiga, all you gotta do is block InuYasha's Wind Scar. Of course InuYasha would always tie with Sesshomaru but you know."

Kagome turned around.

"Guys? Miroku? Sango?" They were gone.

"Hm...Must have got bored. Those were strange questions they asked me though. I wonder what they're up to." Kagome put on her big yellow bag and bow and arrow.

"Kagome!" InuYasha finally returned.

"Oh there you are. You ran away again didn't you?" Kagome glared.

"Hey! I didn't run away! I went for a walk!" InuYasha grew defensive.

"Sure you did..." Kagome began to suspect something rather suspicious.

"What? I ain't your dog here!" InuYasha glared. Kagome began to walk away.

"Sit boy!" Kagome quickly turned around.

"OW!" With that, Kagome walked away. InuYasha stood up in pain.

"I didn't even SAY anything!" He held up a fist.

"Whatever InuYasha! Let's go find Sango and Miroku." Kagome said, quickly changing the subject.

"What? Where'd they go?" InuYasha finally realized they were gone also.

"I'm not sure..." Kagome looked around. Then the mist began to fade even more. Finally it was completely gone.

"The mist disappeared." InuYasha looked around also.

"You're right it did. But that was so fast." Kagome wondered how it left so quickly. This confused the two.

Up high in the sky, Kyoko and Asa were flying and planning what to do next.

"What that girl said finally set the plan back in motion. So now we regroup with the others and this time think ahead." Asa whistled the loud whistle once again. Three other of her minions appeared on mist clouds.

"All right then. We've finally got what we came for today. InuYasha has a sword called Tetsuaiga. One of the abilities we need to counter it the Wind Scar as that girl explained." Asa looked at all four of her minions. They nodded.

"Ritsuka. This is where you come in now. Find these two." Asa looked at Kyoko. They both transformed back into Miroku and Sango. Ritsuka nodded. Asa and Kyoko changed back.

"You know what to do." Asa eyed Ritsuka. Ritsuka had the same golden eyes as the rest of them. Her hair was tied up and she wore a similar battle kimono as Asa did.

Ritsuka watched as the rest of the three flew away.

"I guess it's time for action." Ritsuka smiled and flew to the ground and walked around, looking for Sango and Miroku.

"InuYasha!" Miroku's voice called out.

"Kagome!" Sango called also.

"There you are." Ritsuka whispered and ran up to them.

"Hello there..." Ritsuka smiled.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked, stunned by Ritsuka's beauty.

"I am a battle Priestess. I am lost. Can you help me find someone?" Ritsuka was ready to go in for what she came for.

"My, my, my...You are a beauty." Miroku smiled. Sango tapped her foot and glared.

"I mean--! What is is that you need young Priestess?" Miroku laughed in fear.

"Please take this as a token of my gratitude for your kindness." Ritsuka held out her hand to Miroku and Sango.

"Huh?" Sango's eyebrows went up.

"Just take my hands you two." Ritsuka closed her eyes as Miroku and Sango took her hands.

"Repeat after me." Ritsuka began to concentrate.

"I shall forget I ever saw this," Miroku and Sango repeated every word Ritsuka spoke.

"I shall forget about the dark InuYasha, and I shall forget I was ever separated from the real InuYasha in the first place. From here on I shall think InuYasha is still looking for us. And I shall answer any strange questions InuYasha and anyone else has to ask me." Ritsuka let go of Miroku and Sango.

A green aura appeared then quickly left Miroku and Sango. They shook their heads.

"Odd...I feel so strange all of the sudden" Miroku shook his head once again. Sango looked at Kirara and Miroku.

"Oh...Right we were supposed to wait for InuYasha to come find us." Sango falsely remembered.

"Okay." Miroku smiled. Up in a tree, Ritsuka watched her results.

"Good..." She glared and left into the sky on a mist cloud to find Asa and the rest.

"Sango! Miroku!" InuYasha and Kagome were still searching for them. Sango heard their voices.

"It's InuYasha and Kagome!" Sango stood up, pointing at a red and green figure.

"Look InuYasha! It's them." Kagome ran ahead.

"Wait!" InuYasha ran too.

"You idiots! Where were you!?" InuYasha demanded. Sango and Miroku thought for a second.

"Oh...We were waiting for you." Sango said.

"Yeah, we walked ahead and waited for you two." Miroku repeated.

"Okay then." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go then!" Kagome jumped up and down. Then she realized.

"Where's Shippo?" She asked.

"We don't know." Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Who cares! It's quiet for once!" InuYasha relaxed his hands on his head and walked on.

"What do you say we find a village and help out there for a while?" InuYasha suggested.

"Wow InuYasha." Sango laughed.

"What is it now?" InuYasha said in annoyance.

"This must be the new InuYasha we're witnessing here!" Kagome laughed at Sango's remark.

"Shaddup will ya?" InuYasha glared ahead.

"I'm sorry InuYasha! It's just funny to see you annoyed!" Sango laughed. InuYasha's ears burned with playful revenge. So he turned and hit Miroku.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me!" Miroku rubbed his head. Sango and Kagome laughed. The group was now back to normal. Almost as if nothing even happened. What the group didn't know was that Asa's plan has just begun.

**XxXxX**

"Kaede...Are you home?" A familiar voice knocked on Kaede's hut. Kaede looked up from her lunch.

"Yes? Who is it?" Kaede stood up.

"It is I, Kikyo." Kikyo finally had returned from her long journey to help sick children in a small country.

"Sister Kikyo? Ye have returned?" Kaede came out of her hut.

"I wanted to ask you if I could stay here a couple of nights. The long journey I just took has worn me out some and I only need a couple of nights to rest. Will you let me?" Kikyo's tired eyes looked down at Kaede.

"Of course ye are always welcomed here Sister Kikyo. Ye do not even need to ask." Kaede let Kikyo into her hut.

"Thank you Kaede." Kikyo laid down on an extra padding bed.

"I was about to leave and check up on something. I should be back by evening." Kaede assured Kikyo.

"I will be fine Kaede. Be careful." Kikyo closed her eyes. Kikyo instantly fell into a slumber after Kaede left.

Kaede walked along a road she had marked herself by planting some lilac Chinese bellflowers. I'd better hurry, for Kikyo is waiting alone. Kaede thought, hurrying her pace to her secret destination. No later than an hour had Kaede reached her location. She knocked on the dojo.

"Lady Akiko? Lady Akiko?" Kaede continued to call out until a traveler passed by.

"You must be the Priestess Kaede right?" He asked.

"Oh yes and ye are?" Kaede asked.

"I'm Eizo, a family friend of Akiko. But I'm afraid Akiko is not home." He shuffled through his belongings.

"But she has always been home. I come here every start of summer to check up on her daughter." Kaede assured the young man.

"Well I haven't been inside but I only assume Lady Akiko is not home, since she does not answer any longer." Eizo took out an orange.

"Here...A piece of food." He handed it to Kaede.

"Where is her husband may I ask?" Kaede looked at Eizo.

"It is said he passed on because of old age a year ago." Eizo began to walk off. "Hold up young man. Ye are sure Lady Akiko is not home?" Kaede turned in the direction he was walking.

"Like I said Lady Kaede. Lady Akiko does not answer any longer. It is possible she has left. My apologies Lady Kaede, but I must leave now." He bowed and disappeared behind a small hill.

Kaede thought for a second.

"Lady Akiko would be much too old to leave this village." Kaede attempted one more knock. Then she saw a small spot of dried blood under the crack of the doors.

"Oh my!" Kaede opened the doors.

"They are open." Kaede looked around the house. Blood was everywhere.

"Lady Akiko? Lady Akiko?" Then Kaede smelled a horrid smell.

"Please Buddha let there be hope." Kaede prayed. She entered a room; there lay Lady Akiko, slaughtered.

"No..." Kaede ran up to her.

"Lady Akiko...Who did this to ye?" Kaede backed up.

"Asa? Asa? Are ye home?" Kaede searched the house again. Then she spotted a necklace.

"Kikyo's necklace she handmade." Kaede picked it up.

"No...The secret is finally out. Asa..." Kaede set the necklace into her sleeve and left the house.

She looked up at the sky.

"This secret is no longer a secret...The fate of Japan is now doomed." Kaede sighed in fear.


	4. Love Priestess, Risa

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Now that InuYasha has made up his mind about the new journey he plans to take, things seem to be getting a little strange as InuYasha and the others approach a strange village...Where they meet Risa...Just what is it about her that makes InuYasha so uneasy? Is it the fact that she shares his golden orbs?--**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Four**

**"Love Priestess, Risa"**

"You did a good job at erasing those twos' memories, Ritsuka." Asa smiled at Ritsuka. Kazuo was arguing with Kyoko yet again.

"You two pipe down or I'm going to have to send you back inside me!" Asa warned.

"Fine but Kazuo started it! I wanted to kill the little fox demon!" Kyoko crossed her arms.

"What little fox demon?" Asa asked.

"See, I told you to keep your huge trap shut." Kazuo glared.

"Well...I wanted to kill this one little fox demon kid because he saw my true form. But Kazuo here wouldn't LET me because he's so merciful!" Kyoko pouted.

"And it's a good thing Kazuo came in time. Like I said before, no killings until we find Kikyo. Got it?" Asa glared at Kyoko.

"Fine..." Kyoko looked down. "Kazuo? I assume you put the little fox demon in the palace so he won't tell InuYasha about us?" Asa asked.

"You assume correctly Sister Asa." Kazuo reassured her.

"Good work." Asa looked ahead.

"Now all we've got to do is look for Sesshomaru." Kyoko flew on her mist cloud ahead by Asa.

"Sesshomaru? I thought we weren't supposed to meet him until then next night of the New Moon?" Kyoko asked.

"Remember there is a change in plans now that we know InuYasha is weak up against Sesshomaru. So we lure in InuYasha using Sesshomaru, then that's when she comes in." Asa looked back at one of her minions farthest in the back. Always the quietest one.

The Love Priestess, Risa.

Kyoko looked back at Risa also.

"Oh yes...Risa. What can she do for us that's useful?" Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"You forget Kyoko...She is the one who can absorb InuYasha's best attack. For good." Asa laughed.

"Now keep an eye out for Sesshomaru. He should be around here someplace." Asa and the rest looked around the ground for any sign of Sesshomaru.

**XxXxX**

"I really miss Shippo." Kagome said out of the blue. "Yeah actually I kinda do miss the little guy." Miroku sighed.

"Will you guys just shut up? It's not like the end of the world if Shippo isn't around! A family probably took him in by now, knowing his stupid wannabe charms!" InuYasha smirked.

"InuYasha!" Kagome warned him.

"Whatever I'll be quiet!" InuYasha shut his mouth.

"Hey look ahead guys!" Sango pointed.

"A village!" Kagome ran ahead of the rest.

"Hey wait!" InuYasha pounced farther ahead of Kagome. This caused Kagome to stop.

"What's with him?" She asked herself.

"Come on Kagome! Food!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Right." Kagome ran with them.

InuYasha came up to a villager.

"Help! Demon!" InuYasha grabbed the old man.

"Calm down, I'm only half demon. My friends need some food here. And ya got an Inn around here?" InuYasha let the old man go.

"Ahh! Demon!" The old man ran off. Then a woman came out of the shadows.

"Please do not harm the villagers. They are in much shock as it is and I barely calmed them." The woman glared at InuYasha.

"You're eyes..." The woman's eyes caught his attention.

"What about my eyes? Are you against half-demons? Or are you not one yourself?" She cleverly smiled.

"You are a half-demon?" InuYasha stupidly asked.

"Apparently half-demons cannot hear as well as they used to." The woman smiled.

Her scent. I can't seem to pick up any scent from this woman. But she is a half-demon, no lie about that. Thought InuYasha.

"Please make yourself at home. I will assure the villagers you are no harm to us. The woman bowed. She wore a pink and magenta kimono and her hair was tied up into braids, and her eyes were golden. Just as InuYasha's. Almost the exact same eyes as InuYasha's.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango finally caught up to InuYasha.

"Wow! Look at this bustling village! It's huge!" Kagome looked around at all the mini markets.

"This is the first village that actually had this many people in it!" Miroku looked around.

"That means more beautiful maidens for me." Miroku smiled evilly. Sango growled.

"What I meant to say was...More food for us!" Miroku held out his arms.

"My you travelers must be so bushed after your long journey, yes?" The woman bowed once again. Her eyes too caught Kagome's. Her eyes.

They look like--

Kagome looked at InuYasha's eyes.

--InuYasha's...How?

Kagome asked in her mind.

"How many nights would you like to stay here?" The woman asked.

"As many as we can!" Miroku blurted out. Sango bonked him on the head.

"Ow!" Miroku glanced at Sango.

"Just for tonight is fine." InuYasha's tone sounded almost too serious to just leave behind.

"Since when are you the boss?" Kagome asked him.

"Look, if you wanna argue, go ahead, but I'm staying here for one night and that's it." InuYasha almost exploded on Kagome. Kagome's heart seemed to sink at that moment. She couldn't even bring herself to command InuYasha to sit. She only looked down.

"Hey...What's your name and story anyway?" InuYasha rather rudely asked.

"I'm really sorry for our friend here. He had a long day!" Sango laughed.

"No, my apologies. I had forgotten my manners too. My name Risa. And as for these villagers. I passed by here about an hour ago and these villagers were in shock because a Dark Priestess came through here, demanding goods and riches. But I saved them because the Dark Priestess cannot stand up against half-demons, such as myself." The woman known as Risa gave a false smile. This caught InuYasha's attention.

"What was this Dark Priestess' name?!" He demanded. Kagome looked at him. InuYasha is definitely up to something. She thought.

"I believe her name was Asa. You know her?" Risa asked. InuYasha looked down.

"No...I was only wondering. That's all." InuYasha now finally had a place to start. This Dark Priestess was apparently the same one Sesshomaru asked InuYasha to slay.

Kagome looked down. Could be possible that he's looking for Kikyo again? But we made a promise...That which binds us together forever. Kagome's eyes teared up.

"Excuse miss? Um...Do you have a place I could lay down? I feel sick." Kagome faked a headache.

"Right this way Miss." Risa led her into her Inn. InuYasha looked at Miroku.

"Hey Miroku. What's wrong with Kagome?" InuYasha cluelessly asked.

"When you asked about this Dark Priestess, Kagome must have taken it the wrong way. As in, she thought you were asking about Kikyo, that's my guess." Miroku whispered.

"But I didn't MEAN Kikyo!" InuYasha practically yelled.

Sango butted in.

"What are you two morons whispering about this time?" Sango glared.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Miroku held out his hands.

"That's what I thought!" Sango grabbed Miroku and dragged him away.

"Poor Miroku." InuYasha laughed.

Inside the Inn, Risa was laying Kagome down.

"Are you sure you're all right Kagome?" Risa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just--Wait...I never told you my name. How did you know my name?" Kagome sat up.

"I know many things about you. Now just relax. It'll be all right." Kagome laid back down. There's something off about this villager woman Risa. She seemed to know a little too much about a Dark Priestess that fled the second she saw this Risa. And she too is half-demon? But how?

"Drink this." Risa handed Kagome a cup with some pink liquid inside.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"It'll calm you." Risa smiled. Kagome drank it.

"Whoa...This is actually pretty good." The tint in Kagome's eyes dimmed. Then she fell unconscious.

"Perfect." Risa whispered. Risa stood up and went outside to see InuYasha.

"How's Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"She will be fine. She is sleeping right now." Risa smiled.

"She must have been that tired then." InuYasha crossed his arms and continued thinking on the Dark Priestess.

"Say, Risa right? How is it you know so much about this Dark Priestess Asa? Tell me more." It didn't seem to bother InuYasha that Risa knew too much for a second of seeing the Dark Priestess Asa.

"Well...I heard it from the villagers." Risa lied.

"Come into my hut, I will tell you more." Risa led InuYasha into a flower field and then into a small hut.

"The legend goes like this. A Dark Priestess known as Asa invaded this land just five days before the last New Moon." Risa was sure to ring some bells in InuYasha's ears.

He was instantly interested. "But not much is known about where she came from. All I know is that she owns a palace no demon can enter." Risa did have something up her sleeve. InuYasha thought on this for a little bit. How is it that these villagers know so much about this Dark Priestess Asa? Plus, it's a little strange to know that this woman Risa here is a half-demon. Half-demons aren't exactly _common _these days.

InuYasha grew suspicious of Risa. So he decided to pry some more information out of her.

"Tell me something, Risa. Do you know Sesshomaru in some way?" InuYasha caused Risa to lose focus. But she quickly bounced back.

"Who is this Sesshomaru you speak of?" Risa laughed. All InuYasha could do was look at her. Damn it. She doesn't seem to want to say anything out of the ordinary. But like I said before...These villagers seem to know too much information about this Dark Priestess who's only been around for so long. But I can't really tell if she's lying or not. And I'm still not picking up any scent from her. If she's half-human like she said she was, then she would have at least some scent on her.

"You look confused InuYasha. Do you need to wash your face? There is this beautiful lake nearby. Do you wish to go?" Risa smiled. InuYasha continued to think on this. Then again there might not be anything to worry about. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Let's make it quick then. I've gotta get back to Kagome and the others." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes...We must hurry." Risa evilly smiled to herself. Everything is working according to plan. Risa thought. They finally made it to a lake.

"Here is the lake InuYasha. Feel free to do as you please. It is much soothing." Risa bowed. InuYasha leaned forward and began to wash his face. While he was doing that, Risa seemed to be creating a pink liquid. The exact same liquid she gave to Kagome.

She then put in into a cup she brought along.

"When you are done InuYasha, please drink this homemade tea I just came up with. It is filled with sweet herbs and berries." Risa smiled. InuYasha wiped his face on his sleeve. He turned.

"I guess I could use some tea...Thanks." InuYasha took the 'tea'. He smelled it. Odd...This doesn't seem to have any kind of scents. No berries or herbs.

"Say uh...Did you happen to water this down? It seems to have no smell to it. And I'd like to drink something I trust, like water." He handed back the tea.

"Oh my InuYasha, what ever do you mean? This tea has no smell because of the berries. The berries I picked were so ripe that they had no smell. And as for the herbs, they are scentless too. Please try my tea. To show you it's trusting, I shall take a drink myself." Risa smiled then took a drink. InuYasha made sure of that by closely watching her. She drank it. I guess she does just want me to drink it.

"Okay then if you want me to try it out that much." Shrugging his shoulders, he took the drink.

"Hey! That was actually some pretty good tea!" InuYasha smiled as if it were Sake.

"Might even be better than Sake!" InuYasha joked. "Really InuYasha? You love it that much? I am pleased and flattered!"

Risa laughed. She took back the cup and put it in her kimono's sleeve.

InuYasha seems to holding back the affects of the potion. Maybe it is because he is half-demon. The mortal girl fell asleep almost instantly. It should only take a few more minutes. Risa smiled. This would be the opportunity to ask him some more questions.

"InuYasha? What kind of sword is this?" Risa pointed to his Tetsuaiga.

"Oh this? It's my Tetsuaiga. Toutosai, the one who lives just South of here, made it. He also made Sesshomaru's sword Tenseiga." Then InuYasha had just realized what he was exposing.

"Wait...Why am I telling you?" InuYasha kept shaking his head.

"I am unsure InuYasha. But you are telling me." Risa smiled evilly.

"Everything seems to be getting foggy." InuYasha shook his head.

"Don't worry InuYasha. When you awake, you shall see me as your old lover, Kikyo." Risa leaned walked closer to InuYasha.

She tiptoed and kissed InuYasha on the lips! InuYasha grew wide-eyed. But he couldn't help it. He was now under her spell. He closed his eyes and kissed back. No later did he fall asleep and fall to the ground.

"Sleep well my little half-demon." Risa laughed and glared.

"Now to take Tetsuaiga..." Risa touched it but it only rejected her.

"Ow! Damn it." Risa held her shocked hand. Then she whistled for Asa. Asa quickly appeared on a mist cloud.

"You were right Sister Asa. I cannot touch Tetsuaiga without it rejecting me." Risa glared at InuYasha.

"It's a good thing Sesshomaru was able to help us. For that I am grateful, but let me take Tetsuaiga." Asa came to the ground and transformed into InuYasha's bodily form.

"If this does not work I do not know what will." Asa prepared to pick up Tetsuaiga. When she touched it, it did not reject her.

"Heh. Looks like my abilities come in handy more than I think." Asa laughed, making InuYasha sound evil.

"He should be passed out for as long as you can absorb Tetsuaiga into your own body, Risa. So get to work." Asa dispelled the rejection barrier for Risa and handed it to her.

"I will take the sheath so InuYasha's friends do not ask me about his sword." Asa handed Risa the sword.

"I will get to it. InuYasha should be awake by sunset." Risa looked at the sun high above the sky. She walked away into her hidden hut.

"Time for some more fun." Asa as InuYasha laughed. Then she realized InuYasha's beads of subjugation.

"What are these?" She touched the passed out InuYasha's beads.

"No...It couldn't be." Asa transformed back into her true form and took a look at one of her bracelets.

"Could it be by mere coincidence? Or is this...Kikyo's beadwork? Damn it." Asa changed back into InuYasha and threw her bracelet into the lake.

"I had forgotten all about this bracelet. But Kikyo must have given this to you huh? I'll be taking it now, since I cannot replicate jewelry." Asa carefully took InuYasha's beads off and put them around her own neck.

"A perfect fit." Asa smiled. She then continued on her way back into the village.

**XxXxX**

"Must you three imbeciles watch me all day?" Sesshomaru glared up at Kyoko, Ritsuka, and Kazuo.

"Sister Asa's orders are orders. If you try and escape we shall be forced to kill your little friends. Or did you forget that one little detail?" Kyoko glared.

"You talk too much for being merely a puppet for Asa." Sesshomaru glared.

"Shut up dog demon! We are NOT puppets and the next time you address Sister Asa, address her by Priestess Asa!" Kyoko glared some more.

"I will do no such thing under lowly command." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought.

"Hey! I don't think you are in any position to be ordering me around!" Kyoko exploded.

"Just shut up Kyoko. Nobody's listening to you." Kazuo crossed his arms at Kyoko.

"Hey! Why you stupid little idiot!" Kyoko clenched a fist at Kazuo.

"Don't do anything stupid that could get us absorbed back into where we were born Kyoko." Kazuo raised an eyebrow at Kyoko.

"Fine! But I can't stand this stupid dog demon any longer!" She glared at Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru was ignoring their words. He was much to busy thinking about earlier.

"_There you are Sesshomaru. We've been looking for you." Asa's voice shattered Sesshomaru's thoughts as he was wondering around. _

"_What is it now? It isn't the night of the New Moon." Sesshomaru stopped and glared straight ahead. _

"_We need to ask of you a favor. It's about InuYasha." Asa landed on the ground. _

"_What about InuYasha?" Sesshomaru turned around. _

"_You and him fought several times yes?" Asa placed her hands on her waist. _

"_Yes we have." He nodded once. _

"_Then you know about his attacks and weaknesses right?" Asa smiled. _

"_I do." He glared some more. _

"_Then why didn't you tell us? You made us have to go through all of this work just to get information from this one Kagome girl saying that you Sesshomaru, are one of InuYasha's weaknesses." Asa glared. _

"_You never seem to have asked me about InuYasha's weaknesses. You never seem to think ahead of yourself." Sesshomaru kept a straight face. _

"_Excuse me but who is the one high above the two of us?" Asa was now offended. _

"_I assure you Lady Asa; I am not saying this to insult you. I am merely telling you this now. With InuYasha you should be careful. He has become smart over time. So I suggest you learn more about InuYasha now than just diving in to any plan. You are naive for your experience Lady Asa. But be warned by InuYasha's half-brother himself. He is stronger than he looks." Sesshomaru glared. _

"_Hmm...I am not in a threatening mood today. But the next time you order me around. I will be sure to at least hurt your little friends for sure. But thank you for the tip. I didn't come here to argue all day though. I came to ask a favor of you." Asa walked a little closer. _

"_We need you to fight InuYasha. Do this tonight after sunset when Risa and I have everything set up. All you have to do, is make InuYasha use his Wind Scar once and it will be gone forever form his sword. But make sure to make it look like you are just passing by looking for Risa." Asa smiled. Sesshomaru turned around. _

"_Where is this spot you want me to fight InuYasha?" He asked. _

"_It is a small village right in InuYasha's path. Risa is there now pretending to just pass by. I will be there shortly to attack the village and act as if I am afraid of half-demons." Asa explained. "But you are one yourself--" Asa cut Sesshomaru off. _

"_But the stupid mortals of the village do not know that do they? I think not. Watch what you say Sesshomaru." Asa glared._

_She flew off on her mist cloud but not before saying. _

"_Before sunset Sesshomaru! If you do not show up I will be sure this time to kill your little friends back at the palace!" Asa laughed her evil laugh. _

"_Ritsuka, Kazuo, Kyoko. Keep an eye on Sesshomaru so he does not try anything suspicious. Make sure he gets to the village after sunset. No killing either Kyoko." Asa ordered and she was off. _

"_Ugh! Now we have to watch this idiot of all things?! I don't wanna dog sit a stupid wannabe demon!" Kyoko crossed her arms. _

"_Quit complaining and get down there." Kazuo went to the ground. Sesshomaru turned. _

"_We were ordered to watch you and make sure you don't try anything." Kazuo looked at Sesshomaru. _

"_As you wish." Sesshomaru continued to walk on. _

"_Great...I want to kill something!" Kyoko shuffled around impatiently. _

"_Do what we came for and shut up." Ritsuka followed Sesshomaru and Kazuo. Kyoko only glared and followed without a choice._

Kyoko snapped Sesshomaru out of his flashback.

"It's almost about sunset. I suggest we get a move on." The three led Sesshomaru along onto the village.

Back at the village, Kagome was still sound asleep. Miroku and Sango were waiting in the Inn for InuYasha and Risa to return.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. They should have been back by now." Sango worriedly remarked.

"It could be possible he is in a fight with a demon. But that is unlikely since I sense no demonic aura whatsoever." Miroku thought for a second too about where InuYasha might be.

"You don't think him and Risa got lost do you?" Sango asked.

"Unsure but he did just leave without telling us. But InuYasha can take care of himself can't he?" Miroku looked at Sango.

"Yes he can but...Still I feel a little too worried. And I can't use my Hiraikotsu unless I get Toutosai to fix it again." Sango grew a worried expression that worsened.

"I can go look for him if you stay and watch Kagome." Miroku stood up.

"That would be nice Miroku. Be careful though." Sango faintly smiled.

"I will." Miroku nodded and left the Inn.

"Kagome?" Sango felt Kagome's head. "Her forehead is burning!" Sango quickly ran outside into the village.

"I need help. Does anybody know who can help Kagome?" Sango asked around.

"Excuse me miss? Can you help Kagome?" Sango asked an old woman.

"I don't speak with outsiders!" The old woman walked away.

"Water. I need some water." Sango ran through a flower field. There beyond the distance she spotted a lake.

"Water!" She smiled and ran all the way over to the lake.

Sango tore off a piece of her kimono and soaked it in water.

"This should help bring Kagome's fever down." Sango continued soaking the cloth.

"Sango?" InuYasha's voice filled Sango's ears. She stood and turned around. But it wasn't InuYasha...It was Asa.

"InuYasha! Good timing! Kagome has this high fever! I need to get this cloth to her quickly!" Sango held out the wet cloth.

"I don't think so." 'InuYasha' evilly smiled. Then he quickly turned into Miroku.

"Say good night demon slayer!" Asa as Miroku quickly hit Sango in the head with a staff, knocking her out. Asa turned back into InuYasha and caught Sango just in time.

"There, there my precious. When you wake up you won't even remember why you were here." Asa laughed. She set her next to the real InuYasha in some bushes.

"Heh..." Asa laughed. "Now the Monk." Asa changed into Sango.

"InuYasha!" Miroku was calling out.

"Where are you?!" Then he spotted Sango. As in Asa.

"Sango! What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"InuYasha is back with Kagome. I came out here to look for you." 'Sango' walked closer to Miroku.

"Sango? What are you--?" Asa as Sango kissed Miroku on the lips. Miroku closed his eyes. But what Asa was doing was using her miasma to knock Miroku out. She broke the kiss.

"Whoa Sango...You need to save some...I feel so dizzy." Miroku then fell to the ground. Asa changed back into InuYasha.

"This is getting funner and funner as I do it!" Asa laughed and carried Miroku back to the bushes where the real Sango and InuYasha were.

"Sleep well. As for you." She grabbed InuYasha and threw him down in the flower field.

"Don't worry, your half-brother will be here shortly." Asa laughed.

Meanwhile at the Inn, Kagome was still under the potion's influence. But she was about to wake up.

"Inu...Yasha...?" Kagome whispered. Kirara woke up from her nap.

"Meow." She walked over to Kagome. "Meow." Kirara fell asleep by her.

"InuYasha is...In danger...Somebody...Help...Him..." Kagome weakly managed to speak out in whispers. Kirara understood.

"Meow." She stepped out of the hut and began to sniff around for InuYasha's scent. Kirara smelled InuYasha. Then she transformed into her true form and ran into the flower field.

Inside her hidden hut, Risa was still using her powers full force to absorb Tetsuaiga's powers into her own body. She had her hands on Tetsuaiga and a pink aura was flowing throughout her body, absorbing a golden aura.

"It's almost after sunset. I'd better hurry." Risa picked up her powers pace and finally finished.

"Finally. I feel so powerful. Now it's time for the love." Risa laughed and left the hut to give InuYasha his sword back. She found him laying there still.

"Here you go." She set the sword next to him. Asa came back.

"Here's the sheath." She handed Risa Tetsuaiga's sheath.

"Good timing Risa." Asa changed back into her true form.

"I trust you will take it from here Risa." Asa smiled.

"I will Sister Asa. Now all we've got to do is wait for Sesshomaru to come." Risa kicked InuYasha to his back.

"Have fun!" Asa laughed and left on her mist cloud.

"InuYasha...Time to wake up dear." Risa leaned over and laughed at InuYasha.

"Kikyo...? Is that you?" InuYasha dimly opened his eyes. Risa's potion and spell caused InuYasha's eyes to see what Risa wanted him to see. And that was Kikyo.

"Kikyo! You're all right!" InuYasha quickly sat up and hugged Risa.

"Yes I am fine." Risa didn't bother to hug back.

"Kikyo...I was so worried that Sesshomaru would hurt you. Are you all right?" InuYasha looked at Risa.

"I'm fine InuYasha. I'm not hurt." Risa smiled. He's falling for it. Thought Risa.

"What did he do to you? How did he catch you?" InuYasha asked.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Risa pointed behind InuYasha.

There stood Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Not you again!" InuYasha stood up.

"Stay down Kikyo. I'll handle this!" InuYasha then drew Tetsuaiga. This triggered satisfaction for Risa.

"I'm looking for that woman right there!" Sesshomaru pointed at Risa.

"Kikyo? Well you're not getting her to threaten me again Sesshomaru!" InuYasha remained in stance.

"You expect me to believe that this woman is the same Priestess I held hostage just a few nights ago? I think you need to take a second look InuYasha! Because this trick isn't working! Protection another half-demon like this won't get her saved!"

Sesshomaru began to run towards InuYasha. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" InuYasha blocked Sesshomaru's attack on Risa.

"This woman has tried to kill me! I need my revenge!" Sesshomaru pushed InuYasha out of the way. Risa pretended to be scared.

"InuYasha! Help!" She cried.

"Sesshomaru! NO!" InuYasha tripped him.

"Damn you! Come on Kikyo!" InuYasha grabbed Risa and ran to the hut.

"Stay here all right? Don't leave." InuYasha set Risa down and left to fight Sesshomaru.

"Let's finish this here and now!" InuYasha yelled.

"Little Brother...You must be blind these days huh? This woman is not the Priestess you want. Take another good look at her and you'll believe that she is not the one I have in possession." Sesshomaru glared.

"Yeah right Sesshomaru! You're just pissed off because Kikyo managed to escape and she finally found me to get away from you!" InuYasha ran to hit Sesshomaru with Wind Scar.

"This is it!" Sesshomaru yelled, making sure to let Risa here. Risa quickly stood up and transformed into her battle kimono.

"It's time!" She laughed and ran outside.

"WIND SCAR!!" InuYasha hit Tetsuaiga down to the ground.

"Absorb!" Risa yelled and ran in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped in the air and out of the way. Risa's body glowed a pink and golden aura. The aura began to consume InuYasha's Wind Scar.

"What the heck?! Kikyo?! No wait..." InuYasha squinted at her.

"Sesshomaru was right! That isn't Kikyo!" The affects of Risa's spell began to wear off.

"Damn it! That's why I couldn't pick up her scent! That wasn't Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled. The Wind Scar began to dissipate.

"Damn it! What the hell is she doing?" InuYasha raised Tetsuaiga and tried again.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" InuYasha yelled. "Oh no you don't!" Risa yelled. Her body grew a blue aura this time and that aura absorbed Backlash Wave.

"What the...?!" InuYasha's eyes widened. "She's just absorbing my attacks! Is it a barrier?" InuYasha squinted to see if he could spot a barrier of some kind.

"No...It can't be! There's no barrier!" InuYasha began to panic. Risa then shot back Wind Scar at him!

"Wind Scar!" Risa yelled.

"Damn it!" InuYasha jumped out of the way. Wind Scar then destroyed the little hut.

"But how?" InuYasha landed on the ground.

"I'll try again." InuYasha rose Tetsuaiga.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled. Nothing happened when he hit it down.

"What?!" InuYasha tried again.

"Wind Scar!!" He yelled a second time.

"Damn it! What the hell did you do to my Tetsuaiga!?" InuYasha demanded at Risa. Risa began to laugh.

"What any smart Love Priestess would do!" She smiled.

InuYasha finally realized something.

"You're that Inn owner, Risa! Damn you! I should have known you were trouble from the start! You must be working with Dark Priestess Asa then!" InuYasha ran at her with Tetsuaiga.

"ADAMANT BARAGE!!"

"Oh no you don't!" Risa held out her hand.

"Tetsuaiga, recede!" Risa yelled. The Tetsuaiga then malformed back into a regular sword.

"Damn it!" InuYasha was too busy looking at his sword to see Risa coming at him. With that she kicked InuYasha in the face. He fell to his back.

"Damn you!" He sat up wiping blood from his mouth.

"You should have followed your instincts InuYasha. There's a lesson to be learned here. Never believe a half-demon, especially if it's an attractive woman." Risa laughed and kicked InuYasha.

Sesshomaru was already gone.

"Get back here!" InuYasha yelled.

"Don' walk away from me!" InuYasha stood up and began to run at Risa.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" Regardless of whether or not his sword was in full form, he ran at Risa.

"Die!" He yelled, stabbing Risa in the shoulder.

"Ugh!" She yelled in pain. Her blood began to descend from her newly made wound. She fell to the ground.

"Give back Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled. He kicked Risa's hurt shoulder.

"Ahhh!!" She screamed in pain.

"That's right! Feel the revenge!" InuYasha laughed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Risa faintly said out.

"What?" InuYasha's eyebrow went up. Risa then tripped InuYasha.

"Damn you half-human!" Risa screamed and took out her blade. She stabbed InuYasha in the shoulder also.

"Maybe you should just take some of your own medicine huh!?" Risa yelled, stabbing InuYasha in the other shoulder. He glared.

"If you hadn't noticed, I may be half-human, but I'm more of a demon than human!" InuYasha stood up and punched Risa. She was forced back.

"You are a persistent half-demon. But that won't save you from grievance!" Risa grabbed InuYasha by the neck and made him focus on her face for a few seconds.

"Listen here and listen well InuYasha. We know your every move. So if you try something sweet then I suggest you hesitate. Because when you do find us...We'll be waiting. But what do you have now? Nothing. Nothing at all except a plain beat up sword." Risa was about to stab InuYasha in the gut when a voice called out.

"He has me!" InuYasha turned.

"Kagome! Stay back!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome was holding up her bow and ready to shoot her arrow at Risa.

"Let him go and I won't kill you! I knew you were bad from the second I passed out from your pink potion!" Kagome glared.

"So that's what that was!" InuYasha glared at Risa, still holding him by the neck.

"Wench! Don't impede!" Risa threw InuYasha to the ground and ran at Kagome.

"No! Kagome!" InuYasha stood up and ran after Risa.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome shot her arrow. A purple aura shined as Kagome's sacred arrow flew at Risa.

"What in the world? A sacred arrow!?" Risa quickly formed a pink glowing barrier. Kagome's arrow bounced off.

"A barrier?" Kagome said in surprise.

"She can't be a Priestess..." Risa whispered to herself. "How is it possible?" Risa glared at Kagome.

That's odd. This Risa must be some kind of evil Priestess or something. Because she can create a barrier. I'll try again.

Thought Kagome.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome repeated, shooting another arrow. As the arrow came at Risa, she created a bow and arrow out of a solid magenta aura.

"Take this!" Risa yelled. She shot the arrow at Kagome.

"Kagome! Watch out!" InuYasha yelled.

"What? She IS a Priestess!" Kagome panicked and ran out of the way.

"Follow her!" Risa commanded the sacred arrow.

"Kagome! It's following you!" InuYasha ran to Kagome.

"Keep running!" InuYasha instructed. Kagome kept running.

"Risa's the source." InuYasha looked at Risa who was too busy controlling the arrow to notice him.

"Perfect, a barrier." InuYasha redrew Tetsuaiga. "Please work!" Tetsuaiga changed back into its proper form.

"RED TETSUAIGA!!!!" InuYasha yelled. Tetsuaiga tainted red.

"What?! You mean he has another ability!?" Risa jumped out of her barrier. InuYasha hit the barrier, breaking it, but not in time to hit Risa.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to absorb that attack?" Risa asked herself. In the process, Risa lost her concentration, causing her sacred arrow to just shoot ahead and not chase Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran over to him. "Let me take care of this!" InuYasha stabbed his own hand into his wounded shoulder to take some blood.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He yelled, heaving blades of blood at Risa.

"What?! Another assault? Well that's nothing!" Risa blocked the bloody blades.

"Take this!" Risa shot a sacred arrow at InuYasha.

"Damn!" InuYasha blocked it.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" InuYasha yelled, blasting blades of golden auras at Risa.

"How many attacks do you have!?" Risa shrieked.

"Enough to take care of trash like you!" InuYasha hurled another blades of blood attack at her. This time he aimed and it hit her in the arm.

"Ow. Damn you half-human!" Risa glared, holding her arm.

"You shouldn't even be talking!" InuYasha glared. InuYasha grabbed Risa by her wounded arm and threw her against a tree.

"You bastard!" Risa yelled.

"Ya got that right!" InuYasha gashed his whole hand through Risa's gut. She cried in pain.

"Damn you...You stupid half-breed..." Risa kicked her knee up and hit InuYasha in the stomach. This knocked the breath out of him. He fell to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"GO!" Kagome shot another arrow at Risa. Risa looked up.

"I guess this shall be my fate..." Risa closed her eyes. Blood began to pour from her gut.

"I'm losing too much blood anyway." Risa laughed.

"Risa!" A voice called. Kagome's arrow grew a blue aura and shot Risa in the gut.

"Kazuo?" Risa looked up. There was Kazuo on his blue mist cloud.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked herself. The blue arrow healed Risa's big wound.

"Thank you Brother Kazuo." Risa smiled.

"Let's go. You've done all what Sister Asa has asked." Kazuo took Risa in his arms and carried her away.

"We'll meet again InuYasha." Risa evilly smiled at InuYasha. The wind blew through InuYasha's silver tresses. By that point, all him and Kagome could do was watch as they flew off into the distance.


	5. An Untold Legend of A Hidden Palace

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** When Myoga shows up, InuYasha knows something's up. But when Myoga randomly talks of a strange palace, InuYasha wonders if it's any connection at all to the strange events that have been taking place lately...Could the Dark Priestess Asa be involved?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Five**

**"An Untold Legend of a Hidden Palace"**

"If you're hungry again there's some more food in the keep downstairs!" Rin smiled happily at Shippo.

"Thanks Rin...I'm okay." Shippo only momentarily smiled.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Is it Kagome? You miss Kagome?" Rin leaned over to Shippo.

"I miss them so much!" Shippo began to cry once again.

"That's okay to miss them, Shippo. Because I miss Lord Sesshomaru too. Don't cry Shippo. InuYasha will find you soon."

Rin patted Shippo on the head. "I know you keep saying that Rin but...What if they don't get here in time?" Rin didn't answer Shippo's question. For she had the exact same one to ask...

Meanwhile through the night skies, five shadowy figures flew about.

"I am sorry Sister Asa. I only wanted to mess with InuYasha for a time. I did not know he would try and kill me." Risa held her sore body.

"Why? You wouldn't try and kill some psycho Priestess half-demon if they were trying to hurt you?" Kazuo asked.

"You are right Brother Kazuo. Still, I would have been able to hurt InuYasha if that stupid Priestess girl hadn't gotten in the way." Risa looked up at the moon. Asa stopped on her mist cloud.

"Did you say Priestess girl?" Asa looked at Risa.

"Yes. A young girl shot a sacred arrow at me while I was in the middle of a fight with InuYasha." Risa acted as if it was no big deal.

"You say she is a Priestess. Could it be possible that it's Kikyo in disguise?" Asked Asa anxiously.

"But Kikyo has great beauty. This Priestess was practically a child still!" Risa sat up and explained.

"Then again Kikyo does not have that ability. If it were Kikyo I would have been able to sense it. Now that I think of it...That girl InuYasha called Kagome does somewhat resemble the way Sesshomaru described Kikyo when we first met. If only I had an exact look see at what Kikyo really looked like. Yet InuYasha seemed to believe I was Kikyo when I did my best at metamorphing into her on the last night of the New Moon." Asa looked at all four of her followers.

"Could it be I look almost exactly like Kikyo?" Yet none of them had an answer.

Asa nodded at them, now knowing nobody had the answer.

"At least we have InuYasha's ability out of the way. We move on to our new target. The young Priestess girl." Asa turned and continued to fly on ahead.

"But Sister Asa. Shouldn't we go after InuYasha?" Kyoko pleaded.

"I said InuYasha was out of the way. We needn't bother with him, at least for the time being." Asa assured them.

"Yes Sister Asa." All four said at the same time.

Beyond a deep forest, Sesshomaru rests under a tree.

"Curse you Dark Priestess Asa." He whispered under his breath.

"If only I could just kill her right on the spot. I would do it in a heartbeat. But still...You need to hear it for your own ears..._Little Brother..."_ Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" For a split second, Sesshomaru could have sworn it was Rin's voice calling him. He quickly stood up.

"Who's there?" He softly asked.

"It is I Lord Sesshomaru! Myoga!" Sesshomaru lowered his tense and sat back down.

"Figures..." He jadedly whispered in disappointment.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Have you heard of a palace called The Sanctuary for Mortals?" The little flea demon randomly asked, bouncing onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Might I ask why you hassle me and not InuYasha for this subject?" Sesshomaru's eyes remained closed.

"Why Lord! I am truly hurt! I simply wanted to ask you this!" Myoga bounced up and down.

"May I point out that either you wanted to uselessly ask me random questions about some palace or you merely couldn't find InuYasha." Sesshomaru stood up.

"Wait my Lord! You've got it all wrong. I wanted to ask you this because you of all people should know about this mysterious palace! You have been there have you not?" Myoga caused Sesshomaru to stop.

"I have. But that was all in the past. I no longer speak of that haven. Don't bother with me anymore." Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"But my Lord! InuYasha wasn't even born when this palace was first built! Please my Lord! I ask this of you only under your Father's orders. The age of Darkness has begun..." Sesshomaru stopped once again at Myoga's words.

"Very well..." Sesshomaru turned and sat back down under the tree.

**XxXxX**

"Damn. I haven't been able to pick up any scent from anywhere since that stupid Risa Priestess showed up last night!" InuYasha cursed out loud.

"Look on the bright side InuYasha. At least--" He cut Kagome off.

"At least what!? That Tetsuaiga's practically useless!? That I let that damn Priestess get away?! Or is it the fact that we found Miroku and Sango passed out in some bushes doing who knows what?!" InuYasha glared at his hands as Kagome was re-patching up InuYasha's shoulder wounds.

"Calm down InuYasha. At least we're still in one piece. All that matters right now is that we're alive." Kagome pinned the gauze. InuYasha put his shirt back on.

"Yeah I know!" InuYasha stood up and left the Inn.

Kagome looked down.

"Kagome? Are you sure you're all right?" Sango said standing up. Miroku stood up too.

"I'm fine. But it almost seems like InuYasha is distancing himself from me..." Kagome's eyes watered.

"Don't worry Kagome. He's sure to come around. He always does." Miroku walked out. Sango patted Kagome on the back.

"He's probably just tired from the fight last night. Let's get a move on now okay? You'll be fine. I mean it's InuYasha." Sango made Kagome laugh.

"Thanks Sango. You're a good friend." Kagome stood up and grabbed her big yellow bag.

"Come on Kirara." Sango called to Kirara. Kagome smiled.

"Hey InuYasha?" Miroku caught up to InuYasha.

"Whadda ya this time?" InuYasha asked in provocation without looking back.

"Why is it you're being so ignorant to Kagome's feelings lately?" Miroku blocked InuYasha's path.

"What are you getting at Miroku? This one of your perverted Monk questions? 'Cuz you're beginning to annoy me." InuYasha walked around Miroku and continued walking on. Miroku sighed. "Well I tried." He waited for Sango and Kagome to catch up.

"What's with you Miroku? You look like a pretty girl just turned you down on you asking them to bear their child." Sango and Kagome laughed.

"Actually...I was talking to InuYasha. Nothing seems to be bothering him other than that fight I guess from last night." Miroku looked at them.

"Miroku? You have so much to learn about women." Sango sighed and walked ahead.

"What?" Miroku obliviously scratched his head.

"Will you slowpokes hurry it up already? I'm getting tired of waiting here!" InuYasha turned around and waited for the rest.

"Any day now!" InuYasha tapped his foot and crossed his arms. Once everyone caught up InuYasha continued ahead.

"Say InuYasha? Where are we headed anyway?" Miroku asked after a long ways walk into a dark forest. Finally coming to his senses, InuYasha didn't even know where they were headed!

"Yeah, we've been walking around for half a day and we don't even know where we're going!" Kagome complained.

"Just calm down! I'm thinking!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well that's a first!" Miroku laughed. InuYasha turned and hit Miroku on the head.

"Ow!" Miroku rubbed his new bump.

"InuYasha!" Kagome glared.

"Heh..." InuYasha gave a crooked smile.

"Sit boy!" Kagome pointed. InuYasha was ready for the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey...? Nothing happened." Sango and Miroku stopped walking.

"Hey! Nothing happened! I'm alive!" InuYasha laughed.

"Where are his beads of subjugation?" Asked Kagome.

"Either InuYasha somehow managed to take them off or someone other than Kagome took them off for him." Miroku speculated.

"I'd doubt InuYasha's smart enough to ask someone else to take them off for him, otherwise he'd have done that long ago!" Sango whispered.

"Standing RIGHT here you know!" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha? Did you take ask somebody else to remove them for you?" Kagome asked. InuYasha thought a little bit.

"Actually...The last time I remember wearing them was when--" A realization struck him.

"When that Risa gave me that pink potion!" InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"So she must have taken them. So it is true. She was a Priestess." Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Are you thinking we should find this Risa? Why did she even come after InuYasha?" Asked Miroku.

"That's what I wanted to know." Kagome said.

"It's almost like she knew that InuYasha was on that same path as the little village." Kagome pointed out.

InuYasha began to grow worried. What if they find out I'm looking for that Dark Priestess Asa to save Kikyo? Kagome will really just leave forever.

"Yeah, and what most bothers me is that she somehow absorbed the Wind Scar and Backlash Wave." Said Sango looking curious.

"This is all so strange. I mean here we are just minding our own business when some random Priestess decides to attack us and take the Wind Scar!" Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"You didn't do anything to have started this did you InuYasha?" Sango and Miroku even Kirara looked at InuYasha, waiting for an answer.

"What!? You think I did something to deserve this!? I'm only doing Kagome a favor!" InuYasha turned around and crossed his arms. Kagome looked down.

"InuYasha you are so self-centered." Kagome crossed her arms also.

"Let's just rest then." InuYasha sat down under a tree.

"Really? You'll rest just for us?" Kagome asked. "That's what I said wasn't it?" InuYasha shut his eyes and began to think.

Damn it. It seems with this stupid Priestess Risa still wondering about, I can't keep the search for the Dark Priestess Asa a secret much longer. But if I do tell, Kagome will be so upset I don't even wanna think about what she'll do.

Then again the Beads of Subjugation were stolen, so who knows how much Kagome can do to me now. Maybe she'll make me stay with her in her time! Or worse!

"InuYasha? Are you okay? You're making all kinds of sour faces!" Kagome laughed.

"Huh? Oh...I was not!" InuYasha continued thinking.

"What about that Dark Priestess Risa mentioned yesterday?" Miroku asked.

"Do you think Risa is on that Dark Priestess' side?" Sango looked at Miroku then Kagome.

"My thoughts exactly." InuYasha snorted.

"Tell us InuYasha. When you were with that Priestess Risa did she say anything unusual? Besides the pink potion she gave you." Miroku asked, beginning to start a campfire. InuYasha thought about it.

"Actually I don't remember much. All I remember is her giving me that pink stuff." Kagome sat up straight to InuYasha's words.

"Yeah that's the feeling I remember! Just before I drank it, I knew in my heart that Risa was evil."

"So what do you think InuYasha? Should we go find this Dark Priestess Asa, Risa was telling us about?" Miroku looked at him. InuYasha sat up. Whoa! It was that easy? I guess I didn't even have to tell them about Sesshomaru and I dealing! It _was _that easy! InuYasha thought.

"That's fine with me." InuYasha smiled to himself.

"Kagome?" Miroku looked at Kagome.

"A new journey!" Kagome smiled.

"Sango?" "That'd be great!" Sango smiled.

"Then let's get some rest and in the morning we'll plan the agenda." Miroku smiled.

"What's for dinner?" InuYasha got up and searched through Kagome's huge yellow bag.

"Hold on!" Kagome laughed.

"Looks like we're having Ramens tonight!" Kagome held out four containers of Ramens and a pack of kitty food for Kirara. Then a lollypop slipped out of Kagome's bag.

"Poor Shippo." Kagome picked up the sucker.

"Who knows what could have happened to him. He could be lost for all we know. Or worse." Kagome looked down at her shoes.

"Don't worry Kagome. Like we said, a family could have taken him in." Sango smiled.

"Yeah if they were dumb enough!" InuYasha laughed.

"Sit--I mean...InuYasha!" Kagome pulled his ear.

"Ow!" Everyone laughed and began to cook their dinners.

**XxXxX**

"I shall be out of your way by tomorrow Kaede. Thank you for this wonderful dinner." Kikyo took a bite of her sushi. Kaede was however tense, now that the secret was out.

"Kaede? May I ask you something?" Kikyo undid her hair.

"Yes Sister Kikyo?" She looked up.

"Why is it your eyes look unsure of something. Is there something I should know?" Nothing Kaede tried to hide could get passed Kikyo. But Kaede still tried.

"Well...Nothing really important. But...Have ye heard of a Dark Priestess before?" Kaede asked.

"Oh. A Dark Priestess? I believe the only Dark Priestess I've ever known was Tsubaki. Do you remember?" Kikyo stood up and began to reload her arrows for the next morning.

"Yes I do remember when I first saw her..."

_Back then my sister Kikyo and I traveled the countryside as a part of our training to be Priestesses. There after we passed a village we fought alongside Tsubaki, a Dark Priestess. We had just slain a bunch of demons and protected a village. _

"_Are you certain you don't want a reward for your troubles?" Tsubaki had asked Kikyo as we were leaving the village to continue our training. Kikyo turned her head. _

"_Yes, keep it for yourself Tsubaki." Kikyo had said. _

"_Very well then, I thank you for your kindness." Tsubaki bowed._

_When we were about to leave, Tsubaki then again stopped us. Of course you could hear jealousy in her voice. _

"_Kikyo let me give you a piece of advice, from one Priestess to another." I could see the evil smirk on Dark Priestess Tsubaki's face. And even though I was young, I could tell she was up to something. Kikyo listened. _

"_When a Priestess abandons all human feelings, her true power comes alive. Then again for a woman it's only natural to fall in love," Kikyo turned around and gave a strange look at Tsubaki, almost as if she new what Tsubaki was planning. _

"_Fall in love? You think I would fall in love?" Kikyo smiled assuring Tsubaki she would not fall in love. _

"_Mark my words. You must not fall in love. Never allow any man to desire you. For if you meet such a man, you will die a violent death." Tsubaki's words were so unkind; I had not idea what she was talking about. But my sister Kikyo only looked at Tsubaki. _

_Tsubaki smiled an evil crude smile. Kikyo gave an unsure smirk. _

"_I'll keep that in mind." Then finally we were off. But still...I had to wonder what Tsubaki meant. My wonders would soon be put to rest. _

"_That was a curse she had just casted upon me." Kikyo had said. _

"_A curse?" I looked up at her. _

"_But if there's one thing I'm sure of is that I'll never fall in love." That day, fifty years ago, Kikyo sounded so sure of herself...And yet..._

"Kaede? Are you all right?" Kikyo's voice broke Kaede's memories from long ago.

"Oh. Yes I'm sorry. I was just recalling when we first met Tsubaki." Kaede looked up at Kikyo.

"You were asking me about Dark Priestesses were you not?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh yes, right I was. I was only wondering if ye have known about any. But I guess Tsubaki is the only Dark Priestess we've ever known." Kaede quickly took a bite of rice. But Kikyo is smarter than any other Priestess in the land.

What are you hiding Kaede? Kikyo asked herself.

"Where do ye plan to go after this Kikyo?" Kaede asked. "I will travel the countryside and help young children. Since Naraku is dead, I have no reason to go all over Japan like before. Kikyo laid down for sleep. "We shall speak in the morning before I depart. Good night Kaede." Kikyo turned to her side and fell into a slumber. A deep slumber.

"_This rouge does not suit you! Demon blood is good enough for you! But I'll take the Shikon Jewel nonetheless, thanks!" _

_This dream...Why am I dreaming of this?_

"_Die InuYasha!!" Those were my words when I sealed InuYasha to the Sacred Tree. _

_But why am I dreaming of this day?_

"_Kaede, burry the Jewel with me and burn my body..." Those were my wishes for death. But why...?_

"_Sister Kikyo!!! Sister Kikyo!!!!!!!!" _

_The last words I heard before I died. _

"_Sister Kikyo...I am sorry for this...I cannot burn your body just yet. Someone please help me get Sister Kikyo in the..." _

_Kaede's voice. Get me into the where? Where? _

"_Sister Kikyo, it'll be all right, just breath...I'm here to help you..." _

_Kaede's telling me to breathe? This dreams...I have a faint memory...Why is Kaede saying these things to me. _

"_The Jewel is okay but you need to hold on to it a little longer just long enough to keep the...alive." _

_Keep what alive? But isn't this when I died? Nothing happened more. _

"_Sister Kikyo...Sister Kikyo..."_

"Sister Kikyo." Kikyo instantly sat up, gasping for breath.

"Kaede...?" Kikyo looked around and finally realized where she was.

"It is morning already?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes it is. But it's just daybreak." Kaede smiled.

"I trust ye slept well Sister Kikyo." Kaede began to heat up the fire and make leftover rice.

"I did, thank you Kaede." Kikyo stood up and brushed her hair then tied it into her usual do.

"Kaede?" Kikyo turned around.

"Yes?" Kaede said without looking up from cooking.

"Have you ever dreamt...Of the past?" Kikyo finally asked after a long pause.

"Sister Kikyo? Is there something wrong?" Kaede just went out and asked as straightforward as that.

"Never mind. It's nothing to worry about. I'm going to go bathe by the waters. I will return before I leave." Kikyo picked up a pail for water and left.

"My soul collectors. I need to find them soon or else..." Kikyo gripped her chest with her hand.

"I won't be able to go on." Kikyo breathed and continued down to the waters.

**XxXxX**

"InuYasha? Wake up InuYasha. Hello in there." InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to some big brown ones.

"Kagome?" InuYasha sat up.

"When did I go to sleep?" InuYasha asked.

"All night. But you were snoring and we couldn't seem to get to you!" Kagome laughed.

"Where's the sun?" InuYasha looked around.

"Don't worry! It's only dawn. Miroku said we should find a village and eat then leave." Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku standing behind her.

"I guess that's okay." InuYasha stood up.

"What about our new journey?" Sango asked. This made InuYasha's memories come racing back.

"Oh yeah! Well first of all, we need to get the proper weapons for this new journey of ours!" Kagome smiled and picked up her big yellow backpack.

"Whadda ya mean the proper weapons?! We already have what we need!" InuYasha glared at Kagome.

"Come on InuYasha. You know you're basically useless without your Wind Scar! Without it you couldn't have beaten Naraku a bunch of times or drive Sesshomaru away in the past and--" InuYasha cut Kagome's point off.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. So what do you purpose we do about it now?!" InuYasha crabbily crossed his arms and pouted.

Yet Miroku nor Sango didn't even know what to do.

"Toutosai!" Kagome blurted out after a long silence.

"Toutosai!? Are you insane? I ain't going back to that old bat! I mean he can't even remember his own name!" InuYasha waved his hands about.

"Okay then we'll just have to find this Dark Priestess Asa on our own then!" Kagome turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey wait! Fine I'll do it, I'll do it!!" InuYasha didn't exactly sound easy, but he meant it.

"Really? Great! Now even Sango can get her Hiraikotsu put back together! How did it even break in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"Actually I'm unsure about that. Miroku and I have been trying to figure that out from that one time we passed out." Sango blushed.

"You mean you guys passed out once before the other night!?" InuYasha laughed.

"That's pathetic!"

"Lord InuYasha! Lord InuYasha!" A tiny voice yelled out.

"Hey that sounds like Myoga." Kagome looked around.

"It is I Master InuYasha! Myoga the flea has returned!" A small little flea landed on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Oh great it IS you." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Is that anyway to greet a loyal and trusting friend who's always stood at your side!" Myoga smiled then jumped on InuYasha's nose to drink some blood. InuYasha smacked him and watched him slowly fall to the ground.

"Yeah if running from every little sign of a fight is loyal!" InuYasha stared at Myoga already recovering from InuYasha's smack.

"What is it this time?" Kagome asked Myoga.

"Well there is this huge rumor going around about a Dark Priestess wondering about the lands!" Myoga jumped up and down.

"Dark Priestess?" InuYasha asked.

"Could it be the one we are pursuing?" Miroku asked.

"I think not. This Dark Priestess was hungry for revenge so she resurrected another Dark Priestess!" Myoga's voice grew terrified.

"What do you mean!? There are TWO Dark Priestesses on the loose now?" InuYasha almost yelled.

"Yes but you didn't hear it from me! And another thing...Have you not heard of the hidden palace known as the Sanctuary for Mortals?" Myoga randomly asked.

"What in the world are you getting at flea? You trying to confuse me? 'Cuz it's sure as hell working!" InuYasha picked up the flea by his head.

"Mercy Master InuYasha! I am only warning you as a sign of trouble brewing!" Myoga held out his tiny flea hands.

"What do you mean trouble's brewing!? Here you are randomly coming up to us telling us trouble's brewing! Tell me more!" InuYasha squeezed Myoga more.

"I am afraid the legend of the Age of Darkness is coming true! You must believe that only I am warning you! Please believe this!" Myoga nervously laughed.

"Tell us Myoga. What brings you to believe that this legend will come true?" Miroku asked.

"Because of the Dark Priestess...Asa Kirihara." Myoga instantly caught all of their attention. All three of them grew wide-eyed and spoke _what_ at the same time.

"So it is the same Dark Priestess we plan to hunt down." Sango said.

"You plan to hunt her down!? No Lord InuYasha! For your own safety! Please don't put your life in danger!" Myoga pleaded.

"Since when should I listen to you!? We're hunting her down because we want to do all of this land a favor!" InuYasha lied. But nobody seemed to notice.

"Listen and listen well master InuYasha...There is an untold legend of a hidden palace. Mortal eyes only see it. A haven in which they refuge to get away from demons. But if a demon were to enter by some speck of luck...The demon is said to turn into full human." Myoga squinted his eyes.

"Yeah so? What's that gotta do with us?" InuYasha shrugged.

"I will get there. It is said that seventy years ago, a demon wondered about...And fell for a human woman by the name of Anza. From there on they grew closer and then wanted to somehow create a haven for humans to live happily. The demon man decided to give some of his powers to the human woman who by the way was a Light Priestess. The most powerful kind of Priestess alive back then." Myoga spoke no lie. He continued.

"And the human woman was said to have absorbed some of the demon man's powers to create some kind of barrier. There they discovered the impossible. When the demon man entered this barrier, he transformed into a full human!" Myoga's words caused everyone's mouths to open wide.

"How did they do that?!" Kagome asked. "Like I said, the Light Priestess was the most powerful of Priestesses back then. She holds the power of Light and can hold respectable ability when used correctly." Myoga closed his eyes and thought some.

"When you say back then, do you mean there are no Light Priestesses alive today?" Sango asked.

"What you speak is correct Sango." Myoga replied. InuYasha thought for a second.

Hmm...Sounds like something Kikyo and I would do if we actually had that power.

He thought.

"But there is a catch to this palace's power. Of course it can turn demons into humans if they entered the barrier around the palace the demon man and human woman cast around it. The barrier is also said to be eternal. But like I said there is a catch. Any full demon who enters this palace and transforms into human...If in the barrier for so long, the demon will go into rage and their demon born body will begin to reject the human organs temporarily flowing throughout their body. But if a human stays in the barrier they will be safe." Myoga sat down.

"Yeah but...What happened to the human woman and demon man?" Asked Kagome.

"That my friends, is a secret! I must be on my way!" Myoga jumped off and quickly disappeared.

"Wait Myoga! Ugh! That flea's always running away!" InuYasha moped.

"What do you think when Myoga said the Age of Darkness is about to begin?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows?" InuYasha turned and began to walk towards the road South.


	6. A Vague Voice of Darkness

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** To Myoga's shocking words, another Dark Priestess lurks somewhere in the shadows...But will the return of a past mistake allow this second Dark Priestess to avenge her own scars of regret? To make matters worse, InuYasha still has yet to retreave Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave...Yet will Red Tetsuaiga and Adamant Barage be enough to overcome Risa and any other Priestess that get in InuYasha's way?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Six**

**"A Vague Voice of Darkness"**

"So where do you suggest we go now?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to go see Toutosai." InuYasha blurted out.

"But I thought you just said you didn't want to see him." Sango commented.

"Well I changed my mind!" InuYasha yelled out.

"A little touchy this morning are we?" Kagome remarked with a smirk.

"Shaddup! I'm not touchy!" InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"Look...Maybe you guys are right about getting our weapons fixed. But who knows whether of not the old man can even fix Tetsuaiga!" InuYasha turned around and continued to walk on.

While the InuYasha crew was headed to Toutosai's, Dark Priestess Asa was now thinking up a sinister plot. One that Myoga had warned them of earlier.

"Sister Asa! There is word pouring around about us." Kyoko came running up to Asa, Ritsuka, Risa and Kazuo at a hidden cave Asa had found to hide out for a little bit.

"I assume the Age of Darkness is about to take its course." Asa smiled. "Now. As for this Dark Priestess...Where can we find her?" Asa asked Kazuo.

"It is said she dead where all Priestesses are buried." Kazuo crossed his arms.

"It's a good thing we have Sesshomaru. Otherwise we wouldn't have anything!" Kyoko laughed.

"For that I shall thank him. Until then we need to get this dead Dark Priestess resurrected. Let's go!" Asa created her mist cloud and they were off.

Over to the South the InuYasha group was still arguing.

"How long until we get there?" Asked Kagome.

"Not until sunset." InuYasha said. "Well why don't we just use the faster way to go?" Kagome asked.

"Don't think I'm carrying your big yellow bag!" InuYasha glared, taking Kagome on her back.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome laughed. Kirara transformed into her true demon form, allowing Miroku and Sango to ride on her back. They were off.

"Why didn't we just do this before?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Maybe InuYasha is just plain dense today." Sango clued-up.

"Yes my lovely Sango. Now that we are alone..." Miroku leaned in.

"Kirara? Let's catch up to InuYasha!" Sango ordered. Kirara then gave a playful growl knowing what Sango meant. This caused Miroku to fall back some, preventing him from groping Sango!

"Ah!" Miroku hung tighter onto Kirara's fur.

"There goes that perverted Miroku again!" InuYasha commented from overhearing Miroku call Sango his lovely. Kagome just laughed.

"So how long until we get there?" Kagome asked.

"Not long at this fast pace we're going." InuYasha assured her. InuYasha hasn't said much this whole entire time. I wonder if he's still thinking of Kikyo. Kagome sighed in thought. Well this time I'm sure he's thinking of her. Tears began to water in Kagome's eyes.

"You all right back there Kagome?" Asked InuYasha.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine." Lied Kagome. Of course InuYasha still yet had a lot to learn about women, so all he said in reply was.

"Okay then." Then continued on to Toutosai's. Kagome only sighed once again. Finally they made it just before sunset.

"Good. Now all we have to do is find the old man, wherever he is." InuYasha let Kagome down.

"Maybe he's taking a bath?" Kagome looked around.

"Nah. He's probably eating right now, or wondering where he is." InuYasha crossed his arms and began to search.

"Hm. Toutosai! Where are ya?" InuYasha sniffed around. Miroku and Sango finally came to the ground and helped look also.

"Where's Toutosai? Usually he'd be wondering around and asking who we are." Sango scanned the land. Then InuYasha disappeared.

"InuYasha? Where'd you go?" Kagome ran around Toutosai's hut.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out once again. Then Momo popped out of nowhere.

"Moooo!" "Ah! Momo! You scared me! Where's Toutosai?" Kagome smiled.

"Moooo!" Momo looked over by Toutosai's other hut where he forged swords.

"Oh. He's making another sword? Let's go see." Kagome walked over to the hut.

"Toutosai? Are you in here?" Kagome looked in the hut.

"Oh! Kagome! Found the old man!" InuYasha uncrossed his arms and sat down on the floor.

"Huh? Oh InuYasha! How'd you find me?" Toutosai looked around.

"You old man I've been here for the past minute! You can't tell me you didn't even see me!" InuYasha quickly stood up.

"Oh. What did you need then?" Toutosai rather happily asked.

"I wanted you to...To fix Tetsuaiga." InuYasha drew his sword and handed it to Toutosai.

"Hmm...What did you do to it this time? First you broke it in half, then you couldn't even wield it until you got stronger, now what?" Toutosai examined it.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with it. Are you messing with me again?" Toutosai handed it back to InuYasha.

"No! I am not messin' with you! This is serious! Can't you do anything about it!?" InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha! He might be able to determine what's wrong with it once you tell him!" Kagome went spasmodic. Yet InuYasha didn't seem to have to heart to even tell Toutosai what happened.

"Well it's my sword and I'll tell him what's wrong with it when I want!" InuYasha waved his arms around. Kagome sighed.

"Somehow the Wind Scar and Backlash Wave won't appear." Kagome walked over to Toutosai.

"Oh my..." Toutosai had some doubt in his voice the second he heard that.

"What's oh my old man!? You're telling me you can't fix it!?" Toutosai glanced at the sword, then InuYasha, then Kagome.

This isn't good. If the old man can't fix it then...What now? Thought InuYasha.

"I have to see this for myself. Come on InuYasha." Toutosai handed the sword back to its master.

"What do you mean you have to see it for yourself? It's as simple as that! I can't use Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave!" InuYasha retreated the sword.

"Just come on. I might be able to fix it if I see what you did to it." Toutosai led Kagome and InuYasha outside to a field. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed behind.

"Do you think InuYasha got it fixed?" Asked Sango to Miroku.

"By the looks of it, I think not." Miroku said in reply.

"Are you able to transform Tetsuaiga?" Toutosai asked.

"Well. Yeah but like I said, I can't get the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave to form." InuYasha drew Tetsuaiga, allowing it to change into the bigger version.

"Okay here goes." InuYasha focused hard on the wind. But nothing formed.

"Wind Scar!!" InuYasha hit the big sword to the ground. Still nothing.

"Damn it all to hell. Ya see?! Nothing even happened!" InuYasha put Tetsuaiga away.

"Hm...Tell me what happened exactly to cause this." Toutosai rubbed his chin.

"Well...This one Priestess person came along and when I tried to use the Wind Scar she sort of well...Absorbed it somehow. Then she did the same with the Backlash Wave." InuYasha thought on it as he looked back on the events the just recently happened. With that Toutosai quickly turned to InuYasha.

"Oh my! You mean this Priestess absorbed your attacks? This is not good! Not good at all! Not good! Not good at all!" InuYasha stopped Toutosai from running in circles by hitting him on the head.

"Tell me why it's not good already old man! Can I not re-learn Wind Scar!?" InuYasha glared.

"Ohhh...You can't get it to form can you? That means you simply can't just re-learn it. You must retrieve Tetsuaiga's stolen abilities." Toutosai rubbed his new bump.

"So if InuYasha finds Risa the Priestess, how can he get Wind Scar back?" Miroku thought on this a bit. Toutosai replied.

"Of course you have to kill the one who has your Wind Scar, then from there you must rub their blood onto Tetsuaiga." Toutosai walked over to Momo and pet her. She happily mooed.

"That's that then! Now all we gotta do is find that damned Priestess and kill her!" InuYasha laughed in confidence.

"But how will you do that InuYasha? All you've got is your born abilities and a useless sword." Miroku informed.

"Yeah but I've also got Red Tetsuaiga." InuYasha glared.

"Yeah but still...Is that enough to kill her?" Kagome asked.

"I've also got Adamant Barage--" Kagome yet again cut InuYasha off.

"But when you tried to use Adamant Barage, she only retreated your Tetsuaiga...So you might need to be faster than that...Maybe this time niether Adamant Barage nor Red Tetsuaiga is enough to kill her." Kagome put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Kagome's right InuYasha. You'll need something else to kill her. Plus I think at this point you'll need us to help you kill her." Sango suggested. Yet InuYasha wasn't liking the sound of this, since he does have a hard head and refuses to let anybody help him achive his revenge.

Still by that time, InuYasha would do anything to get back Wind Scar and Backlash Wave.

"Damn it all to hell! This is so stupid! Why the heck did she even take Wind Scar!? I sure as hell didn't do anything to her!" InuYasha complained. Then Kagome realized something strange.

"She did say she was half-demon right? So maybe she's got something against the history of us defeating Naraku." Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"I think that'd be a good theory Kagome. But then again Naraku was known for never allying himself with nobody unless it was to torment them. Plus the only allies he ever had was Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kanna and they're all dead." Miroku reminded them.

"You're right." Kagome looked down at Kirara laying down.

"Well I guess what's left to do now is search for that damn Priestess Risa and get Wind Scar back!" InuYasha held up a fist in pride.

"I guess so." Miroku looked at Kagome and Sango.

"Let's go then." Sango got onto Kirara's back after she called her name. Miroku got on also. Kagome got onto InuYasha's back and they were off.

"See you later Toutosai!" Kagome waved. Toutosai waved back.

**XxXxX**

"I command thee...Rise Priestess Tsubaki." Asa smiled her evil smile.

A familiar face rose from a dead Priestess' grave.

Tsubaki...

She opened her vague blue orbs and gazed at the light.

Her black hair shimmered in the rays of the sun and she was just as alive as she was fifty years earlier, and as young as Kikyo stood.

"Why have you called me from the afterlife?" Tsubaki stared back, wondering what her future now held as a million thoughts of revenge began to scream through her darkened mind.


	7. Shattered Bond

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Kagome's heart begans to grow a dark hole in it...What's her reasoning of leaving InuYasha...Is it that she now realizes that InuYasha really wants to be with Kikyo...Or is it an un-natural light that's haunting Kagome? **_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Seven**

**"Shattered Bond"**

"Damn it! It's been three days and there hasn't been any sign of that stupid Priestess." InuYasha plopped himself onto the ground.

"Maybe they thought they should lay low you know? She could appear anytime now." Sango had changed into her demon slayer's uniform. Kagome and InuYasha looked up at Sango.

"Sango's right InuYasha. Risa could show up anytime." Kagome set all her arrows in her pack and swung her bow over her shoulder then stood up.

"Let's go then." InuYasha stood up. Kirara and Miroku stood also. Just as they did, a demonic aura filled the air.

"Do you sense that!?" Kagome instantly felt it and turned to the sky. A black and dark purple smoke filled the sky.

"Is it a miasma?" InuYasha covered his mouth.

"I don't think it is, it's too thick. Miroku stanced. "Be careful, who knows what will come out of that!" Sango held her Hiraikotsu, ready to attack.

Then an evil laugh filled the sky with echoes.

"That laugh..." Kagome shuffled her eyes, trying to make out the laugh.

"It can't be." InuYash growled.

"I recognize that laugh!" Kagome stood forward.

"Kagome! No!" InuYasha called out to Kagome as she began to run off. InuYasha ran after her.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?!" He caught up to her.

"I'm going to fight! I know what to do!" Kagome glared at him.

"How do we even know it's really her?" He snapped back.

"I just know okay!? Now let me--" Kagome was cut off.

"So we meet again Priestess!" The voice echoed closer. InuYasha and Kagome turned around. A figure in a blue kimono appeared. Her blue eyes pierced a red aura, causing InuYasha to be bound to the ground. He began to struggle.

"Kagome...!" He then let out loud painful groans.

"What did you do to him!?" Kagome leaned to InuYasha's side. The figure fully appeared. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Tsubaki! I knew it was you!" She took out an arrow and aimed it at Tsubaki.

"However did you remember my name? My, my, my you've grown these passed months since we met. I will now take what's mine and bestow my revenge upon you!" Tsubaki yelled.

"How is it possible?" Kagome still couldn't grasp the fact that Tsubaki was standing right there, as alive as Kagome was.

"Possible? That I live? You'll have to find out for yourself...That's if you'll survive." Tsubaki laughed.

"Ka...go...me..." Tsubaki looked down at InuYasha.

"Attemting to talk now are we? That shouldn't be hard now should it?" Tsubaki held our her hand.

"Tell me one thing Priestess Kagome. Do you love InuYasha?" She gave an evil smirk.

"What?" Kagome glanced at InuYasha who was still struggling. "Do I...Love InuYasha?" The glint in Kagome's eyes faded and her soul was now under Tsubaki's control.

"You did not answer. I'm sorry but now I'll take it from here Priestess. You are now of no value to me." Tsubaki squeezed her hand as if to squeeze Kagome's heart. Kagome screamed.

"Ka...gome!!!" InuYasha painfully yelled. "Let...Her...GO!" InuYasha began to attempt to crawl. What? This half demon is trying to break my spell. Looks like what drives him is Kagome. This should be fun. Tsubaki smiled. She then made Kagome turn to InuYasha.

"Now then...Shall we begin?" Tsubaki's eyes once again pierced a red glow. InuYasha yelled in even more pain from the force of Tsubaki's curse. Yet by that point, InuYasha's words weren't able to get through to Kagome, now that she was under Tsubaki's control.

"Damn it..." InuYasha began to endeavor to crawl again.

"Persistant half breed!" Tsubaki yelled, walked over to InuYasha, then kicked him. He screamed in pain.

"Damn you stupid Priestess!" InuYasha grabbed Tsubaki's legs.

"You think you can overcome me? I am a dark Priestess! You are merely a half demon! Ha! Looks like I'll have to take the girl. If want her back, come to the place where you and Kikyo left eachother!" Tsubaki laughed and then disappeared.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!!!!" The gravity spell then wore off. Yet InuYasha ramained on the ground. He faintly whispered.

"Kagome..." He closed his eyes.

"InuYasha!" Sango's voice cracked InuYasha's eyes open.

"Sango, Miroku..." InuYasha stood up.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku looked around.

"Tsubaki took her away." InuYasha held his hurt arm that Tsubaki kicked earlier.

"Tsubaki? You don't mean the Dark Priestess Tsubaki?" Sango looked up at the sky. The dark purple mist began to fade away.

"We've got to find her!" Sango called Kirara. InuYasha quickly ran ahead.

"Wait InuYasha! We wouldn't know where to look!" Miroku called out. InuYasha didn't bother to tell Miroku or Sango where Kagome was. Now all he wanted was to get Kagome back...Alone. I'm sorry you guys. I need to do this alone. InuYasha thought as he contiued running along to find Kagome.

As InuYasha was doing that, Tsubaki had brought Kagome to the Sacred Tree where Kikyo had sealed InuYasha fifty years ago.

"Good work Priestess Tusbaki. I'm glad you stuck to our deal. Now all we need to do is lure InuYasha here and break these two up." Asa laughed.

"As for your part in my deal?" Tsubaki looked at Asa. "We are of the same mind Priestess Tsubaki. We both share equal desires. And that desire would be revenge. Revenge on Kikyo." Asa smiled. Tsubaki finally got the drift.

"I understand Pristess Asa. As for me?" Tsubaki waited for an answer. Asa thought for a second.

"You shall search for Kikyo after you do this one last task for me." Asa intently gazed at Tsubaki.

"Once InuYasha gets here. I want you to make him relive the old days. Make his little lover here leave him. If the curse comes through, that damned little Priestess will be out of the way. And when we do find Kikyo, and kill her, InuYasha here will be all alone." Asa then smiled once again.

"I shall fufill your wish Priestess Asa." Tsubaki bowed.

"Set a curse upon the girl, then quietly leave. I shall watch from afar." Asa pointed at a mountaintop.

"The curse may take a few days to take its course though--" Asa cut Tsubaki off.

"I shall make sure the curse happens today. Once the curse is casted, search for Kikyo." Asa re-informed.

Tsubaki once again bowed.

"May I ask Priestess Asa. How is it you know all of this? How is it you know of Kikyo and InuYasha's betrayal?" Tsubaki asked. Asa glared.

"I have my sources." Asa smiled as Sesshomaru's face appeared in her mind.

"I understand. No further questions asked." Tsubaki turned to Kagome still standing soulless. Asa and her minions left for the mountaintop. Asa began to cast her usual mist spell so InuYasha wouldn't be able to smell them out.

"Now then Kagome. Shall we began this spell?" Tsubaki's eyes pireced, allowing Kagome to snap back into her usual self.

"Where am I?" She looked around then at Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! Where's InuYasha!?" She looked around again, but no InuYasha...At least not yet.

"He will be here shortly. Stay and you'll see him." Tsubaki glared.

"Why did you bring me here!?" Then something brought attention to Kagome.

"The Sacred Tree...? Why...?" Kagome walked over to the tree.

This is where InuYasha and I first met. But why would Tsubaki bring me here? Then again this is where InuYasha and Kikyo parted ways. Kagome thought, then she looked down.

"May I give a piece of advice for you Kagome? Even if you did make me re-live that annoying memory of Kikyo giving me this scar. We two are Priestesses. So you should be able to understand this." Tsubaki walked up to Kagome. Kagome backed off.

"Is this one of your tricks Tsubaki?" Kagome glared.

"Just a little advice is all. You love InuYasha no? Then I'm sure you already feel resentment toward Kikyo do you not? Do ever wish Kikyo would be gone forever?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Why are you asking me this?" Kagome's eyes teared. I did wish for Kikyo to be gone from our lives forever once. But that I was just fooling myself. If Kikyo did ever die forever...InuYasha wouldn't be able to live on in life. Like when I saved Kikyo just for InuYasha that one time in the cave. And that other time when Kikyo fell into Naraku's miasma. Kagome fixed her mind on memories of InuYasha and Kikyo. This caused a small darkness in Kagome's heart to appear once again.

"I know if Kikyo was dead...That InuYasha wouldn't be able to live on." Kagome clenched her jaw together, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. That's it Kagome, I can feel the darkness in your heart, which strengthens this curse. Tsubaki thought.

"But sometimes I do want...I want InuYasha to myself sometimes. But that's too selfish of me. I know I want InuYasha to be happy. But what about _my _happiness!?" Kagome turned to Tsubaki. Kagome was now crying.

"Yes I am sure you love InuYasha this much. But why not leave him? He has left you many times hasn't he? How many times have you gone back to him, knowing how much he loves Kikyo?" Tsubaki feigned sadness in her voice. Kagome's tears continued to fall.

"He's left me many times. But still...He can't help his feelings for her." Kagome answered.

"Many times...InuYasha left me for Kikyo many times in the past." Kagome leaned against the Sacred Tree.

"It's always been you going back to him hasn't it?" Tsubaki asked. A realization finally passed over Kagome's mind. Her eyes widened.

"It has...I'm always the one who goes back to him even if he's a stupid two timing jerk!" Kagome fell to her knees. Tsubaki was now able to cast her curse.

"You must not allow InuYasha to lure you in. Never allow yourself to want InuYasha. You know he will just keep going back to Kikyo. If you know that much, find somebody else that will love only you. Leave InuYasha. Do this and you'll be happier than InuYasha." Tsubaki walked over to Kagome. She looked up at her.

"Is this...Why you returned? But how is it you're alive Tsubaki?" Kagome asked.

"I have my ways. But just to warn you. If you do allow yourself to stay with InuYasha, you will live a horrible life." Tsubaki's eyes pierced red.

But InuYasha and I are connected aren't we? It's either me or Kikyo. Which will he choose? One day he'll have to choose won't he? I know it's Kikyo he wants.

They belong together.

A memory of Kikyo and InuYasha kissing came up in her mind.

They live in the same time.

Another memory of Kikyo talking to InuYasha fazed her mind.

They have a history together.

Kagome thought of Kikyo and InuYasha walking together along a riverside.

And most of all.

They need eachother.

Once again, another memory of InuYasha and Kikyo locking lips emerged her mind.

Because of what happened fifty years ago.

InuYasha needs to prove to Kikyo that it wasn't him that killed her, it was Naraku.

InuYasha only needed me to search for the shards, otherwise I was in the way.

_I need you to look for the shards! _

InuYasha's voice echoed in Kagome's thoughts. Kagome slowly stood up after thinking on it.

"They belong together. I know they do." Kagome whispered.

"Will you wait for InuYasha to tell him?" Tsubaki asked.

"I will think on this. But I love InuYasha...So I must let him go." Kagome wiped away her tears.

"He'll be happier with Kikyo right?" Kagome slowly walked in front of Tsubaki and stood to look up at the sky.

"InuYasha and Kikyo..." Kagome whispered to the clouds.

"You belong together." A tear fell down Kagome's cheek.

Perfect. The curse will now take place. All we need now is to wait for them to seperate. Tsubaki evily smiled, then quietly departed.

"That's a good girl Tsubaki. Now once that stupid Priestess Kagome leaves InuYasha, she won't ever be able to save him."

Asa smiled. Tsubaki was now off on her journey to find Kikyo. But the question that kept replaying in Tsubaki's mind was, where _was _Kikyo anyways?

"Kagome, I'm coming for you." InuYasha said to himself as he was still running for the Sacred Tree. Finally arriving, he spotted Kagome, with her easy to recognize green school uniform.

"Kagome!" He yelled out. He finally got to her side.

"What's the matter Kagome? Your eyes are all red and puffy. Have you been crying?" InuYasha examined Kagome's face. But he couldn't seem to read her emotions. She wouldn't dare look InuYasha in the eyes, knowing he's always wanted Kikyo. Kikyo was practically engraved in his thoughts no matter what Kagome did.

"Kagome? Say something. What did Tsubaki do to you? Where is she anyways?" InuYasha held out his claws as he scanned the area for any sign of Tsubaki.

"She left." Kagome finally said. "What?" InuYasha looked at Kagome in amazement that she actually finally said something.

"Did I studder? She left!" Kagome yelled.

"What the--What did I do?" InuYasha grew defensive.

"You didn't do anything. But what you need to do is find Kikyo." Kagome hid her eyes as her tears started up again.

"What...?" InuYasha walked closer to Kagome.

"Why are you still standing here!? Huh!? Go find Kikyo and leave me alone!" Kagome's fists squeezed together.

The sun began to set.

"Kagome. What's gotten into you?" InuYasha took a gentle hold of her shoulders.

"The truth InuYasha. That's what's gotten into me. You see? I now realized something." Kagome's tears finally became visible to InuYasha.

"You're crying? What do you mean by all of this?" InuYasha grew confused.

"I mean I now know what it is I truly want." Kagome slowly locked gazes with InuYasha.

"What's going on Kagome!? Did Tsubaki say something to you? What did she say to you?" InuYasha shifted his eyes back and forth.

"I'm saying goodbye InuYasha." He slightly shook Kagome.

"Don't say this Kagome. Why are you doing this? What did I do?" A lump began to form in InuYasha's throat and his voice began to crack.

"You didn't do anything InuYasha. I'm making this choice on my own okay? Please understand this. I know it's Kikyo you want to be with, right? So just forget about me and we can move on." Kagome looked down.

"Kagome? This is what you want? But why? Are you sure you're alright? It must be stress! By tomorrow you'll be fine!" InuYasha looked to the side.

"I'm saying goodbye InuYasha and that's my choice. I'm not happy and you know you aren't either. So let's move on." Kagome walked passed InuYasha.

"Kagome wait. Don't go." InuYasha turned. Kagome stopped and looked back.

"I should have never shattered the Jewel back then in the first place. I'm going home. I'm no longer of any use in this time."

Kagome wiped away a tear and walked away.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran in front of her.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me! Right? This is all one big joke isn't it? Good one Kagome!"

InuYasha faked a big laugh.

But what hurt him the most was he knew very well that Kagome was serious.

Kagome turned around one last time.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. But what we have isn't what we want is it? Do you want to keep worrying about Kikyo day by day and have me get hurt everytime you go to Kikyo? Or do you want to be with Kikyo and not have to worry about her?" Kagome gave a sad smile and continued to walk on.

This made InuYasha stop.

This time he just stood and watched Kagome walk away.

He looked down after Kagome left into the distance.

"Kagome..." He whispered and turned to the Sacred Tree.

"What was it that made you do this Kagome?" InuYasha asked the sky.

**XxXxX**

Everything's changing so fast for me.

But it's what InuYasha wants right?

If you love someone, it's not wrong to just leave them alone is it?

InuYasha doesn't want me.

Now Kikyo and InuYasha can be happy together.

Kagome began to run.

She ran and ran as fast as she could back to the Bone Eater's Well.

Then she ran into Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango said in surprise.

"Where's InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Oh...He's fine. I've gotta go back to my time." Kagome looked down.

"For what?" Asked Miroku.

"I just need to laeve okay? Don't wait up. Goodbye Sango. You're a really great friend and I hope the best for you. Miroku? You're a good person and I hope you find what you need." Kagome smiled at them and walked over to Kirara.

"I'll miss you too Kirara." Kagome pet her one last time. Kirara meowed at Kagome.

"If you see Shippo and I know you will. Tell him goodbye for me will you?" Kagome then walked away.

"What's wrong with her? Does this mean she's leaving for good?" Sango worridly asked Miroku.

"I'm unsure. You don't think InuYasha did something to upset her do you?" Miroku asked.

"I know as much as you do." Sango and Miroku watched Kagome leave into the darkness.

"We'll find out as soon as we find InuYasha." Miroku and Sango got onto Kirara's back to continue their search for InuYasha.


	8. The Life I Left Behind

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Thoughts began to consume Kagome's mind...Thoughts and memories of InuYasha. Yet she still doesn't know why she really left...Could Kikyo be the reason. That's what Kagome thinks and yet...Why now? Why did Kagome chose now of all times? Just when InuYasha and the rest need her most. Yet a strange dream seems to keep coming to Kagome...What is this dream trying to tell her?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Eight**

**"The Life I Left Behind"**

_**Kagome**_

My goodbyes were kind of brief. But that's okay because I'm on my way home. No questions asked. Though I will miss Sango and Miroku. I'll miss the way Sango and Miroku always playfully fight. I'll miss Kirara and Shippo too. Thinking this makes me want to cry even more.

As I was walking to the Bone Eater's Well, I looked back for a second at all the memories I shared...With InuYasha. I sighed.

I'll never look back after this, still the good times made me want to stay even more.

InuYasha didn't do anything this time. But it's just the other times that drives me away.

Then again I have no idea why I'm even doing this.

Still the more I think about how many times I saw InuYasha with Kikyo the more I want to leave.

It's for the best. "Goodbye InuYasha..." I cried my last tear for him and I jumped down the well never to come back again. The many memories of us rushed through my mind once again. But they quickly faded as I finally arrived back in my time. My original life before any of this happened.

I sighed and looked up at the huts ceiling that held this well. "I'm home." I smiled and climbed the latter up and out. Without looking back I slid open the door and shut it behind me. The sun was setting like it was back at the Feudal Era. Now I'll be able to go back to school once fall approaches.

After I stood to watch the sun set, I walked over to my house.

But I hesitated to walk in at first. That's until Mom opened the door.

"Kagome? Oh my you're back! That's great Kagome, we were about to light the fireworks Grandpa bought yesterday!" She smiled and passed me with a bag of fireworks.

"Really? That's great Mom but...I'm really tired so I think I'll just take a bath and then go to bed okay?" I gave a weak smile and hurried inside. I didn't wait for an answer from my mom though.

I bumped into Souta as I walked around the corner.

"Oh hey Sis. You're back! Did you bring InuYasha? I wanna show him this one new game Mom got me--" I quickly cut Souta off.

"No I did NOT bring that stupid two timing jerk!" I had no idea why it was I snapped at Souta. Still I shouldn't have. I guess when it comes to this subject I just go off on anyone. Even the ones I love.

"Okay, okay. I'll go!" Souta ran off around the corner and outside. Maybe staying here long enough I should be able to calm down.

I just need to get out some.

At first I thought maybe I should light some fireworks. Then again that would remind me too much of when I tied...That firework to my arrow and shot it at that demon. With InuYasha by my side.

Heh...Here I am trying to avoid the subject of InuYasha and one thought just leads to another memory.

I am so dumb at times. But I guess you need to get hurt to live on in life.

You can't just avoid it. I finally got to my room to see Buyo sleeping on my bed.

I sat next to him.

"Hey Buyo..." I pet his head. He gave his usual deepened meow.

"Don't look at me like that Buyo. I know InuYasha isn't here to tease you so..." I stopped myself.

"Never mind..." I picked Buyo up and set him on the floor. He walked away. With that I layed down on my bed for a couple of minutes. How many times has this emotion consumed me?

How many times has InuYasha come after me? I have no idea but...I know it's been alot. I sat up and walked over to the bathroom to take my bath.

First I filled the tub with bubbles then turned on the water. After I got into the tub I was now able to relax some. "It's been a while since I took a good bath like this." I sighed and tied up my hair.

Listening to Mom and Gramps set off the fireworks sort of calmed me.

No matter how loud they were though...It couldn't drown out the echoes of my thoughts.

Then I had an idea. A brilliant idea that would end all ideas. What if I just drowned to the afterlife? What if I could end all my sorrows and worries. That way I'd be out of Kikyo and InuYasha's way forever.

I don't think they'd mind would they? This will be my last goodbye.

I slowly breathed in my last breath then held it and sunk my head in the warm bath water. I opened my eyes. It was pure blue. The bubbles stung my eyes but I didn't mind much since any kind of pain would soon end.

I let out my remaining breath and held myself down under the water. I grew dizzy. Everything began to fade. My whole life began to flash through my mind. Then I felt some pressure against my lungs.

Then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the water!

"What!?" I choked on my words, wondering who it was who pulled me out!

"Kagome! What are you thinking!? Why the hell are you trying to kill yourself? I'm not worth your death!" InuYasha? It couldn't have been.

"Inu...Yasha..." I barely made out. His face was so blurry.

"Kagome...? Are you alright!? What were you thinking?" But I couldn't say anything more, I blacked out...

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you awake?" That soothing voice. Who's there?

"Kagome honey? You're awake." It was Mom's soothing voice.

"Mom...?" I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in my room.

"Thank goodness! I'm so happy you're alright!" She hugged me.

"Mom? Where's InuYasha?" I asked. "InuYasha? InuYasha was never here!" Souta's voice said behind Mom.

"What?" Mom broke the hug.

"InuYasha? I don't recall him coming in." Mom gave another smile of relief.

"But he was here. I know he was. He was the one who saved me!" I corrected.

"But it wasn't InuYasha that saved you. It was Hojo!" Souta opened the door. Hojo then walked in.

"Hojo!? HOJO?!?!" My face instantly became hot!

"Oh my! Hojo! What are you doing here?" I quickly stood up.

"Oh Kagome! I promise I didn't see a thing. Please forgive me." Hojo blushed and bowed. My face was probably as red as his at that point! But still...He saved me.

"Hojo was on his way to buy some fireworks and he decided to come visit you!" My mom filled in.

"Oh really? Um..." I looked away.

"I'll leave you two alone!" Mom and Souta left my room and shut the door.

"Kagome? Are you doing okay? Your grandfather said you had amnesia that's why you couldn't make it to the High School Orientation last week." Hojo gave a worried look at me. I guess Gramps couldn't think of anything better this time. He could just say I caught a cold again. I sighed.

"Oh yeah. It was only temporary so...I'm better now." I smiled.

"That's good to hear Kagome. I'm glad you're okay. You know you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to. And you've got your friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Remember that." Hojo smiled.

This made me realize something once again. How could I have been so stupid? If I left forever, Mom, Gramps, Souta and my friends would be so sad. I wouldn't want that. Anything but that. I need to figure out my problems the old fashioned way!

Talking to somebody. Or I could just ignore it and figure it out all on my own.

That'd be better. I wouldn't want to burden anybody by telling them my problems.

"Thank you Hojo. For saving me. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'm just too tired right now. I've had a long day." I smiled.

"You're welcome Kagome. Um...I wanted to ask you something." Hojo gave a nervous smile.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"Will you go to the Fireworks Festival with me this Tuesday? It is the forth of July after all!" Hojo anxiously waited for my answer. I thought on it for a bit.

"Of course I will Hojo. After what you did for me. I have nothing else to do." I smiled.

"Great Kagome. I'll pick you up on the forth at six. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi will be going as well." Hojo stood up from my bed.

"I'll leave you alone to rest now okay?" Hojo walked out. I sighed. I truly was thankful for what Hojo did for me. I have no regrets now. Except for that one thing. I layed down.

"InuYasha..." I whispered and soon fell asleep into a deep dream.

"_This rouge does not suit you! Demon blood is good enough for you! But I'll take the Shikon Jewel nonetheless, thanks!" _

_That's InuYasha's voice. Wait a minute! I saw this same vision in Kikyo's mind when I saved her that one time. _

_I've never dreamed of this since then. _

"_I hate you! TRAITOR!" _

_Kikyo's voice. _

_But she still doesn't know that that's NOT InuYasha! _

"_Die InuYasha!!" Kikyo's holding an arrow at InuYasha. _

_This must be where she sealed him to the Sacred Tree. _

_Are my dreams trying to tell me something?_

"_Kaede, burry the Jewel with me and burn my body..." _

_Kikyo is telling Kaede her last wishes. _

_This is how the Shikon Jewel ended up inside of me. _

_Kikyo was burried with it and then burned._

"_Sister Kikyo!!! Sister Kikyo!!!!!!!!" _

_And that must be Kaede as a young girl. _

_Kikyo's falling to the ground. _

_There's so much blood on the ground. _

"_Sister Kikyo...I am sorry for this...I cannot burn your body just yet. Someone please help me get Sister Kikyo in the..." _

_What? What's Kaede saying? I can only make out so much. _

_Where is Kaede trying to take Kikyo? _

_Better yet...Why am I even dreaming of Kikyo? _

"_Sister Kikyo, it'll be all right, just breath...I'm here to help you..." _

_Why in the world is Kaede telling Kikyo to breath? _

_I thought Kikyo had died after she wished for Kaede to burry her. _

_At least that's what Kaede had told. _

"_The Jewel is okay but you need to hold on to it a little longer just long enough to keep you and the...alive." _

_Keep Kikyo and what alive? I'm so confused now. _

"_Kikyo...? Kagome...? Kagome. Kagome!"_

"Kagome honey. Time to wake up now. It's breakfast time." My mom shook my shoulder.

"Mom?" I sat up.

"Breakfast time honey. Your turn to feed Buyo and change his box kay?" Mom smiled at me and left my room.

"My head feels so foggy." I got out of bed. Then my dream replayed through my head. My eyes slowly widened.

"Kikyo..." I whispered to the ground.

"That dream was so strange." I shook my head out of a daze.

Then again that dream could have been about anything.

I don't usually dream so clearly.

But this one was as clear as when I'm awake.

Maybe it's trying to tell me something. Then again I highly doubt that! I'm not psychic! I laughed at this thought of course.

Then brushed it off for a while. I ran a brush through my hair then got dressed. I decided to wear a red outfit today.

A red skirt, a lighter red shirt, and my red tennis shoes.

I don't know why I chose red.

InuYasha's face popped into my mind. Red reminded me so much of him.

I shook my head and quickly changed into a blue outft.

"That's better." I quickly rushed downstairs and sat at the dinner table.

"Morning Sis." Souta smiled as he took a big gulp of his orange juice.

"Morning Souta. Where's Mom?" I asked scanning the room.

"She's outside sweeping. She already ate." Souta got up and walked to pet Buyo.

"Where are you headed?" I asked. "To buy some more fireworks. Mom gave me enough Yen to get a whole box!" Souta laughed and ran out the door.

What a good way to start out the day. I thought as I slowly ate. The forth was only two days away. I wanted so much for it to come.

Talking to Hojo and my friends might take my mind off of the Feudal Era.

I sighed and decided to take a walk in the yard.

First I fed Buyo and changed his litter. I walked over to the family's Tree of Ages.

The life I left behind felt so warm. But then again...

"_No, you should shut up and let me protect you!"_

"_I'll stay human for a little while longer...Just for you."_

"_Kagome..."_

InuYasha's voice kept echoing in my mind.

It wouldn't stop.

"Just shut up will you!" I yelled to the sky as I walked closer to the Tree of Ages.

"He belongs with Kikyo. Not me. I can never truly have made InuYasha happy. Why can't I just except that?"

I whispered to the ground.

A green leaf fell to my foot.

"Maybe you're here too..." I gave a sad smile at the little leaf.

"You couldn't hold on either could you? I am the leaf. The branches are...InuYasha. And the roots are the life that held us together. But Kikyo is the sun...Right?" A tear tumbled down and onto the leaf I now picked up to hold.

"I couldn't hold onto InuYasha...So I just fell and gave up." My tears continued to fall.

"Kagome?" My mom's voice shattered my thoughts. I turned.

"Mom..." I ran over to hug her.

"Kagome...? What's the matter?" She hugged me back.

"I just couldn't hold on any longer Mom. I just want to move on. That's all." I wiped my tears and looked up at my mom.

"Did something happen back down the well Kagome? I promised before Kagome, that I wouldn't ask what the problem was unless you wanted to talk about it. But dont cry. Whatever it is, you'll get through remember? This Tree of Ages will help us all." My mom gave a warm smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you mom...I think I'll be able to go on for a little while longer. I just...I just need to figure some things out." I brushed away my lingering tears and turned back to the Tree of Ages.

"Thank you Tree of Ages. But I must walk this lonely road alone this time." I nodded to the tree and went back inside.

**XxXxX**

"Kagome? Wake up. Ayumi and Eri are on the phone." I slowly opened my eyes.

"That dream again..." I got up out of bed to get the phone.

"Hello?" I groggily answered.

"Oh Kagome! You sound like you just not woke up!" Ayumi laughed.

"I did just wake up." I giggled back.

"Heard you and Hojo are going on a date to the Festival tomorrow!" I could easily tell Ayumi was entertained by this. How much did they love teasing me about Hojo? What is it about Hojo that makes him and I such a perfect couple?

"Where'd you hear that!?" I hissed into the line.

"Oh come on Kagome! Hojo told us!" I sighed at Ayumi's phrase.

"I know you guys want Hojo and I to become an item, and Hojo's a nice guy and all but--" Ayumi cut me off.

"But he's not that violent _other _boyfriend of yours is he?" Ayumi gave a sour leer.

InuYasha's golden eyes came to mind.

I shook my head out of it.

"No! I'm...I'm not going out with anybody. That guy...He moved." I sighed.

"Really? Now you can go with Hojo! He'll be so happy!" Ayumi and Eri both giggled in the background.

"What is it about me that makes Hojo happy?" I randomly asked.

"Oh come on Kagome! Hojo has the hots for you and you know it! All you have to do is like him back. It's not too hard. He is after all the hunk of the school!" Great. Here Ayumi was again quoting the status of Hojo. I sighed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at the Festival then huh?" I rather said in annoyance.

"Sure you will. But we'll be sure to leave you alone once the couple's firework show starts!" Ayumi laughed then hung up after more giggling.

Sometimes I think they torture me on purpose because it thrills them. But they're my friends so I at least have to give them a little credit for wanting me to be happy in love. But I had that...

"_Hey Kagome? What are you doing?" InuYasha asked as I was watching the rain fall. _

"_Watching the rain...Isn't it so peaceful?" I smiled at him. _

"_Hah! Peaceful! It will be once we defeat Naraku!" InuYasha gave a small smirk. _

"_Get a grip InuYasha! Sit boy!" _

"_OW! Why'd you do that!?" He yelled. _

"_Because you're so full of it. But I like it anyway..." I laughed back as the rain continued._

Why did this memory of all memories faze my thoughts!? Ugh! It's so annoying! I looked out the window of my room and smiled. A bird flew by.

"He hasn't come after me..." I walked away to the bathroom to take a shower and start another boring day.

Another dawn broke the day. I sat up and stared out at the rising sun.

Again that dream...This dream seemed to only bother me when I came home.

Why? Maybe it's just Kikyo and InuYasha that's bothering me.

I checked the floor.

Still no sign of InuYasha.

I should expect that though.

Just to make sure was all. In case I said 'Sit' in my dreams again. Like that one time he came after me. But I should forget already!

"Ugh! What a drag! Just leave me alone already! Sit boy!" I randomly yelled. Then a pound vibrated the ground.

"InuYasha?" I quickly got out of bed and into the hall.

"Oh, sorry Sis. I was going to the bathroom when I bumped into this table." Souta picked up the small tea table and set it back up right.

"Don't scare me like that again Souta!" I snapped at him.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Souta grabbed Buyo and ran to the bathroom and locked the door, lauging his heart out.

"Whatever..." I sighed. I could feel my heart beat inside of my ears. I truly thought it was InuYasha.

That I was just kidding myself. Why would InuYasha be here? What a dumb thought! I'm so stupid as to think that!

What is it that makes me so mad?

I've made my decision.

I'm not going back.

Not even if Shippo begged me to.

Not even if Kikyo died forever.

Wait a minute...I shouldn't think this.

How impure of me...Great now I've just made myself even more confused.

With my thoughts raging and all, I turned and walked back into my room to sleep for a little while longer.

Just until lunch or something. I would sleep in all day. No doubt about that. I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

"InuYasha..." I cried some more and fell asleep.

"Why can't I just except the truth?"


	9. If Only

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Kagome's gone. Yet InuYasha still doesn't even know what made Kagome leave in the first place. Once one thought of Kagome consumes InuYasha's thoughts, it only leads to a memory of Kikyo...**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Nine**

**"If Only"**

"I don't understand. Why would Kagome just take off like that? I know I didn't say anything wrong." InuYasha was walking alone along a river side, thinking of Kagome. But most of all...Kikyo.

"Why would Kagome tell me to just look for Kikyo. Was it something I said? Damn it all!" InuYasha kicked the water as he cursed to himself. He kept re-thinking and re-thinking about what it was that he had done to Kagome in the past. He couldn't seem to put his claw on it though.

"Damn her...Why would she just leave without any kind of specific explination?" He whispered to himself as he fixedly stared at his reflection. Yet his reflection seemed to be missing something.

"The Beads of Subjugation. That can't be the reason Kagome is so angry can it?" InuYasha asked himself. He felt his empty chest. There was something missing. A piece of InuYasha was lost.

Strange, since he's been feeling this ever since he met Kagome. Was it Kagome that filled this emptiness deep down inside of him? No...It couldn't be Kagome.

"Damn these useless emotions...If only I could have realized back then that wasn't Kikyo..." InuYasha began to walk along his old path that he had walked with Kikyo. The place where they first met.

"_If you value your life I suggest you stay away from me." Kikyo glared towards where InuYasha hid up in a tree. The night of the New Moon...That's when we first met Kikyo. _

"_If you don't know about the Shikon Jewel then so be it." Kikyo coldly turned her back. No later than a few seconds did she fall to her knees, then to the ground. _

_Her energy was much too weak for her legs to hold her up by that point. From the demons she battled to protect the Shikon Jewel. _

"_Huh?" Inuyasha jumped down the tree to see Kikyo. The rain began to pour harder as it washed off the dirt on Kikyo's pale delicate face. InuYasha was taken back by her beauty. _

"_She's some Priestess..." He was about to touch her face when voices in the distance began to call her name. _

"_Kikyo! Sister Kikyo! Where are you!?" InuYasha looked back and ran away._

I never expected to ever see her again from that day on. But I ended up deciding to look into it. Since back then my wish of becoming a full blooded demon was so strong. We met up many times.

At first I never quite understood why it was though that she never killed me. She had a chance to though.

"_Will you stop it!? Why is it you never finish me off!?" InuYasha had yelled as Kikyo began to walk away. _

"_I have no wish to waste more arrows. You will be wise to leave me and the Sacred Jewel alone."_

"Kikyo..." InuYasha whispered to the sky and contiued to walk a path form the past. Standing on a hilltop, another memory too, began to faze InuYasha's mind. A memory of why it was Kikyo never killed InuYasha.

"_InuYasha. You're there aren't you? Why don't you come out?" Kikyo said, sitting on the ground watching a near village just down the hill. InuYasha peaked out of the bushes to see Kikyo in sight. _

"_This is the first time we've spoken up close." Kikyo faintly smiled. "So? What's your point?" InuYasha was staring at Kikyo with a sour glare. _

"_I understand you saved my sister Kaede. I want to thank you." Kikyo nodded. _

"_Oh that!? Trust me! The gratitude thing doesn't look to good on you." The wind carried InuYasha's words away, as a gentle breeze tickled Kikyo's face. _

"_InuYasha? How do I look to you? Do I seem human?" Kikyo's questoning words confused InuYasha. He grew wide eyed. _

"_Huh? Now what are you going on about?" He hissed. Kikyo glanced at him and looked up at the clear blue sky. _

"_I show my weakness to no one. If I show any doubts or weakness, a demon will overcome me. I am human...But I can never be human. We're a lot alike, you and I. You a half-human. That's why I could not kill you." Kikyo stared down. InuYasha stood up. _

"_Ha! Is that suppose to be an excuse?! Doesn't really seem like you!" He began to walk away. _

_But Kikyo's sincere stare caught his attention. _

"_Huh?" He stared back, wondering what Kikyo's chesnut eyes held. _

"_You're right. I suppose it's not like me." Kikyo smiled. When she stood up to leave she gave a sad look. _

"_InuYasha?" She barely managed to say. _

"_Huh? What is it?" InuYasha lowered his words to a more gentle tone. _

"_Never mind. It's nothing." Kikyo turned around. _

"_Hey wait! Kikyo!" InuYasha called. Kikyo turned. _

"_Come back here tomorrow!" He blushed. But when Kikyo smiled he let out another angry toned voice. _

"_I mean...I wanna give you something!" He gave a shy glare. _

"_You want to give me something? That's good InuYasha." Kikyo smiled. _

"_There's something I've thought about giving you too." InuYasha's sun colored eyes lit up at Kikyo's words. He let out an anxious fist. "The Sacred Jewel?!" Kikyo laughed. _

"_No such thing." InuYasha crossed his arms at her. _

"_Ha! Should have thought as much!" _

InuYasha sat down in the same spot it was he sat fifty years ago, when he and Kikyo first had a real conversation.

"Kikyo...If I could turn back time, I would." InuYasha intently stared down at the village on a lake. It seemed as if everytime he thought of Kagome, Kikyo came to his mind the most.

"I'm sorry Kagome...Whatever it was that I did." InuYasha looked at the orange tainted sky. He thought maybe he was in the middle. Where the sky began to blend into blue, and Kikyo was the darkest part of the sky, where the stars met. And Kagome was the sun.

Being torn between two destinies was hard. Even for a half-demon. InuYasha layed back and continued to watch the sky. "Where is it you are now Kikyo?" He whispered into the sky.

"I'm so sorry Kaede, I stayed longer than I should have. But I finally have more soul collectors. So I should be fine from here on." Kikyo bowed to Kaede and began to walk away down the road. Kaede bowed also.

"Should I have told Sister Kikyo about it?" Kaede asked herself.

"Oh Sister Kikyo, may ye wait?" Kaede stood, her hands behind her. Kikyo turned.

"Yes Kaede?" She stared back. "If ye run into InuYasha...Tell him to be careful as ye should be too." Kaede stared at Kikyo with her one eye.

"InuYasha? I do not intend to run into him any time soon. But if it is we are to cross the same path, I will be sure to tell him. I will say you wished him so, Kaede." Kikyo bowed and continued onward.

"May Buddah be with ye InuYasha and Kikyo. For I, Kaede hope I am doing the right thing." Kaede walked back into her hut for dinner.

I can understand why Kaede would want me to be safe. But why is it she added InuYasha's name also? Kikyo thought to herself. Then again Kaede was one to think such strange things at times. Kikyo looked up at the sunset.

"No matter how much I despise you InuYasha...You'll always be on my mind. If only I knew it wasn't you who betrayed me." Kikyo gave heartfelt look at the stars.

Memories began to flow about in her mind.

The same her and InuYasha shared together fifty years ago. Can the gap between these two destinies be filled with love?

Or will darkness consume the remaining chances Kikyo and InuYasha had left?

As Kikyo walked on, she came across a familiar tree. It was another Sacred Tree that linked Kikyo and InuYasha to their tragic past.

"InuYasha...Is it darkness that blinds you from love?" Something strange began to cross Kikyo's mind.

"This pain...What is this pain?" Kikyo held her stomach. Kikyo fell to her knees.

"I must leave this tree. It somehow contains a demonic aura." Kikyo managed to stand, but nothing else.

"What's going on?" The sky began to glow a dark, thick and purple aura.

"What?" Kikyo's eyes slowly widened at the sight she was now witnessing.

"Ah Kikyo, so you're alive after all this time huh? Glad to see me?" A voice evily smirked.

"What?" Kikyo looked over towards the voice.

"Tsu...Tsubaki? It can't be. I thought--" Tsubaki cut Kikyo off.

"Haven't you heard Kikyo? Ressurected Priestesses are very common these days." Tsubaki laughed at her own sarcasm.

"Who was it that ressurected you?" The pain in Kikyo's gut began to take a full course.

"Uhnn...This pain...It's so familiar...But..." Kikyo once agian fell to her knees.

"Does it hurt Kikyo? Does the familiar pain you felt fifty years ago hurt? I'm sure it does. But I warned you to never fall in love, remember?" Tsubaki chuckled.

"What?" Kikyo grew confused. "Oh my, you're telling me you don't remember? How can you not remember a pain so great that it killed you fifty years ago?" Tsubaki laughed, pulling some heart strings on Kikyo.

"Naraku...It was Naraku who killed me!" Kikyo yelled, holding up her bow and slowly drawing an arrow.

"Naraku you say? But from what I hear is that that stupid half demon lover of yours killed you." Tsubaki held a hand to her cheek and let out an irritating laugh of amusment.

"You must like tormenting the innocent right? Die Tsubaki!" Kikyo shot the arrow, only to have Tsubaki's eyes pierce a red aura, which shot the arrow back at Kikyo. The arrow pierced right through Kikyo's arm. She screamed.

"Ha! How does it feel now Kikyo? Huh? How does it feel now!?" Tsubaki glared.

"Damn you Dark Priestess," Kikyo fell to her knees and held onto the Sacred Tree.

"you shouldn't hurt the ones that make you jealous. Because when you do...You know they'll get even. You didn't know though, did you Tsubaki. You don't even deserve to be called a Dark Priestess." Kikyo managed to stand up again, only to be able to glare at Tsubaki.

"Are you telling me about sins? Because I'm sure you and InuYasha have commited enough to create an even bigger sin that will now bestow the Age of Darkness upon all of the world!" Tsubaki laughed some more and some more, until Kikyo was about ready to burst.

"What is it that drives you to make things up about me? What are you saying Tsubaki?" Kikyo weakly said.

"Hm...You don't seem to recall as much do you? Since your mind was so focused on InuYasha before you died, you don't even remember what you and him did do you? To create such a dark force, if you were alive and well I'm sure you'd be able to have--" Tsubaki was soon cut off by someone.

"That's enough Tsubaki. We'll take it from here." Two mist clouds appeared. One green and one blue.

"And here I was having so much fun, taking revenge upon the one who gave me this scar." Tsubaki's eyes glowed a light blue aura, causing the hidden scar on her eye to appear.

Kikyo glared some more.

"Hm! We'll meet again Kikyo." Tsubaki gave one last glare and disappeared. The two figures were Ritsuka and Kazuo.

"Who are you...? Was your objective to save me?" Kikyo managed to slowly walk a little more closer. Kazuo's blue eyes seemed sincere in Kikyo's. But Ritsuka's did not.

"It's really you. I can't believe it. We've finally found our--" Ritsuka cut off Kazuo's phrase.

"Shush Brother Kazuo. We don't want speak foolish words, not unless Sister Asa wishes it." Ritsuka walked up to Kikyo.

"You have a different aura. You are dead are you not?" She asked Kikyo.

"Dead...? Death is a strong word. I am not dead. I am only me, wondering about this land. I belive the dead are ones who are in the afterlife. I have not crossed over, and I still am able to walk the world of the living. So I am as alive as you."

Kikyo's arm began to bleed through her white sleeve. She moaned in pain.

"Tell me...What is your connection to Tsubaki? Are you not minions of her?" Kikyo asked.

"We are only parts--" Kazuo shut himself up this time.

"Good Brother, you're learning to stop yourself from saying the risky." Ritsuka gave a intent look at Kikyo. Something was off though, about these two. Thought Kikyo. Their eyes were gold.

"Tell me, are you demon?" Kikyo squinted some. "Demon? I am sure you are able to tell by the look in your eyes." Kazuo stared back. Those eyes are so familiar...How is it possible? How can their eyes resemble...InuYasha's eyes so much...?

Kikyo began to lose more and more blood.

"My time is limited. I must get help." Kikyo barely whispered.

"You will be helped Kikyo. Don't worry." Kazuo walked over to her and helped her up.

"You help me, even though you are of Tsubaki's side?" Kikyo asked.

"We are not of Tsubaki's side. She is only a minion in our eyes." Ritsuka crossed her arms.

"Thank you..." With that, Kikyo's eyes slowly closed and she fainted.

"Do you think we should bring Kikyo back to Sister Asa now?" Kazuo asked as he carried Kikyo in his arms.

"It was her orders...But no matter how much I hate to...We should. Following Asa's orders is part of our lives." Ritsuka glared at the sky.

"You called her Asa, and not Sister. Do you hate her so?" Kazuo asked.

"I cannot say. If I do, you know what will happen Kazuo." She looked at Kikyo then him.

"I do..." Kazuo glanced at Kikyo.

"Come on, Asa will be worried." She then created her green mist cloud, along with Kazuo making his blue mist cloud.

"Miroku? Where do you think InuYasha is now?" Sango asked the Monk.

"You know what Sango? I haven't the slightest clue. I know as much as you." Miroku took a sip of his tea.

"We should go to sleep now." Sango grabbed Kirara and stood up. She walked over to her bed in the Inn and layed down.

"Goodnight Miroku." She smiled at him and fell asleep. Miroku did the same in a seperate bed. InuYasha...Will we ever see you and Kagome again? Miroku asked himself and began to dream deeply.

The next dawn, InuYasha was snoozing on top of a familiar hilltop. The one where he and Kikyo shared their first conversation.

"What? I fell asleep!? Damn it! I could have been killed!" InuYasha shot up and looked around. He sighed and gave a funny laugh.

"How stupid!" He continued to laugh.

"What are you laughing on about now InuYasha?" A voice interrupted his smirks.

"Who's there!? Come out!" InuYasha held out his claws.

"Come on, you think you can fool me like that?" InuYasha lowered his hand. Fog began to appear.

"Damn it! This fog? Not again! I ain't in the mood for this!" He squinted at the figure walking closer. The silhouette materialized.

"Kikyo...?" InuYasha's golden eyes widened.

"It's good to see you too InuYasha..." She smiled.

"How did you...How did you escape Sesshomaru's grasp?" He asked. "I managed to create a barrier around him and run." Kikyo smiled.

"I'm...I'm so glad you're okay..." InuYasha walked up to her and hugged her.

"InuYasha...It's not too big of a deal. I'm right here where you want me." Kikyo hugged back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...I know that if only I can turn back time...I would." InuYasha held Kikyo tighter.

"Good..." Kikyo gently broke the hug. She looked up at him.

"InuYasha...There's something I need to tell you." Kikyo gave a strange stare.

"Tell me what? Anything...I haven't talked to you in a long time. I missed you. From now on, I'll never let you out of my site. I promise you Kikyo. It can be like old times. Fifty years ago. We can start over." He smiled.

"Yes but...I need to tell you something..." Kikyo gave a sad glance. "What is it?" He held his hands on her shoulders.

"I wanted so much to tell you, InuYasha...But I just couldn't. Please don't hate me for this. Our secret...InuYasha." Kikyo leaned closer.

"I love you InuYasha. I always have. But you need to know. Our baby..." Kikyo took InuYasha's hand and held it to her stomach.

"What?" He said in shock. "See? Did you feel it kick? InuYasha...We have a baby." She leaned up and gently placed her lips onto his. He was still in shock, but he kissed back anyways. Once Kikyo broke the kiss, InuYasha had a million questions in his head.

"Kikyo...How...Can it be? How did--" She put a finger over his lips.

"Shh...Don't worry about it now. Don't you remember that night? The night we spent together?" Kikyo gave a wicked smile.

"Wait a minute..." InuYasha stood back.

"Who the hell are you!?" InuYasha glared. He drew Tetsuaiga.

"Hm...You're smarter than I thought." Kikyo glared. The mist subsided.

"What?" InuYasha looked around. This scent is so familiar yet...It still isn't clear to me.

"You're smart aren't you? Don't you remember this face?" Kikyo's eyes turned golden.

"What the! Those are...My eyes." InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Who are you!? Where's Kikyo?!" InuYasha began to throw random questions at her.

"My name is Asa, the Priestess of Darkness." Asa transformed into her true form.

"So you're that damned Priestess everyone's talking about huh?" InuYasha held his stance.

"This should be interesting! Now I can kill you and end this chaos before it gets out of hand!" InuYasha ran straight at her.

"Attacking straight on? That's what I would expect from you! Wind Scar!!" Asa held out her hand and shot InuYasha's Wind Scar at him.

"Wait a second! How did you get my Wind Scar?!" InuYasha jumped in the air, blocking the Wind Scar.

"Ha! Take this! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The auras barely nicked Asa's shoulder.

"You're a half-demon! I would expect more from you!" Asa yelled.

"Damn you!" InuYasha ran up to her and tired to punch her.

"So many questions right, InuYasha! I hope you've learned your lesson! This is what you get for doing this to me!" Asa grabbed out a sword and stabbed InuYasha in the gut. He screamed.

"How many times has this happened?!" Asa laughed.

"Enough to get used to!" InuYasha grabbed the sword and stabbed Asa's arm. InuYasha fell to the ground as he began to bleed.

"Stupid half-demon! Laugh this off!" She took out a bow and arrow and shot it at him.

"Dark arrow!" She yelled as a black aura surrounded the arrow, hitting InuYasha in the shoulder, reopening the wounds that Risa gave him.

InuYasha screamed and stood up to run.

"Damn you!" He yelled as he jumped up in front of a tree.

"Arrow of Dark Sleep!" Asa yelled as she shot another arrow. This time, it sealed InuYasha to the tree.

"Ugh!" He yelled. "Just like old times huh? This is what you mean!" Asa yelled then laughed.

"You'll be fine from this point. But don't expect to remember what happened form here. This is only the beginning." Asa smiled and walked away.

"That should hold him for a while." Asa then left on her white mist cloud.

"Kikyo...Where are you...If only I can turn back time...Then...I would..." InuYasha then fell asleep. He looked like he did...Fifty years earlier, sealed to a Sacred Tree.


	10. Soultaker: Enter Shizuru

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__**When Asa realizes Kagome could be a real threat to her, even in her time, she decides to turn to Shizuru...A Soultaker Priestess...But what's Asa's real reasoning in taking Kagome's soul? Of all souls? **_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Ten**

**"Soultaker: Enter Shizuru"**

"Hey, Sister Risa. Where's Sister Asa?" Kazuo set Kikyo down by a tree.

"What the--You worthless minions _actually_ found Kikyo!? That's like a miracle and a half!" Kyoko laughed. Risa's eyes lit up.

"Great work! Now Sister Asa will be so proud she'll have to let us stay." Risa walked over to Kikyo.

"She really needs tending to though, as you can see." Kazuo felt Kikyo's forehead.

"Ha! Are you all mad? What is Sister Asa's objective to begin with huh? Huh?!" Kyoko yelled, waiting for an answer.

"You know Kyoko, that attitude of yours should really be put on a minimum. One wrong move, and you'll be abosorbed back into Sister Asa's heart...Understand?" Ritsuka glared at Kyoko.

"Are you telling me what to do? Because I don't exactly think that's such good idea..." Kyoko held out her claws at Ritsuka.

"You're the most useless one here...I don't think Sister Asa would mind to have her jealousy back in her body...Do you think she'll mind?" Kyoko was right...For once.

If any of them disobeyed Asa...They would return to their true forms...Asa's emotions. Ritsuka lowered her head.

"No..." Was all she could make out by that point.

"Good...Then let's get this over with shall we?" Kyoko looked at Kikyo.

"It's nice to see you again. So that damned Tsubaki was a little of use to us huh? You look rugged to me...For someone who's suppose to be our mother." Kyoko kicked Kikyo's shoulder. This caused Kikyo to wake up.

"Uhnn...Where am I?" Kikyo weakly looked around.

"You're home mommy! It's nice to see you again huh?! I'm so happy that you're able to see us all!" Kyoko yelled. Kikyo began to panic.

"Where am I...I demand to know!" Kikyo held her shoulder.

"YOU demand to KNOW!? You're telling us YOU demand to know?! What about us demanding what WE wanna know?!" Kyoko held out a sword to Kikyo's face. Kazuo, Risa, and Ritsuka were ready to hold Kyoko back from doing anything stupid.

"Those eyes..." With those words, Kikyo's memory rushed back to her.

"I know you...And you..." Kikyo pointed at Ritsuka and Kazuo.

"No...You don't know any of us." Risa assured her.

"Who are you?" Kikyo looked up at Risa.

"I'm Risa the Priestess of Love." Kyoko laughed at Risa announcing her title.

"Love? That's nothing compared to my title! I'm Kyoko the Priestess of Death..." Kyoko laughed.

"Kazuo the Priest of Mercy..." Kazuo managed to whisper.

"And who have we got here? The most useless Priestess of all...Ritsuka the Priestess of Jealousy." Kyoko pointed her sword at Ritsuka.

"Envy is such a strong word. Sister Asa removed her jealousy to fight on. You're the only one we don't need." Kyoko laughed.

"That's quite enough Death Priestess..." A deep familiar voice clouded over them. They all turned to the source.

"Sesshomaru...?" Everyone looked at him with shock.

"I'm surprised you remembered who I was. Emotion Demons aren't exactly _smart _if you now what I mean." Sesshomaru glared his usual glare.

"Damn it! You weren't suppose to show up until the next night of the New Moon!" Kyoko lowered her sword.

"And who are you to tell us what to do! Damn you!" She walked up to Sesshomaru.

"I suggest you lower your voice. Without me, you wouldn't have gotten this far." Sesshomaru glared.

"Who said we need you now!? DIE!" Kyoko slashed her sword, missing Sesshomaru by an inch. He jumped up.

"Poison Claw!" He shot a greed aura whip at Kyoko.

"Traitor!" Kyoko created her red mist cloud and set off.

"You drove her away. Thank you..." Kikyo let out. Kazuo and the rest were all in shock.

"Sister Asa will want to see you. Kyoko will tell on you. That's for sure." Kazuo crossed his arms.

"I don't care about that anymore. My life...Is limited. If I don't escape Asa's grasp soon...She's sure to kill me and you all. I am sure of it." Sesshomaru began to show some sign of weakness.

"I'm taking the Priestess." Sesshomaru took Kikyo in his arms.

"Wait...You cannot just take her like that. Sister Asa will rage and she might even kill us!" Ritsuka yelled.

"No matter what you do, we'll all meet the same end." Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"Do something Risa!" Ritsuka yelled.

"Like what?! I can't exactly hurt him! Sister Asa needs him!" Risa replied.

"Damn it! Do I have to do everything myself?" Ritsuka ran after Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here!" Ritsuka drew her sword. Sesshomaru turned around.

"Don't try anything stupid! Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

"What?!" This caused Ritsuka to run away and dodge the attack.

"Let that be a warning to you all. Messing up your plans won't be easy. But I'll do what I can." Sesshomaru then left into the distance.

"Damn you demon..." A tear fell from Ritsuka's golden eyes.

"Damn you Kikyo and InuYasha..." She walked away back to the rest of the group.

"Kagome? Hojo's on the phone!" Kagome's mom called out.

"Huh...? Where am I?" Kagome held her head and looked around.

"It's time already?! No! I slept in again! I was only suppose to sleep until lunch!" Kagome began to rush around. She fixed her hair and then ran to the phone.

"Hello?" She answered. "Good evening Kagome. It's about time to go. Should I pick you up now?" Hojo asked.

"Um...Sure. That'd be great Hojo!" Kagome smiled.

"Okay then...I'll be over there soon. Your friends said they would come too. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka." Hojo laughed.

"Okay then. I'll see you soon Hojo." Kagome hung up.

That dream...Why do I keep having that same dream over and over? Kagome asked herself and walked downstairs.

"Hey Gramps, Souta." Kagome took a drink of water.

"Where's Mom?" She asked. "She's outside watering the ground so we can light some more fireworks!" Souta jumped up and down.

"Oh...Okay..." Kagome blankly said, looking out the window.

"Hey Sis, what's wrong?" Souta asked.

"NOTHING!" Kagome went spasmodic.

"Gee! Calm down!" Souta ran off around the corner and outside.

"Don't be so hard on him Kagome. He was only asking." Gramps took a bite of a rice ball.

"I know but...Never mind. I'm gonna wait outside for Hojo." Kagome grabbed her bag and walked out.

"It's so hot..." Kagome glanced over at the Higurashi Shrine.

"The Bone Eater's Well..." She said under her breath.

"I'm never going back and that's final..." Kagome ran down the stairs to wait for Hojo.

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era, inside a castle Asa was dealing with, yet again, another Priestess.

"I've heard so many tales about you from my mother." Asa was posing as a lost Princess this time.

"You have? Well I have no intention of helping a human." The Priestess glared her violet eyes at Asa.

"Human? Can you not see? I am in need. I am a half-demon." Asa smiled.

"Half-demon? But that also means you're half-HUMAN, does it not?" The woman glared.

"Please Priestess Shizuru...I ask this of you because...I want a human off my back." Asa glared.

"A human you say? Speak her name to me." Shizura examined her purple nails.

"Her name?" Asa qestioned.

"Yes...To steal a soul isn't as easy as it sounds. I was born to steal souls and locate humans. If I know the name of the soul I am to steal, that makes it much easier to find her soul." She gave an evil smile.

"Her name...Is Kagome..." Asa bowed.

"Kagome? That name gives me a sign." Shizuru closed her eyes.

"Her soul is pure...There is no darkness whatsoever inside her heart. I can feel it. But...She isn't of this time. The flow around her soul isn't normal." Shizuru opened her violet orbs.

"She lives in a different time. How am I to steal her soul if she isn't of this time?" Shizuru asked.

"Wait a minute...Tsubaki...We need to find a Dark Priestess named Tsubaki." Asa glared.

"Tsubaki...She is an evil soul. A vengeful spirit is what she is...I suspect she knows where this Kagome is huh?" Shizuru glared.

"I would think so." Asa smiled back at Shizuru.

"Then let's get started...Tsubaki...She is near." Shizuru glared around.

"Kagome!" Hojo waved as he spotted Kagome sitting on the stairs of Higurashi Shrine.

"Hojo...You made it! And only five minutes after the call!" Kagome gave out a funny sounding laugh.

"Um...Let's go." Hojo smiled and gave Kagome a rose.

"A rose?" Kagome was slightly flattered.

"Thank you Hojo. It's beautiful." She smelled it.

"Your welcome." Hojo and Kagome began to walk down the road and onto the Festival.

"Say Kagome? When was the last time you went to Festival?" He asked. Kagome thought on it for a second.

"Probably the one at our school last year. You know? When um..." A memory consumed Kagome's thoughts.

I remember...When those fried demons showed up. And when InuYasha killed that demon on stage for that play.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Hojo waved his hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Let's get going!" Kagome ran ahead of Hojo.

"Oh!" Hojo laughed and ran too.

The sky began to grow cloudy. A dark figure in the distance watched down on Kagome.

"There you are..." She smirked an evil laugh. "Just a little longer..." She disappeared.

"Kagome! Hojo! Over here!" Yuka waved.

"Look! Yuka and the others." Hojo pointed.

"Yeah..." Kagome blankly said out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah right! I'm fine! Just a little tired is all." Kagome pasted a fake smile on her lips.

"Okay then. If you're sure." Hojo smiled and the two walked on to enter the Festival.

"Hey Kagome. So how are you two?" Ayumi asked.

"Pretty good, you?" Hojo smiled.

"We're great!" Eri jumped up and down.

"So what do you two lovebirds--I mean...What do you wanna do first?" Yuka joked.

"What? Oh yeah! The rides...Well let's see." Hojo scanned the grounds.

"Shall we ride the roller coaster first Kagome?" Yet Kagome was only spacing off again.

"Kagome?" Hojo had to snap her out of it once again.

"Oh! Yeah! That'd be great!" Kagome feigned a laugh and waved her hand around. Even though she didn't even know what Hojo asked in the first place.

"Come on then!" Yuka and Eri grabbed Kagome's arm and all five of them ran off to get in line.

"That's it...Keep having fun. Soon you won't have any fun ever again..."


	11. It Runs In the Family

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** To Asa's surprise, Sesshomaru betrays her...Yet what for? Are his companions not taken hostage? Or could it be that Sesshomaru has a plan up his sleeve...**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Eleven**

**"It Runs in the Family"**

"That's it...Keep having fun. Soon you won't have any fun ever again..."

Shizuru, the Soultaker was keeping a close eye on Kagome and her friends. A very close eye.

She first thought though, on why Asa wanted her to steal Kagome's soul?

Who really knew...But maybe, just maybe Shizuru would actually enjoy stealing a soul this pure.

"Purity...This soul is pure. This should be fun..." Shizuru disappeared once again.

"Hey Kagome?" Hojo and Kagome were now on the ferris wheel.

"Yeah? What is it Hojo?" Kagome clenched her teeth together.

"You've been...Quite today." Finally...Hojo had a chance to talk things through with Kagome. This time, she had no choice but to listen. Plus she had nowhere to run! Unless she jumped, which would be the stupidest thing in the world right now. Thought Kagome.

"Quiet? How do you define quiet? Am I...Really that quiet?" Kagome stared out the window of the ferris wheel cart. Hojo adjusted his position.

"You know Kagome...I've well...I've been trying to tell you this ever since...Well, forever." Hojo's cheeks tinited a crimson color. Yet Kagome didn't seem to notice. She was too busy thinking of--

"Look Kagome. All I'm trying to say is,"

_InuYasha..._

"Kagome...I..." Hojo sqeezed his hands into fists.

_What was I thinking? Staying in my time is too...Sad_

"I...I'm just going to say it...! Kagome I love--"

BAM!!!

The whole ferris wheel shook.

"What's going on!?" Kagome grabbed onto Hojo.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Hojo took Kagome's arms.

"I'm fine. Are you!?" Kagome looked out the window. The sky began to grow darker and darker.

"The sky...That's unusual. How can it change so fast?" Hojo wondered. With that, another something shook the whole ferris wheel again.

"Oh no!" Kagome heard everyone begin to scream.

"We've gotta get off this ferris wheel!" Kagome looked Hojo in the eye.

"Yes but...How?" Hojo looked around.

"We're just as stuck as two kittens up against a dog!" Hojo said, referring to them being at the top.

"I know but--We've gotta try!" Kagome closed her eyes.

What would InuYasha do in this situation? Kagome asked herself. Think Kagome think! If I were InuYasha and Hojo was me...What would I do? What would InuYasha do?! No...I can't think right now! Everyone on this ferris wheel is in danger. And I don't even know what's going on!

"Hojo! Give me your jacket!" Kagome held out her hand.

"What? You're cold? At a time like this?" Hojo grew wide eyed.

"I'm not cold! If I connect your coat with mine, it'll create a rope--" Hojo tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulders.

"Are you crazy Kagome?! What are you thinking?! You could fall!" Kagome shook her head at his words.

"Trust me! It's either for me or for everyone on this ride." Once again, the whole ferris wheel began to tip due to the strange booms hitting it. Hojo thought some.

"But Kagome..." His choice was hard. Die with Kagome? Or save everyone? He liked Kagome enough to die with her...But did he _love _her enough to let her go and help everyone else?

--"I trust you Kagome...Go!" Hojo removed his black jacket. Kagome took off her blue jacket and tied the sleeves securely together.

"Great. I'm going to need you to hold onto me Hojo!" Kagome opened the window to the cart.

"Be careful." Hojo smiled. Kagome glanced at him.

"I will..." His words gave her strength. For a second though...Hojo sounded like--

"Hojo?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Hojo grew eager.

"Thanks. For a second you sounded like a very close friend of mine." Hojo nodded at Kagome.

"Now go." Her took her hand.

"Okay!" Kagome slowly jumped onto a top of another cart. Since the ferris wheel was stuck, Kagome would have no problems. She then tied the jacket onto a metal pole connected to the ferris wheel. She made sure it was tight.

"Good." She gave a brief smile. Then she grabbed onto the end of the jackets and onto another cart lower down.

"Hojo! Untie the jackets!" Kagome yelled up.

"Right!" Hojo untied them.

"Thanks!" She yelled and started onto the next cart. With untying the rest of the way, she told whoever else was in a cart to untie it for her.

"What is Kagome thinking?!" Ayumi asked Yuka and Eri in another cart.

"Kagome!" Eri yelled. "Huh?" Kagome looked up.

"What are you doing!? You could get killed!" Yuka cupped her yell.

"Don't worry! I've got an idea!" Yet Kagome's thougts filled in for her.

"I think..." She whispered. The ferris wheel tipped farther to the side. Everyone began to scream again.

"Better hurry." Kagome tied one last time and finally, she was on the ground.

"Hey! What's happening?!" The ride instructor was struggling with the controls.

"Don't!" Kagome pushed him out of the way.

"What the--What are you doing!? I've gotta get these people down!" He complained.

"If you attempt to move the ride, it will tip as you can tell. From the damage already done to it...There's not much time!" Kagome looked around. She sensed a dark aura.

"What is this?" Kagome looked around.

"The source...!" Kagome spotted a dark aura in the form of a funnel cloud.

"That's what's hitting the ride!" Kagome glared.

"Hey you!" Kagome looked at the man.

"What?!" He grew scared.

"Is there an archery booth here?" Kagome looked around.

"Over there! Why?!" He pointed behind him.

"Darn! Why didn't I see it?" Kagome pushed him down again and jumped over the small exit sign and ran ahead to get a bow.

"I need a bow and arrow!" Kagome yelled at the lady running it.

"I'm sorry miss! That'll be 600 Yen for one try." She glared.

"Ugh! At a time like this!? There lives are in danger! Can you NOT see that old women!" Kagome snapped. Now she was starting to sound like InuYasha for reals!

"But miss--" Kagome grabbed a large sports bow and an arrow.

"Miss! What do you plan on doing with a bow and arrow anyways?! Shoot everyone to end their lives faster?!" The lady yelled. Kagome ignored her and ran off.

"If I aim right, I can hit that funnel cloud. That has to be a demon!" Kagome yelled to herself. Thank goodness everyone was too worried about the ferris wheel then to hear Kagome jabbering on about demons. She took her bow and aimed.

"Ready..." She closed one eye.

"Hit the mark!" She released the arrow. A purple aura surrounded the arrow.

"Good little girl..." A voice echoed.

"What?" Kagome looked around. The arrow pearced right through the funnel cloud. The cloud recided.

"It worked?" The lady in the bow and arrow booth fainted. Kagome smiled. But where did that voice come from? Kagome began to look around.

"The clouds...It's still dark." Kagome looked at the sky.

"Why isn't--"

"So you're the little wench everyone's talking about." A rasp voice entered Kagome's ears.

"I thought you looked familiar. No wonder Priestess Asa wants you." The dark voice laughed.

"What?" Kagome glared at a dark figure slowly walking towards Kagome.

"You heard me Priestess." She was now in full sight.

"What do you want?" Kagome stanced, knowing well that it was a demon.

"Ah...You think of me as dangerous? How do you know I am really after these mortals?" She glared.

"What do you want!? I'm not asking again!" Kagome took her bow and guarded herself with it.

"Heh! That is merely a piece of mortal material. It cannot protect you in this time." The demon glared.

"I go by Shizuru, the Psychic Priestess. Have you not heard? I can reach across time!" Shizuru laughed.

"What...?" Kagome glared.

"You must be so tired. How about a rest?" Shizuru raised her pale hand to the sky.

"I call upon the night. Obey my command!" She swirled her hand in circles.

"Huh?" Kagome noticed that everyone began to fall asleep.

"Hmm..." Shizuru looked at Kagome.

"You don't seem to be affected by my power. I see now. Asa is smart after all." Shizuru smiled.

"Asa...?" That name finally caught onto Kagome's brain strings.

"The Dark Priestess Asa?" Kagome was shocked.

"Haven't you heard of her? She's all the rage in Japan now!" Shizuru grabbed a bow and arrow from her back.

"We both are Priestesses. Remember that. But that does not mean we are of equal power!" She aimed her arrow at Kagome's heart.

"Shall you die instantly? Or slowly?" Shizuru's words slightly scared Kagome.

"Why are you after me?! What does Asa want with me?!" Kagome yelled.

"You'll have to ask her when your in her heart." Shizuru stretched her arm, readying herself to release the arrow.

"Her heart?" Kagome scanned her thoughts.

"Asa's heart?" She whispered.

"Then that means..." Kagome looked up.

"My soul isn't easy to steal! I'll have you know!" Kagome ran away.

"Damn it...Just when I had her!" Shizuru lowered her bow.

"It won't be so easy to hide mortal!" She yelled, slowly walking around the grounds.

"I am a Psychic Priestess, remember? Finding a mortal in any time is as easy as spotting a demon child in a batch of mortals!" Shizuru glanced around. Kagome was hiding behind a booth.

"My soul..." Kagome whispered, watching Shizuru search.

"Wait a minute...Asa...Tsubaki...All these Priestesses. How are they all showing up so quickly? Then again...This all started when we met Risa. She too was somehow a Priestess. And me...I'm a Priestess. So maybe...Asa wants Priestesses souls. Then again...That seems to strange. How does InuYasha fit into this? Risa wanted InuYasha for some reason. Then she stole Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave." Kagome noticed Shizuru was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Kagome showed herself.

"I knew you'd come out Priestess!" Shizuru hit Kagome with her hand. This led Kagome to the ground.

"Ugh!" Her elbow scraped against the cement.

"Like I said, escape is futile!" Shizuru grabbed Kagome's sports bow and broke it in half.

"Attempt escape again, I will make sure to steal your body as well. Yet with your full cooperation, I will spare your body and only take your soul." Shizuru's anger was now in full rage.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kagome managed to stand. Her elbow began to bleed.

"Oh yes it does. Of course you'll be alive...But you will feel no emotion whatsoever. Your thoughts, your feelings, your dreams...All gone. Is that a reasonable price? It's almost as if you get a new start. As I heard...You need it." Shizuru smirked.

"What do you mean I _need _it?! How would you like it if you soul was stolen!?" Kagome yelled.

"I should have known as much...From a mere mortal girl, you wouldn't understand. I too had my soul stolen...A hundred years ago...My memories, my hopes, my dreams...ALL ERASED!! Because of my foolishness." Kagome wondered why Shizuru was even telling her this.

"So you became a Soultaking Priestess just to get revenge by taking it out on everyone else?! That's low!" This gave Kagome a chance to run away.

"Get back here!" Shizuru chased after her. Kagome continued to run and run.

"I've got to get back to the Feudal Era!" Kagome ran and ran onto the Higurashi Shrine.

"You won't get too far with a broken leg!" Shizuru sped up, taking out a sword.

"Reverse Blade Attack!" Shizuru's blade reversed so it wouldn't cut Kagome. Shizuru then appeared in front of Kagome, hitting her right leg as hard as she could. The force and weight of the blade truly did break Kagome's leg.

Kagome screamed in intense pain. Shizuru laughed.

"That'll teach you to disobey MY orders!" She grabbed Kagome.

"I want to ask! What would be your objective when you did go back to that half demon lover of yours?! Would you apoligize? Or would you hurt him?" Shizuru was really asking for Kagome's pain.

"What...?" InuYasha's golden eyes appeared in Kagome's head.

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome rubbed her bleeding elbow.

"But...How did you know about that?" Kagome asked.

"I have my sources." Shizuru threw Kagome on the ground.

"Ugh!" Kagome sat up, barely able to though.

"Priestess Tsubaki..." Shizuru said.

"What? Was it her who told you?!" Kagome remembered the conversation she had with Tsubaki several days earlier.

That's not right is it? So not right...Tsubaki did say something to me. And these past days I haven't been feeling like myself. It had to be something else. Tsubaki is a Dark Priestess. So therefore...She can cast curses.

"You met with Tsubaki didn't you?" Kagome began to figure it out.

"You're smarter than you look." Shizuru grew a little uneasy.

"Looks have got nothing to do with it." Kagome smiled.

"The curse wore off." Kagome glared.

"I can finally go back." Kagome somehow managed to stand.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, giving her strength.

"Damn mortal. You don't give up do you?!" Shizuru took out her sword again.

"Looks like you need TWO broken legs to give up!" Shizuru missed Kagome. Kagome quickly limped up the rest of the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Looks like The Requiem of Souls is my only choice." Shizuru ran after her.

"I'm coming!" Kagome opened the doors to the shrine. She saw the well.

"Don't worry..." Kagome's vision blurred as a strange song began to play in her ears.

"This song...Where have I heard this song...I haven't...That's the problem..." Kagome did her best to hold on a little while longer.

"InuYasha..." Kagome's voice grew toneless. Her heart stopped beating.

"My breath..." Kagome fell to her knees, yet she felt no pain in her broken leg.

"InuYasha...I love..." With Kagome's last soulful words, her eye color faded into a grey tint and she at least, was able to make it down the well.

"Good...My Requiem worked. What--?" Shizuru noticed Kagome was gone.

"Damn it...Asa might not want this girl's body in her time. But at least I have her soul." Shizuru gently grabbed Kagome's soul, a purple sphere aura, into her hands.

"A soul of a different color. She is truly a Sacred Priestess. No matter..." Shizuru shrugged and jumped into the well, leading her to the Feudal Era.

**XxXxX**

"Kikyo...?" InuYasha opened his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" InuYasha looked around.

"Damn it...My head feels like hell." InuYasha noticed the arrow inside his chest. He grabbed it and removed it.

"Who the hell did this?" InuYasha tried to remember...But couldn't.

"Where...Is this?" He instantly recognized what tree he was sealed to. A Sacred Tree.

"Who's idea of a sick joke was this?!" InuYasha broke the arrow in half and threw it.

"Damn them." He stood up and noticed where he was. That place where him and Kikyo had their first real talk fifty years ago.

"Wait a second...Why am I here?" He looked around. Yet he didn't sense anything. No auras or demonic powers.

"What in the world happened?" He asked himself.

"Damn it..." He continued to walk away, without looking back.

"Kikyo...For some reason, I can't get you out of my thoughts...Did I meet with you?" He walked away into the horizon. Then not far ahead of him he noticed his brother. Sesshomaru.

"What the--?" InuYasha stopped. "I didn't come to fight. It's your old mortal lover...Kikyo...She needs your help."

**XxXxX **

Kagome landed on the ground, still soulless. All she did was stand up and stared off into the distance.

"You've succeeded Shizuru." Asa smiled.

"Thank you." Shizuru threw Kagome's soul at Asa.

"You are of no use to me anymore." Asa smiled at the soul.

"What?" Shizuru grew an angry tone.

"I never said I'd give you anything in return." Asa turned around to leave.

"That's disgusting, and you a fellow Priestess!" Shizuru waved her hand as if to slap Asa.

"Don't underestimate my power. Because the next time you see me...I'll be your ruler." Asa held Kagome's soul to her chest and began to insert it into her heart.

"So all along you didn't just need this girl off your back! You wanted the soul for yourself!" Shizuru looked at Kagome's bodily form.

"As I thought...Making assumptions isn't safe when you're around me Priestesss Shizuru. I will respect your thoughts of me, but for now, I want you to leave and never return to my sight." Asa glared.

"Damn you..." Shizuru turned around to leave.

"Good girl." Asa said to her as Shizuru left into the sunset.

"Now then...It's time my precious soul. Come into my heart...I will devour your purity and we shall become one." Asa continued. But someone stopped her.

"You're sicker than I thought." Asa stopped at the deep voice.

"Who goes?" She looked around, still holding Kagome's soul, not even half way in her chest.

"When you stole Rin and Jaken, I thought you were looking for mere revenge. Turns out your far worse than Naraku..."

"Sesshomaru...I thought you'd show up sometime before the New Moon. It's a shame you can't enter the palace since you are a full demon." Shizuru laughed. Sesshomaru walked from the shadows.

"Stop this Asa..." Sesshomaru glared.

"Stop what? Stop THIS?!" Asa created her arrow and shot it at Sesshomaru. He jumped and dodged it.

"You're as useless as my stupid minions!" Asa shot another arrow, still missing him.

"Poison Claw!" He yelled, barely nicking Asa's black tresses.

"You are of no use to me anymore you damn traitor!" Asa jumped up and hit Sesshomaru's arm.

"Damn you!" She yelled. Yet Sesshomaru didn't seem to feel any pain at all.

"Worthless half breed!" He yelled, as if he was fighting his own brother.

"Half breed? It makes me sick to know the racist exist!" Asa flipped backwards, avoiding a blow from Tokijin.

"Too bad your brother isn't here! We could have had a two on one huh?" Asa laughed.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome...

"It's that mortal girl InuYasha is with all the time." He whispered. Asa was sure careful to hold Kagome's soul to her heart, still attempting to place it into her own soul.

"What is her objective?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Heh!" Asa laughed.

"With this much power, I will be completely invinsible! Not to mention...I will have full control over Kikyo!" Asa laughed some more.

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru remembered Kikyo.

"_Might I ask something of you. You are InuYasha's brother...We have the same desire to kill InuYasha...And yet...That desire has faded thorugh time has it not?" Kikyo asked as Sesshomaru carried her in his arms. Sesshomaru stayed silent. _

"_Why did you save me?" Kikyo asked. He only gently set Kikyo by a tree. _

"_I will find InuYasha for you...He shall care for you." Sesshomaru stood and turned. _

"_If anything is to happen...Just look upon that mountain there." Sesshomaru pointed to a cliff. _

"_But I cannot climb it." Kikyo mentioned. _

"_You are human." He looked at her. _

"_Call upon the Light Priestess...Anza...Her soul will react to your voice and you will be transported to the palace if you wish." Sesshomaru began to walk away. _

"_Wait...Why are you helping me?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru refused a straight answer. _

"_I think you know why..." Sesshomaru walked away. Kikyo only closed her eyes and thought of InuYasha._

"_Yes...I think I do know why...Because you want your brother to be happy...And most of all...It's because I look like her too?" Kikyo said. Sesshomaru stopped. _

"_Nonsense..." He said underneath his breath._

"_When I find InuYasha, I'll tell him the deal's off. Because there never was a deal to begin with...Don't worry Father...I will fufill this wish just for your sake. Because falling in love with humans runs in the family...Doesn't it?" _

_Sesshomaru asked the sky. A vision of his father entered his mind..._

_And a vision of somebody else..._


	12. Precious Reunion

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** The one he wants to be with shows up...A precious reunion is now able to calm InuYasha...And yet will Asa ruin any chance of InuYasha making it up to the one he loves most?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Precious Reunion"**

"You will have full control of Kikyo the Priestess and that mortal girl?" Sesshomaru blankly asked.

"Ah...You're finally catching on full demon." Asa gave a crooked smile.

"Smile while you can Dark Priestess." Sesshomaru glared.

"I'm sure you'd want to reunite with your little friends huh?" Asa closed her eyes.

"I call upon thee...Release from me...All of my anger...All of it..." Asa's whole body began to glow a red aura.

"What the--" Sesshomaru stood back at the deadly feel of this strange aura. Soon, a bodily form appeared...She looked almost exactly like Kikyo...Except for the golden eyes of course. Her hair touched the backs of her knees and her many braids were held back by a bunch of red beads. And her red and black battle kimono finished her deadly look.

"Hello Sesshomaru..." Her voice was evil and held a confindent tone.

"Wanna play?" She glared as she pulled out two red spiked staffs.

"You're beautiful Sesshomaru." She licked her lips as if she were ready to eat.

"I just want to eat you up!" She yelled and charged at Sesshomaru.

"Her speed!" He jumped.

"There you go Sesshomaru. You've got a new playmate don't you?" Asa laughed and began to run away. Damn...I can't let her steal that girl's soul. Thought Sesshomaru. He ran after her.

"Oh no you don't my beauty!" The bodily form attacked Sesshomaru once again, stabbing his back. This didn't faze him so much, but it did hurt a little to him.

"I'm your playmate, not her!" The women yelled.

"Worthless..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"What name do you go by..." Sesshomaru glared. "Stopping fun time? I don't think so!" She twisted her staff. The sky turned red.

"What?" He looked up.

"If you must know my precious..." She opened her mouth to reveal deadly bloody fangs.

"Blood...I need it...Anza...That is what I go by, if you must know." She laughed a sinister laugh.

"Anza...?" He fell to the ground.

"Breaking you down Sesshi? Ha! I knew that name would break you down! My true name is Sazshi...And I am the anger that lurks inside Asa! Ha!" She grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck. Her red nails sunk into his neck, blood began to pour down her arm.

"Yummy huh?" She licked it off and kicked Sesshomaru in the gut.

"Does it hurt Sesshomaru? Because if it does, I can simply kill you right here and now. And don't worry, it'll be as painless as possible." She kicked him once again and grabbed Tokijin.

"Thank you for this wonderful prize." She held up the sword and stabbed Sesshomaru in the arm.

"More pain? Okay!" She removed the sword and stabbed him twice in the other arm. Sesshomaru finally fell to his knees. He couldn't speak now from that point since Sazshi gripped his throat.

"Is that too much? Or do you want more?" She took him by his hair.

"You'd better think twice about betraying me." She smiled. "Born...At...Dawn..." Sesshomaru managed to say.

"What?" Sazshi grew wide eyed.

"Born...At Dawn, Born At Dawn, Born At Dawn..." He repeated.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sazshi somehow grew weak. She began to hear a song in her mind.

"That song! Stop it! Stop it!" She let him go. The sky kept inverting from red to blue back and forth.

"Damn it! Stop! You full demon!" Her pupils dilated back and forth.

"Stop!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Born At Dawn!" Sesshomaru stood up.

"How...Damn you!" She released her claws.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" She yelled, but before she could release the blades, she felt a strong sharp and quick pain in her back.

"UGH!" She screamed. Then she turned around.

"You..." She screeched. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Kikyo...?" He let out. Kikyo was bleeding. Her breath was nearly running out.

"Go Sesshomaru...That women took Kagome's soul and...Kagome's body...Go...Before she takes Kagome's soul and uses it for herself..." Kikyo fell to her knees. He didn't hesitate.

"Hold it right there!" Sazshi took her red spiked staffs and held them together.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" She yelled, stabbing herself with one of the staffs and hurling the other staff at Sesshomaru.

Blood filled the air, and Sesshomaru's nose could easily pick up the smell. He dodged the attack.

"One thing about us full demons...Never use blood against us." He continued on down to find Asa.

"Damn you!" Sazshi fell to her knees. "You..." She turned to Kikyo. Kikyo was still gasping for breath.

"You ruined everything!" She yelled at Kikyo. Kikyo stood up but wasn't able to run.

Sazshi's staffs' combined and transformed into long thick whips.

"Vines of Blood!" She yelled. The whips grabbed Kikyo and binded her to a tree. The spikes soon released, causing Kikyo to loose more blood.

"Ugh...!" Kikyo yelled in the worst pain she's ever endoured.

"That should teach you..." Sazshi fell to the ground, heavily breathing.

"Die!" A voice yelled out.

"What?" Sazshi turned.

"InuYasha..." Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes then fainted.

"Damn you!" InuYasha slashed right thorugh Sazshi. Her shoulder bled instantly. She began to cough up blood.

"This should teach you to mess with my life!" InuYasha bashed her on the head with Tetsuagia. With that, her bodily form began to turn into red ashes.

"How...Could you...? Goodbye..._Father..._" Sazshi closed her eyes and soon her ashes disappeared into the wind. The skies completely cleared.

"What...Just happened?" He looked around. Kikyo moaned. InuYasha dropped Tetsuaiga and ran over to Kikyo. The vines began to release.

"Kikyo!!" He ran and caught her. "Kikyo..." He held her as he gently fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry...I didn't come in time..." He squeezed his lips together, holding back tears. His tears that hardly ever fell.

"Please don't die Kikyo...Not now...Please...Stay." InuYasha's voice cracked.

"I'd be lost without you..." A tear slowly tumbled down his cheek and onto Kikyo's forehead. Her dark eyes opened.

"InuYasha..." She whispered.

"Kikyo?" He was shocked.

"I'm still alive..." She gave a weak smile.

"Kikyo...I'm sorry. I couldn't save you in time. If I came earlier you'd be...Okay." He gave a guilty laugh.

"It's not...Your fault InuYasha. I'm fine...Really. I just need to find my soul collectors. Then everything will be okay." Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes.

"No Kikyo...Don't go!" He practically cried out.

"You're strange InuYasha...I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere...Not without you remember?" She weakly held out her delicate pale hand. She touched his face. He held his hand over hers.

"InuYasha...How do I look to you? Do I seem human?" She joked. InuYasha laughed at the precious memory.

"No Kikyo...You don't seem human. Because you can't be human..." He gently laughed. Kikyo gave another weak smile.

"Don't...Leave my side please?" She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry Kikyo...I'll never leave your side...Never again..." He gently squeezed her hand.

"Because I love--" Kikyo cut him off.

"Kagome...You need to go after her." Kikyo barely said.

"Kagome? You mean she's here? But I thought--" She cut him off again.

"Tsubaki...She's known to cast curses. I believe Tsubaki caused Kagome to flee. They have a grasp on Kagome's soul. I witnessed this for myself. Sesshomaru...Your brother...He is fighting right now probably...You need to save Kagome..." Kikyo blinked.

"Kagome? But I promised I'd never leave your side again." InuYasha held his worried tone.

"I'll be safe. Anza...Here me. I go by the name of Kikyo. Please aid me in my time of need." A white aura appeared around Kikyo. Her body began to heal.

"What?" InuYasha became shocked.

"I need to go into the palace...The one Sesshomaru speaks of." Kikyo smiled as her wounds closed and her blood stains left her white kimono.

"What's happening Kikyo?" InuYasha continued to hold Kikyo.

"I am healed InuYasha...I don't know how but...Your brother Sesshomaru told me if I needed to be safe, then call upon Anza." Kikyo sat up and looked at InuYasha.

Then it hit him.

"Anza?" He stood up.

"InuYasha? What is it? You've heard of this Anza person?" Kikyo slowly stood too.

"I don't know her...But..." He scanned his thoughts closely.

"But somehow..." A memory raced over his mind. A memory of what Myoga had told him several days earlier.

"_It is said that seventy years ago, a demon wondered about...And fell for a human woman by the name of __**Anza. **__From there on they grew closer and then wanted to somehow create a haven for humans to live happily. The demon man decided to give some of his powers to the human woman who by the way was a Light Priestess. The most powerful kind of Priestess alive back then." _

Kikyo set her hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"InuYasha? What's the matter? Is there something I need to know?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo...How does Sesshomaru know about Anza?" He turned and asked.

"I don't know. But...He just told me to call her name if I was in trouble and to wait for you." She informed.

"Why did Sesshomaru tell me to save you in first place. He kidnaps you and then tells me to--" She cut him off.

"Your brother? He didn't kidnap me. He saved me." Kikyo looked away.

"Hold up a second. Sesshomaru told me to...But...That doesn't make sense! Weren't you kidnapped by him on the last night of the New Moon? Because Sesshomaru himself showed you, youself to me, myself!!" InuYasha was now officially confused. But so was Kikyo.

"But InuYasha...I haven't seen you or your brother since today." Kikyo glanced in InuYasha's golden eyes.

"Tell me InuYasha...How is it you know of this Anza?" She changed the subject.

"Myoga told us some days back. Just before Kagome left and after that Asa person showed up." InuYasha sat down.

"Asa? She is a Priestess no?" Kikyo didn't recognize the name but it did sound somewhat familiar to her.

"Yeah, a Dark Priestess to be exact. But what bugs me is that no of this makes sense." He closed his eyes and thought somemore.

"What else did Sesshomaru say about Anza?" He asked Kikyo out of the blue.

"Well...Aside from him telling me to call this Anza's name...He also said something about a palace." Kikyo's words surprised InuYasha. But only a little.

"_Listen and listen well master InuYasha...There is an untold legend of a hidden palace. Mortal eyes only see it. A haven in which they refuge to get away from demons. But if a demon were to enter by some speck of luck...The demon is said to turn into full human."_

"That's it!" InuYasha stood up again. "Anza is the dead Priestess. But she's a Light Priestess. And her and her demon man or whatever...Lover, they created some kind of barrier for humans to be safe from demons and somehow it's eternal. But what I don't get is...How did she died and how the hell Sesshomaru does know something like this." InuYasha stroked his chin and looked at the sky.

"I remember InuYasha." Kikyo looked at the cliff Sesshomaru had pointed at earlier.

"Let's go to the palace InuYasha." Kikyo held his arm.

"How do we do that?" He asked. "Priestess Anza, you said. So she too is a Priestess." Kikyo held on tight.

"Priestess Anza...I call upon you once more. Send InuYasha and I to the palace." Kikyo and InuYasha closed their eyes.

Their bodies glowed a white aura and a second later, they were inside a huge palace.

"Whoa..." InuYasha looked around.

"Nice place you've got here Anza!" He joked.

"InuYasha...Look." Kikyo pointed at a little girl sleeping on the floor.

"Hey! That's Rin. That little girl that follows Sesshomaru around." InuYasha ran over to her.

"Rin...Rin..." He poked her.

She turned over.

"Huh?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"InuYasha?" She squinted. "InuYasha! Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" She smiled.

"Sort of...Well no, but...He's working right now. How did you get in here?" InuYasha asked Rin.

"Oh that...I don't think I'm suppose to tell you." Rin looked away.

"Why's that?" InuYasha asked.

"Well...This very handsom man named Kazuo told me not to tell anybody because he said Sister Asa or something like that might kill us and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stood up.

InuYasha looked at Kikyo and nodded. Kikyo nodded back and walked over to Rin.

"Rin...You're going to have to tell us...What exactly did this Kazuo say to you?" Kikyo smiled.

"But--" InuYasha cut Rin off.

"Come on...We'll get you out of here somehow when you tell us kay?" InuYasha smiled.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to kill anybody okay? We'll get you back to Sesshomaru okay? Now tell us how you got here." Kikyo leaned at Rin's height.

"Well...It was a bunch of days ago. I think just five days before there was no moon." Rin sat down again. InuYasha sat too and listened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, Au Un and I were settling down for a meal when a pretty woman came up to us. She looked mean and had golden eyes." Rin glanced at InuYasha.

"Kind of like yours InuYasha." She said.

"Mine?" InuYasha thought of Risa.

"What was her name?" He asked.

"She went by the Dark Priestess Asa..." This time InuYasha was in shock.

"Asa? Are you sure because I never saw--" Then to his realization...He has seen Asa.

"I have seen her...But I can't remember where." He sat back down and let Rin continue.

"Anyways...Lord Sesshomaru stood up and was ready to fight..."

"_You go by Sesshomaru, do you not?" Asa gave an evil smile. _

"_What does it matter to you demon?" Sesshomaru glared. _

"_It matters not...I am now certain you are the Great Lord Sesshomaru now. I've heard rumors you run hard bargains. So how about I make it easy for you? I go by Dark Priestss Asa. You may call me Asa if you wish." She glared._

"_I will do no such thing." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. _

"_Ah, the famous Tokijin." She smiled. _

"_I didn't come to fight you. But if that's what you wish then so be it." She jumped up into the night sky and missed Sesshomaru by inches. _

"_Damn you!" He yelled and attacked her. Yet he barely nicked her shoulder. _

"_Stupid...FULL DEMON!" She yelled. _

"_Full demon? Are you not of the same nature?" Sesshomaru swung his sword at her but missed._

"_Same nature? Please...I am only of your half nature." Asa's eyes pierced and she ran and missed Sesshomaru again. _

"_Ah...So you have companions!" She glared at Rin and Jaken. Rin and Jaken stood up to run. _

"_Bind!" Asa yelled. A purple barrier trapped them. _

"_Let them go." Sesshomaru pointed Tokijin at Asa's back. _

"_Hm...How does a full deomon like you care so much for a little human girl and a useless toad?" Asa laughed. _

"_TOAD?! I AM NOT A TOAD!" Jaken yelled. _

"_I will let them go...Once you do this one task for me..." She smiled and walked towards Sesshomaru. _

"_Don't you worry...I will be gentle and I promise, I won't harm anybody unless you do something stupid like betray me." _

_Sesshomaru glared and lowered Tokijin. _

"_Good boy. Now then...I need you to find somebody for me. Your little half demon brother. Do this and I shall spare your companions' lives." Asa smirked._

"And that's all Master Jaken and I remember since the barrier Asa casted around us made us fall asleep. We don't even know where Au Un is either. The next day we woke up in this castle. Then a few days later that Kazuo person told us everything will be okay." Rin finished reliving her memory.

"Damn it...I was sure as hell fooled by that stupid Priestess Asa then. How could I have been so stupid? She really did make it look like Sesshomaru kidnapped you Kikyo. Because if he didn't do what she said, she'd kill Rin and Jaken. But what gets me down is how the hell did Asa find this palace? I mean...She's full demon isn't she?" InuYasha stood up and crossed his arms.

"That's what happened. But I dunno about her finding it." Rin stood up.

"What do you think Asa's objective is?" Kikyo stood too.

"I dunno but...Myoga did say something strange too. He said something about the Age of Darkness. He said it was about to take full course. He ran away before I could ask more questions." InuYasha glared.

"Speaking of dumb Jaken...Where is that damn toad anyways?" InuYasha laughed.

"Oh well...Somehow there's a barrier around this castle so...He somehow became a human." Rin laughed some.

"HUMAN?! JAKEN? A HUMAN?! You're got to be kidding me! I've gotta see this!" InuYasha laughed and began to search the palace.

"InuYasha wait! He's a little angry!" Rin ran over to InuYasha. A brief light from around the corner glowed. InuYasha turned around to show a burnt face.

"Ugh..." InuYasha screamed. "DAMN TOAD! YOU didn't have to burn my face with your dumb staff!" InuYasha grabbed Jaken. But then Jaken was now able to grab back.

"What!?" InuYasha noticed he WAS human!

"Well, well, well...So the stupid green toad IS human...Eh! What a surprise!" InuYasha laughed.

"Shut up stupid half breed!" Jaken glared.

"Man do you look pathetic!" InuYasha backed off and wiped the ashes off his face. Kikyo remained sitting and smiling as she watched.

"InuYasha?" A little voice came around the corner. InuYasha turned around.

"Shippo?" He looked and was shocked.

"You're a...A human." InuYasha's eyes were wide.

"So this is where you've been!" InuYasha smiled.

"Man oh man! Will Kagome ever be happy to see you--" InuYasha cut himself off and remembered Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo worridly asked.

"She's safe. I'm sure of it. InuYasha's brother is retrieving her soul." Kikyo walked over.

"Kikyo and InuYasha? How did this happen to Kagome?" Shippo began to cry.

"Not the water works! We were able to deal with you for a while! Can't you just be serious for once?" InuYasha was being stubborn once again.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"You know what Shippo? I don't even know...Nor do I give a damn!" Yet deep down inside, InuYasha did give a damn about it. He missed Miroku and Sango fighting. He missed banging Shippo around. And he missed Kagome...And yet he was happy. Because Kikyo was right there by his side.

Shippo only sat down and silently cried.

"InuYasha...We really should get out of here before Asa returns." Kikyo held Rin's hand.

"Are you insane? Don't you think we've tried that already?" Jaken glared.

"Actually...Jaken isn't able to leave because he's full demon. Niether is Shippo. I can leave...Because I am human I guess. But I didn't want to leave Master Jaken or Shippo." Rin smiled.

"Try again." Kikyo smiled and walked over to the exit.

"Okay then." Shippo walked over to the exit too. He still wasn't able to overcome the barrier.

"Let me try!" InuYasha walked right out of the castle.

"What? Isn't he a half breed? How was he able to leave this barrier?!" Jaken jumped around.

"I am guessing because he is half human too. So he is able to enter and exit." Kikyo followed.

"Hey! You can't just leave us here!" Jaken yelled.

"Just come on!" InuYasha held out his hand inside the castle.

"Huh?" Jaken refused at first.

"Do it for Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled.

"FINE!" Jaken grabbed his hand and was fully out of the barrier.

"I am free!" Jaken yelled out.

Kikyo closed her eyes.

"Anza...this one last wish. Please release us to the ground." They all glowed a white aura and they were soon on the ground.

"It worked! YAY!" Rin jumped up and down.

"Calm down silly girl!" With Jaken's last words as a human his tallness shrunk and he was now as he used to be. A toad demon! Shippo too, returned to his true form.

"I'm back!" He jumped up and down like Rin.

"Now what?" InuYasha looked at Kikyo.

"My best answer would be...We need to find your brother." Kikyo walked over to her bows and arrows on the ground.

"Okay then." InuYasha walked ahead.

"We're only following for the Lord!" Jaken closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Come on silly toad!" Rin called behind. "Hey! Don't leave me!" Jaken ran to catch up.


	13. Ritsuka's Minuet of Jealousy

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Finally discovering the inchantment that may be able to destroy Asa, Ritsuka grows jealous of her own soul...Or so she thinks. Is it that she's finally realized her fate may be more than begin killed by Asa herself? Or will she face up to this realization and do what she thinks is the easy way out?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"Ritsuka's Minuet of Jealousy"**

Sesshomaru was running and running to catch up to Asa. But he felt a little weak which slowed him down some.

"Damn you!" Asa said as she held Kagome's soul and was using Kagome's body as her own.

Asa was finally to worn out to just keep running from him.

"Damn demon. You are persistant aren't you?" Asa glared. Sesshomaru was gasping for breath.

"Let the girl go." He glared.

"You mean me? I am safe!" Asa laughed as she showed off Kagome's body as her own. Even her voice was Kagome's.

"You are a half demon...Just like my little brother." Sesshomaru glared.

"Therefore...I am able to have the upper hand and yet...You use other people to do your dirty work." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

"Ha! You are smart! But not too smart. If you hurt me, you're hurting this girl's body. So if I die, she dies." Asa laughed her screechy evil laugh. "Damn..." He lowered Tokijin.

"Hm...You seem to care alot about humans. Or is it just _this_ girl in particular?" Asa pointed at Kagome's glowing soul. Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"No reply. Then it's ture. You are in love with this girl! Your weakness is clear to me." Asa took out a bow and arrow.

"With this girl's body, I am able to retain her abilities. Sacred Arrow!" Asa yelled, shooting the arrow.

"Poison Claw!" He broke the arrow in the air and jumped over to Asa. He gently grabbed her neck.

"Let her go or you'll regret you were ever born." Sesshomaru glared.

"I already do regret that I was born!" Asa grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pushed him away.

"Die!" She shot another arrow. He dodged it. Damn. She's right. If I do try to kill her I'll be killing the girl. But her soul. I've got to get it from her somehow.

Sesshomaru struggled to think. But nothing came. For once...Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. But he contiued to think.

"Why do you do this. Why do you struggle to achive the Age of Darkness? Can you not simply just do it without bothering the innocent?" Sesshomaru angrily said.

"Why don't you just shut up? You're just angry that I bothered you. Now because of you I can't even properly get angry anymore." Asa glared.

"Sazshi? That was your fault and your fault alone was it not Asa?" He glared.

"I hate all demons. I hate all of you! Damn it!" Asa closed her eyes and held Kagome's soul to her chest.

"I call upon you...Ritsuka!" Asa grabbed a whistle and blew it.

The song she whistled damaged Sesshomaru's soul some. He fell to his knees in weakness. A few second later, a green mist cloud appeared. It was one of Asa's minions, Ritsuka.

"Take care of this damned demon. Kill him! I need him no longer!" Asa ran away once again.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it? As sweet as the falling rain!" Ritsuka rememberd back on how Sesshomaru stole Kikyo from them earlier.

"No!" Sesshomaru ran after Asa again.

"Hey! Fight me like a real demon man!" Ritsuka ran after him.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" A voice called out. Ritsuka fell to the ground from the attack.

"What? InuYasha!!!!" She stood up and drew a sword.

"You shall regret that!" Her sword then released a green aura, shooting a miasma at InuYasha. Kikyo, Jaken, Rin, and Shippo stood not too far behind InuYasha.

"Damn you. How did you escape Asa's keep?" Ritsuka glared as InuYasha dodged the miasma.

"Looks like you don't know much about Anza's palace. How did you and you minions and Asa get to that palace anyway? It was suppose to be a Haven for humans! Not some damn keep!" InuYasha yelled.

"Hm...Looks like you'll have to ask Asa that!" Ritsuka pointed her sword at him.

"Heh...This should be easy." He glared then realized something.

"Why the hell do you have the same eyes as Risa and Asa? Are you all sisters or something?!" InuYasha drew Tetsuaiga.

"You think you can defeat me with a useless sword?" She smiled.

"I guess you too, know about my sword huh? You didn't answer my question! Are you all sisters or what?" InuYasha yelled out again.

"Siblings...That is such a strong word. I don't look at Asa or anybody else as a sibling! Take this!" Ritsuka missed InuYasha. He missed too as he shot his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack at her.

"Tell me something here. Why are you after me? Why is Asa after us all? Is she like Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

"Naraku? I have no idea who this Naraku person is. But why should I tell you anything?!" Ritsuka hissed.

**XxXxX**

"So you say Sister Ritsuka didn't address Sister Asa by Sister?" Risa asked Kazuo while they waited inside a cave.

"I'm pretty sure of that." Kazuo gave Risa a strange look.

"That's not surprising though...She is Sister Asa's Jealousy. She's probably just jealous of Sister Asa, even though Sister Asa is Sister Ritsuka's own true form." Risa sat down.

"So what are you two useless minions talking about this time?" Kyoko entered the cave.

"Where were you?" Risa asked.

"I was just scanning the area. It's getting dark. Sister Asa hasn't returned with Mother." Kyoko crossed her arms.

"Sesshomaru did betray us. Maybe Sister Asa's fighting him right now." Kazuo layed down and rested some.

"That damn Sesshomaru! He just ruined everything! If he did his part, Sister Asa would have killed Mother by now! Then InuYasha would be dead and then the Age of Darkness could have been taking full course now!" Complained Kyoko.

"Calm down Sister Kyoko...It's not that bad. Sister Asa should return soon." Risa informed.

"Why should you talk? You should have been dead long ago!" Kyoko yelled at Risa.

"Why don't you two can it? Ritsuka is the most useless one out of all of us. She's Jealousy remember? If Sister Asa wanted to get rid of Risa, she would have sent her to fight right now." Kazuo closed his eyes.

"So you're saying I'm the SECOND useless? You should talk Kazuo! You're the Priest of Mercy! If Sister Asa kept her mercy, than she would have given InuYasha more chances to get away!" Risa yelled.

"Whatever..." Kazuo turned to his side and fell asleep.

"What a lazy Priest!" Kyoko glared. "There's no use in fighting...We should just wait for Sister Asa to get back. She hasn't told us anything lately, about what her plan is now that Sesshomaru has betrayed us. This holds us down for until Sister Asa figures something out." Risa layed down too.

"Well I'm not just going to lay around and wait. You two can, but I'm not." Kyoko left the cave.

"Wait! Where do you plan on going?" Risa called out. Kyoko looked back.

"I'm going to the keep. I need something to kill!" Kyoko left on her mist cloud before Risa could do or say anything.

"Damn them. Damn them all. How can they stand to just sit around and wait?" Kyoko said herself. Upon arriving to the keep...Which was really a Haven, Kyoko entered the palace.

"Hello? Little fox demon? Where are you?" Kyoko called out.

"Are you hiding? Don't worry...I won't kill you...Yet." She whispered.

"Hm...I know you're here somewhere. Come out, come out, wherever you are." She searched everywhere she could. In a room, in another room, in the diner room, and even in a small basement.

"Where the hell did they go?" She punched the wall.

"Damn them...Their gone." Once this revalation came upon her, she left the palace to find Asa and tell her.

**XxXxX**

"Tell us or die!" InuYasha swung Tetsuaiga around as if it actually still had Wind Scar.

"Tell you or die? I'd rather die then tell you!" Ritsuka jumped in the air and about stabbed InuYasha. Kikyo drew her bow and arrow and aimed at Ritsuka.

"What?" Ritsuka got shot in the arm.

"Damn Priestess! Don't interfere!" She then grabbed Kikyo's hair and pulled her to the ground.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha grabbed Ritsuka's arm and threw her. She hit the ground.

"Damn you bastard! You'll pay! You and Asa! Curse you all!" Ritsuka barely stood up to only keep missing InuYasha, hit after hit. What the hell is the matter with this demon? Every attack is straight on! InuYasha thought.

"Why do you keep attacking straight on?!" InuYasha yelled as he continued to dodge her attacks.

Kikyo, Shippo, Jaken, and Rin still watched as they hid behind a tree.

"InuYasha's opponent must not know how to fight." Shippo hid behind Rin.

"That may be so but...She knows how to fight. She's just to destracted by something to fight properly." Kikyo pointed out.

"You are right." Rin said.

"She cursed her own master, Asa. How unruly!" Jaken crossed his arms.

"She did say that about this Asa...Maybe something about Asa disturbs her." Kikyo remembered something when Kazuo and Ritsuka came for her. Ritsuka kept glaring at Kazuo and herself.

"Is this jealousy?" Kikyo whispered.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was chasing Asa.

"Stupid demon! Give it up!" She shot an arrow at him. He dodged it.

"Useless..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"How can you continue when you know you'll just keep missing?" He asked as Asa stopped.

Damn...He's right. He's too fast for me. My only choice is to only use this girl's soul temporarily.

"Would it amuse you if I told you I'll only keep this girl's soul for a short time?" Asa had something up her sleeve. This confused Sesshomaru.

"What do you get at? You expect me to give in just because you say so?" He glared.

"I dont'...But I do expect you to wait." Asa knew Sesshomaru was letting his guard down as she said this.

"Wait for what?" He glared.

"Let me borrow you. Let me be your owner for a short time. Then release from your prison and return to your rightful owner after your prison breaks." Asa held Kagome's soul.

"Damn! You knew I'd let my guard down!" Sesshomaru selflessly yelled. But he was too late. Kagome's soul was now inside of Asa.

"I can feel her purity. Her soul is now a part of me. Now I can despose of this body." Asa then walked right out of Kagome's body.

"Here." Asa threw Kagome at Sesshomaru.

"For keeps." She smiled. Sesshomaru caught Kagome. Since Kagome was soulless, she only stared at Sesshomaru.

"Traitors shouldn't live. But for this once, I'll spare you. Don't think this is over." Asa walked over to him.

"Sleep for a time." Asa grabbed Sesshomaru's neck, with that he fainted from her miasma.

"Hm...Maybe you'll be of some use to me." Asa glared at a soulless Kagome. She grabbed Kagome and stepped back inside her body.

"Where shall I throw you, Sesshomaru you traitor?" Asa smiled. A vision of her keep came to mind.

"Hm...Better than nothing." Just as Asa was about to take them to her keep, Kyoko's voice yelled out.

"Sister Asa! Sister Asa!" Kyoko landed on the ground.

"I thought I told you and the others to stay in that cave." Asa glared.

"Yes but...I went to you keep Sister...And the demon and Sesshomaru's followers are gone." Kyoko gasped for air.

"What? Why in the hell did you go to the keep in the first place. You could have been killed!" Asa yelled.

"I know...That dead Priestess Anza...I could feel her soul inside the palace...But her soul isn't completely dead. I left as soon as I found out the fox demon and those stupid followers were gone." Kyoko glared at Asa.

"Don't give me that look. Damn it...Sesshomaru lied to me about that damn palace. Anza still hasn't crossed over." Asa glared.

"What now?" Kyoko asked. Asa thought some.

"Take Sesshomaru to the keep. And create your barrier. That should hold him there for at least five days." Asa smiled.

"Then I'll deal with him after I find Kikyo and InuYasha. First, I've got to do one last task to achieve complete Darkness." Asa thought of Kagome's soul.

"Okay then." Kyoko made her mist cloud and got onto it along with a sleeping Sesshomaru.

"Tell Kazuo and Risa to wait for me. If they try anything, stop them. Feel free to hurt them if you with. Remember, they too are of no use to me." Asa said.

"Will do Sister Asa." Kyoko nodded and was off to the keep.

"Now...All I have to do...Is deal first with this one task..."

Asa walked away as Kagome to complete one of her dirty tasks...

**XxXxX**

"This fight is useless! How about I just kill you and get it over with?!" InuYasha yelled at Ritsuka.

"I will not die by a half demon's hands!" Ritsuka's eyes burned with jealousy and rage.

"Damn you and Kikyo...Why couldn't you two have never met!?" Ritsuka continued her useless attacks.

"What does she mean?" Kikyo whispered. "Why don't you just die? That'll make Asa happy and she'll finally release me!" Ritsuka yelled.

"Quit babbling and die already!" InuYasha swung Tetsuaiga at her. It hit her shoulder and she fell over.

"InuYasha! You can't kill her!" Kikyo called out. He looked back.

"But--" "You can't fight fire against fire! Let me fight her!" Kikyo yelled. InuYasha's pride got in the way.

"There's no way! I can handle this! Just watch Shippo and Rin!" He yelled back. Jaken was offended at this.

"Stupid InuYasha!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Shippo stepped on Jaken's foot.

"Dumb little kid!" Rin stepped on Jaken's foot too.

"Don't hit Shippo! He's little!" Rin stuck her toungue out at him.

"I hate kids..." Jaken finally shut up.

"That InuYasha...Just as stubborn as when I last saw him." Kikyo smiled. She secretly aimed an arrow at Ritsuka. But before she could shoot it, a familiar voice called out.

"Hiraikotsu!" Followed by "Sacred Fire!" A giant weapon and five cards of sacred fire flaming out came at Ritsuka.

"What the--?" InuYasha looked up.

"Sango? Miroku?" He smiled.

"How've you been InuYasha?" Sango smiled. Ritsuka dodged Hirakotsu and Miroku's attack.

"Kirara let Sango and Miroku off.

"Damn! More of you minions? When are you going to learn to just let it go?!" Ritsuka aimed an attack randomly at Miroku.

"Oh my...What a beautiful demon!" Miroku joked to make Sango mad.

"Ugh! Monk!" Sango slapped Miroku, allowing Ritsuka to miss him by an inch!

"Don't interfere!" Ritsuka repeated. Sango drew her sword. InuYasha looked back at Kikyo and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am...Your friends came." Kikyo gave a sad smile.

"What's the matter Kikyo?" InuYasha asked.

"Go..." Kikyo whispered.

"Go? Where?" InuYasha was once again, confused.

"Find Kagome...She needs you." Kikyo's smile saddned more.

"But--"

"Just go...! Everything will be fine. We'll see eachother again InuYasha." Kikyo turned and walked away.

"But Kikyo..." He couldn't chase after her.

"Kagome..." He turned to Sango and Miroku as they fought Ritsuka.

"Hey Miroku! Sango! I'm going to find Kagome!" He called.

"Where is she? She's not with you?" Miroku asked, dodging another swing form Ritsuka's sword.

"Her soul's been stolen by that damned Dark Priestess Asa! I'm going to find Kagome!" InuYasha pounced off before Miroku could ask anything else. Miorku noticed Shippo.

"Shippo!" He ran over to him.

"Hi Miroku..." Shippo gave a fake glare.

"You guys were a little late!" Shippo crossed his little arms.

"Sorry. Rin and Jaken?" Miroku looked at them. "Long story!" Rin smiled.

"Oh..." Miroku shrugged and watched Sango fight Ritsuka.

"Protecting you little friend InuYasha in his time of need huh? That's sincere!" Ritsuka and Sango's swords clashed.

"That's what friends are for!" Sango tripped her and hit Ritsuka's sword out of her hands. It landed by a tree. Ritsuka was now cornered. Sango held her sword at her.

"I don't want to have to kill you..." Sango glared.

"You don't want to have to...But you should..." Ritsuka lowered her tone and guard.

"It's not as easy as that is it?" Sango was surprised as Ritsuka gave up so easily.

"Easiness has got nothing to do with it..." Ritsuka smiled.

"Just do it...Kill me...Stab me, whatever works for you." She smiled at Sango.

"You really want to die don't you?" Sango could, for some reason, see that Ritsuka really did want to die.

"Just one thing though...Tell me I was born at dawn." Ritsuka closed her eyes.

"Born at dawn?" Sango's words weakened Ritsuka.

"Ughhnnn..." Ritsuka's eyes dilated and her body began to grow into green ashes.

"Born at dawn..." Sango gently repeated.

"I'm so jealous...I need to leave this world...Thank you..." Ritsuka smiled one last time as her ashes disappeared. Miroku and the others watched. Sango lowered her sword.

"She really wanted to just give up and die..." Sango watched the sky as it briefly tinted a green aura. Sango walked over to Miroku.

"What was that about?" Jaken asked.

"She wanted to be free was all." Sango answered as she looked at Miroku.


	14. Binding Memories

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** With the first Emotion Demon--Ritsuka, Priestess of Jealousy--dead, where would InuYasha and the others start next? Yet now that InuYasha's out to search for Kagome, what will become of her soul? Myoga and Toutosai began to discuss Lady Izaiyoi, InuYasha's mother. Memories could be the answer to all of InuYasha's doubts and Kikyo's pain...**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**"Binding Memories"**

Far south, an old man was forging some swords to sell.

"My, my...How I do hate cold nights..." He mumbled.

"Toutosai! Toutosai!" A small voice called.

"What? I thought I heard someone call my name." Toutosai looked around.

"It is I, Myoga the flea!" Toutosai looked around.

"Oh..." He said as Myoga landed on his shoulder.

"You are as unstable as ever I see Toutosai!" Myoga laughed.

"Myoga? What brings you here?" Toutosai asked as he sat down.

"Can I not just say hello to an old friend?" Myoga joked.

"The last time you came just to say hi was hm...Fifty years ago." Toutosai pretended to think.

"Ha ha you old man...Anyway...What brings me here today is...The Age of Darkness." Myoga stroked his chin.

"Age of Darkness...That rings a small bell..." Toutosai itched his head.

"You're telling me you don't recall...The father of InuYasha and Sesshomaru...Our Master..." Myoga sat down.

"Master..." If there was only one thing in the world that Toutosai could completely remember, it was InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father, the one they called Master. "It was a little over seventy years ago but I think you remember the story our Master told us." Myoga and Toutosai melted into a lost memory of their late Master...

"_Izaiyoi my dearest...Was there something that you wanted to tell me?" The great Master had asked his loving wife Izaiyoi as she brought out some tea to him in the garden. _

"_My dearest...I have been keeping this a secret from you for a while now. But it's starting to show." Izaiyoi smiled and sat next to him. _

"_You're going to be a father..." She hugged him. _

"_Izaiyoi...This is wonderful..." He kissed her cheek._

"_What do think...Will it be a girl or boy?" Izaiyoi asked. Yet her husband had a serious and yet worried look in his golden eyes. _

"_Izaiyoi..." A tear fell down his face. _

"_What is it my love?" She poured some tea and waited for an answer. _

"_It matters not who we are...I love you for you Izaiyoi...But our daughter or son...Will be a half breed." He gave her an uneasy look. _

"_But love...I don't understand. What does that matter?" Izaiyoi felt her heart sinking. _

"_It's just...Let's pray my Izaiyoi...That our baby will be...A boy..." He glanced at the setting sun. _

"_But dearest...You wish for me to birth a baby boy? But if it's a girl--" He cut her off. _

"_Trust me Izaiyoi...I don't think it would be wise to speak of this now. It's much too early." His voice sounded angry. A little to angry for Izaiyoi. _

"_Your voice scares me so...What is it that angers you my love?" Izaiyoi lowered her voice._

"_I can't say anything now Izaiyoi...But it would pain you if I had told you the truth." He gave her the wrong impression. _

"_So that's it then? You want a boy to teach your swordsmanship to is that it? To be a girl you'd be saddened by the fact that she would be more interested in coloring her lips than swinging a dangerous weapon about?" Izaiyoi's words seemed to faze him some. _

"_That is not what I am making out Izaiyoi...It's just that you wouldn't understand--" Izaiyoi stood up. _

"_I need to be alone. I apologize for my harsh words. What I don't apologize for is...I do truly want a baby girl." Izaiyoi ran and ran. The storm began to settle in. _

"_Izaiyoi! Izaiyoi!" He called after her._

_She was crying and crying..._

"_My dearest...How could you...I thought no matter what I said or did...You'd be happy with me and want to stay with me...But this baby might tear us apart." Izaiyoi fell as the rain soaked her._

_She lie there and continued to cry. _

"_My love..." She closed her eyes and sat up to smell the rain. No later than a minute...A strong tall figure stood before her. _

"_Izaiyoi..." He whispered. She looked up._

"_I am sorry..." He leaned down and helped her up. _

"_I don't ever want to upset you. I fell in love with you for you remember? I dont' ever want to lose a soul this beautiful to a child. But I have to tell you Izaiyoi...I have a son..." His words shocked her. She broke the hug and looked up at him._

"_A son? You are with--" He gently set his finger on her lips to shush her from another assumption. _

"_I fell in love with a women by the name of Izorakai over eighty years ago...My dearest...She was killed by...My own hands. I was careless...I was sent to fight another demon and I brought Izorakai with me...When she got in my way of my final blow using the Wind Scar..." Izaiyoi continued to listen._

"_She died in my arms at the birthing room not long after I used Wind Scar on her. But what really killed Izorakai..Wasn't fully me..."_

_A memory of his old lover's face appeared into his mind. _

"_She had a baby boy. But just moments before her death, she warned me to never have a girl...At first I had no idea what she meant. Her last words were '_Sesshomaru'..._Then she passed away to the afterlife." None of his words made sense to Izaiyoi. But they soon would._

"_When Sesshomaru turned nineteen...He...Fell in love with a human girl by the name of Anza Kirihara. For once in his life, Sesshomaru was happy. But when he found out Anza was a Light Priestess he was a little angry at first for Anza hiding her true nature. But he got over it and he was so in love he'd do anything for Anza. When Anza and Sesshomaru decided to have a baby, Anza had a great idea. She somehow wanted to create some sort of Haven for humans. They achieved it since Anza was a light Priestess and Sesshomaru was a full demon." He continued to stare Izaiyoi in the eye._

"_But because of Sesshomaru's foolishness...He didn't know what the outcome would be of his newly born. When Anza gave birth to a baby girl...She died...Because the baby was a half demon girl...Sesshomaru went into a rage and the first five years of him attempting to raise his own daughter...It got out of control. His daughter had fits and tantrums that were uncontrollable...Her half demon nature would become full demon on the night of the New Moon...And she even grew claws as big as Sesshomaru's. Then one night...She killed a whole village when she turned seventeen. Sesshomaru then realized how dangerous she was. Yet when she assumed her mother abandoned her...She went into a rage and even tried to kill Sesshomaru her own father. She also kept warning innocent villagers of the Age of Darkness that she would create."_

_Izaiyoi set her hand over her mouth. _

"_Sesshomaru finally knew what he had to do...He had to kill her...His own blood and flesh...But somehow he couldn't kill her. He had asked around and around. But he soon figured it out. The incantation...It was named Born at Dawn...Somehow it kills half demons...Only females though. That is why Izaiyoi...I am praying our newly born is a boy..." He finished._

"_My dearest...I fully understand..." Izaiyoi hugged him. _

"_This is why I do not want to lose you. The outcome of our baby will kill you if it is a girl. A half demon...Baby...Girl..." He hugged back._

"_Where is your son now?" Izaiyoi asked. _

"_Sesshomaru is in the Western Lands traveling and learning at this moment." He said. _

"_How is he?" She asked. _

"_He was outgoing as a teen...But after Anza passed away and after he killed his own daughter, he's been quiet and serious ever since. He speaks to no one except times when he sees me." He smiled at her. _

"_Don't worry my love...I will never let you go. I will protect you until the end..." He hugged her tighter as if he would never let go...Ever..._

"After our Master had told us that tale...Lady Izaiyoi visited us ten years after the Master passed away. When InuYasha turned ten. Remember Toutosai? Toutosai?" Toutosai was crying.

"Toutosai? What ever is the matter?" Myoga jumped up and down.

"It is just so touching Myoga...To think Lady Izaiyoi trusted us!" Toutosai wiped away a tear.

"Yes, it is touching..." Myoga fell into yet another memory.

"_I have confided in you two for ten years now...You two have been loyal friends of my husband for years now. My son as you know...InuYasha...Has turned ten today. I have sung him to sleep now. He is safe. The village Priestess is watching over him as we speak. I wanted to ask you two a favor." Izaiyoi sat next to Toutosai. She had asked them to meet her along side a river. Myoga jumped onto her shoulder. _

"_Lord Myoga, Lord Toutosai...My son is a half demon as you know...I am proud of him for taking up after his father. He is stubborn at times...But I love him with all of my heart." Izaiyoi smiled._

"_Yes Lady Izaiyoi. He is rather a loving boy...How good his blood tastes..." Myoga snapped himself out of the fantasy taste in his mouth. _

"_You were saying my Lady?" He looked up at her._

"_This favor I ask of you...Isn't that difficult. I wanted to ask you. When my time comes to pass on into the afterlife...I want you to watch over my son. If he is to fall in love with a human...I want you to keep a close eye on him. I am being over protective I know and yet...I do not want him and his lover to suffer the way others have. As in others, I mean Sesshomaru..." Izaiyoi remembered the tale her late husband told her a year before his death._

"_Yes my Lady...We understand." Myoga and Toutosai bowed. _

"_Thank you." She bowed back. _

"_I must go to my son now. Thank you again." She smiled and walked away. _

"_So you know what that means?" Myoga smiled. _

"_Huh? Where am I?" Toutosai looked around scratching his head. _

_Myoga only rolled his eyes._

"Lady Izaiyoi was very trusting in us. I truly miss her and the Master." Myoga sighed.

"I miss them too." Toutosai sighed along.

"But it seems we have failed Izaiyoi's wishes...Because the Dark Age is about to take its course..." Myoga looked up at the sky.

"I haven't told InuYasha." Toutosai said.

"Really? I haven't told him either. Do you think that was much of a mistake?" Myoga asked.

"We won't know...But shouldn't InuYasha find out for himself?" Toutosai looked at Myoga.

"You know what Toutosai? I have been fearing that ever since I last talked to Master InuYasha. I did warn Lord Sesshomaru about it. He only told me about the Haven's keep him and Anza created long ago." Myoga wondered.

"Maybe it is just wise to let InuYasha find out for himself...Because I think he might kill us if he ever saw us again!" Myoga shivered at the thought of InuYasha's mean side.

"I don't even want to think about that!" Myoga jumped away.

"Wait Myoga!" Toutosai called out.

"Yes?" He looked back.

"Pray for InuYasha...Right?" Toutosai gave a small smile.

"Will do Toutosai. Will do..." With that, Myoga jumped away and off for his next destination.

**XxXxX**

"Lady Kaede...A message for you." A young boy bowed at the Priestess.

"Thank ye young one. Who from?" She asked.

"I am uncertain Lady Kaede. It was sent from a tall man with long flowing silver hair. His forehead bore a crescent shape. Goodbye my lady." He bowed once more and ran off.

"My...A letter from..." Kaede opened the letter.

_**BORN AT DAWN**_

That's all the letter read. Written in big red letters. Most likely in blood. No sign off nor name.

"This can't be...It just couldn't be...So the legend is true. My sister Kikyo..." Kaede could only studder. By that point, she had dropped the letter.

"Lady Akiko...I am sorry..." Kaede ran off back into her hut and began to pack her bow and arrows.

Once she came out of her hut she noticed the sun coming up.

"My boy...How can ye deliver such a letter this early in the morining?" She asked herself. The she was off on her journey.

"Lady Kaede! It is I Myoga!" She stopped not far from her journey.

"Oh my...Myoga the flea? What brings ye to these lands?" She asked. Myoga jumped on her shoulder.

"My lady...Might I ask you a question?" He looked up at her.

"Why yes ye may." She waited.

"Well my lady...Do you not know of the Age of Darkness?" Myoga asked.

"Kikyo..." Kaede looked at the sky.

"Yes I have been warned. This piece of paper gives me some what of what might happen. I just do not know what it means exactly. Could ye tell me what ye know?" Kaede showed Myoga the letter she had revieved.

"Oh my...Surely this letter is from Lord Sesshomaru! No mistaking it. He is the only one who knows of this incantation." Myoga jumped up and down.

"Then if my assumption is correct...The daughter in question...Doesn't know her mother died when she birthed her. Getting to her in time might be a little harder than I thought...If only I had warned my sister Kikyo of this earlier...Time wouldn't be so strict on us now." Kaede looked at Myoga.

"My lady! There may still be time to stop all of this! I have not yet warned Master InuYasha yet of this!" Myoga jumped up.

"InuYasha? Oh my...If he hasn't found out already...There could be trouble. We must go Myoga." Kaede walked on.

"Wait my lady! What do you plan on doing?" He yelled.

"I plan on finding my sister and telling her. Then I plan on looking for InuYasha too and telling him of this grave news. The whole fate of Japan rests on telling them." Then Kaede was off.

"Wait for me my lady! I shall escort you!" Myoga jumped onto Kaede's shoulder.

"Thank ye Myoga." She nodded her head.

"Of course anybody can count on me! I am the most trustworthy servant around! I have been by InuYasha's side ever since! And I would NEVER run away from a good battle!" Myoga smiled.

Although he really shouldn't have been talking at all...


	15. The Beads of Subjugation: My Beloved

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Sucked inside of Kagome's soul, InuYasha discovers more of Kikyo's memories...But somehow, her memories bind her and Kagome together...Can two Priestesses share one soul? Is this the reason they share the same desire to be with InuYasha?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**"The Beads of Subjugation: My Beloved"**

Kagome...Dont' worry, I'm coming for you. InuYasha was running as fast as he could, doing his best to try and make out Kagome's scent. But nothing came. Damn it all to hell...I can't pick up Kagome's smell.

Then a weapon came flying at InuYasha...A Sacred Arrow.

"Huh? What the hell?" He dodged it. "Oh...It's you InuYasha. I thought you were someone else." Kagome's voice. InuYasha stopped and saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" He called.

"You're okay...I thought you'd be...Hurt..." InuYasha remembered Asa had Kagome's soul. So he asked.

"How did you get away from Asa?" He walked a little closer.

"I killed Asa, InuYasha...I'm finally safe. It's me InuYasha." Kagome walked up to him and hugged him.

"So you are safe...Thank goodness." How could InuYasha just give in like this? Yet it was Kagome...Just as he last saw her. Her scent, her appearance, her eyes, and her soul.

Kagome opened her eyes. They pierced a golden aura for a second and she gave an evil smile. I can't believe he's actually falling for my trap. What a useless soul he is. But if he'll do anything it's for this girl.

"InuYasha...I've got something for you..." Kagome smiled.

"What is it Kagome?" He smiled.

"This..." She held out a small little shell.

"It's your mother's. Remember?" She smiled.

"But how did--" Kagome cut him off.

"I know alot of things InuYasha...I know you and your mother. I am after all...Your lover aren't I?" Yet her words weren't Kagome's. InuYasha backed off.

"Who the hell are you?! Asa? Damn you. I almost had myself fooled there for a second! I never told you about what I gave to..." InuYasha looked down.

"Told me about what? About how you gave this to Kikyo and not your lover Kagome?" She smiled and crushed the rouge.

"Damn you! You're low Asa." He drew Tetsuaiga.

"You dare challenge me? When you know well that Tetsuaiga is just as useless as any old sword? I believe a sword isn't usefull...It's the holder of the sword that gives the sword itself power." Kagome's hands grew claws.

"So you do have Kagome's soul. You stupid demon!" InuYasha yelled.

"Hm...This is fun InuYasha. What shall I do to you next? Let's see, first I think I'll start with this!" She aimed her claws at him.

"UGH!" He yelled as she sunk her claws into his arms.

"Get off me..." He glared. "Give Kagome's soul back you wench!" He kicked her leg.

"Ugh! My legs...Oopsies...What the heck am I saying? You do realize you're hurting Kagome's body? When I don't need this bodily form anymore, I'll be sure to let this Kagome know it was you who hurt her. Kill me and you kill Kagome is what I'm saying." Asa's eyes gave a red glare.

Damn it...Why?

"Why Kagome?! HUH!? Why not take me?! Take my soul! Leave Kagome out of this whatever it is you're planning!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh my...If I were to take your soul, I wouldn't be able to look into Kikyo's past now would I?" Asa yelled back.

"What does Kagome's soul have to do with Kikyo?" He asked.

"Hm...I thought you'd know as much...Kagome is a riencarnation of Kikyo. You can say Kikyo was basically reborn...But that'd be wrong since Kagome is nothing like Kikyo, right?" Asa smiled, making Kagome look evil.

"What the hell are you getting at? Get to the point already!" InuYasha remained in stance.

"I will once you understand the whole subject on this one little thing...Kagome is _**NOT KIKYO**_! So quit living in the past and look at the facts InuYasha...You and Kikyo have a strong bond. But as I was saying..." InuYasha was officially angry at Asa's words. He couldn't concentrate.

"You see? Kagome shares a soul with Kikyo. Therefore, I plan on looking into Kagome's soul to obtain Kikyo's weakness. I want to make sure she suffers. I want her to suffer so much it'll make her cry for her own mommy." Asa held Kagome's arms in the air.

"Let me look into this soul. Allow me to look deep in these memories." She chanted.

"Damn you!" InuYasha dropped Tetsuaiga and ran at her.

"Stop!" He yelled. He grabbed her hands and with that, he too was dragged into Kagome's soul. But Asa had no choice but to bring InuYasha in Kagome's soul with her.

InuYasha was absorbed into the past...Half of Kikyo's past and half of Kagome's...A white light engulfed him for what seemed like ages...

InuYasha woke up on the ground right in front of a Tree of Ages.

"Where am I?" He stood up and looked around.

"Huh? The Sacred Tree." He looked at the tall tree. The sunlight sifting down through the openings of the branches calmed him.

"How did I get here?" He turned to a big house.

"That's Kagome's house. But how?" He slowly walked over to the house and opened the door.

"Hello? Kagome?" He called out.

"Huh?" He closed the door behind him as he walked up the stairs.

"Kagome?" He repeated.

"Kagome!" A female voice echoed. InuYasha turned and hid behind a corner as Kagome's mom passed him down the hall.

"She didn't even see me?" He followed.

"Kagome honey...How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Mommy? I'm a little better...I still feel hot." Kagome's voice sounded so young. Thought InuYasha. He couldn't really tell since Kagome's mom was in the way of her on the bed.

"Hey...Is Kagome sick?" He asked. Nobody heard him. As he stood in the doorway of her room, her mom got up after giving her some medicine. Yet she walked right through InuYasha.

"Am I dead?" InuYasha looked at his hands.

"I feel alive." He made sure he wasn't transparent.

"Kagome?" He turned to her room. There lay a little girl, about Rin's age.

"Kagome...You're so young." He leaned by her bedside. She turned to him, not seeing him.

"Can you see me?" He asked. Kagome only coughed and began to cry.

"Daddy...I want Daddy...He always made my fevers go away." Kagome whispered.

"Your dad? I don't know anything about your dad." InuYasha looked around her room.

"You don't seem to see me huh? Are you talking to yourself Kagome?" He gave a funny grin. InuYasha stood up and watched Kagome slowly fall into a slumber.

"She's so young...How old is she?" He whsipered to himself.

"Still...I don't remember how I got here in the first place. Is this a dream?" InuYasha walked out of Kagome's room.

"I can't seem to wake up. This is way to real to be a dream." InuYasha looked around. Then he closed his eyes for a second. When he turned around, the Sacred Tree was in front of him again.

"What the--?" He scanned the area. He was standing outside again, but this time it was where him and Kikyo parted ways fifty years ago.

"Okay Kaede...This is how you shoot an arrow." Kikyo was showing Kaede archery. "Whoa...That's Kaede? I haven't seen her look that young in a while!" InuYasha smirked to himself.

"Hey...Kikyo!" He called. Yet she didn't hear him.

"Hm..." He walked over to her.

"Hey Kikyo..." He smiled.

"Sister...I can't hold the arrow right." Kaede began to cry.

"It's okay...You'll learn. You're only six...Give it some time okay?" Kikyo smiled and hugged her little sister.

"Kikyo looks younger than eighteen." InuYasha said out loud.

"Can I go eat now Sister Kikyo?" Kaede wiped away a tear.

"Yes you may." Kikyo smiled. Kaede ran into a hut.

"That must be where Kikyo and Kaede lived long ago." InuYasha smiled at Kikyo.

"If only I knew you all my life..." InuYasha stroked Kikyo's hair, yet he only went through Kikyo. Kikyo turned to InuYasha.

"Huh? Can she see me?" His eyes widened. Kikyo held her arrow at him.

"It's almost like she can see me." He smiled.

She shot the arrow at the Sacred Tree. Of course the arrow went right through him. Kikyo smiled and walked away.

"Good job Kikyo...Your aiming is perfect." InuYasha smiled. With that, Kikyo fainted.

"Kikyo!" He walked over to her. But he couldn't help her. Kikyo sat up.

"I feel so sick..." Kikyo coughed.

"Father..." Kikyo looked at the sky.

"Father? Kikyo had a father?" InuYasha shook his head.

"Of course she did...Everyone does no matter if you know them or not." He laughed at his own self. Kikyo stood up. InuYasha stood up too.

"I will go on..." Kikyo smiled.

"A mere fever won't bring me down. I'll just have to take a long warm bath." Kikyo smiled and walked into the hut.

"Hm...This is so weird..." InuYasha looked around. Once again when he turned to the Sacred Tree, it was in Kagome's time again.

"Not again..." InuYasha turned and walked over to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Maybe if I jump in the Bone Eater's Well I can go back to my time!" He scowled.

"This is too tiring." But then Kagome came out of the hut guarding the well.

"Kagome!" He said. But she ran right through him.

"I've got that cleaned up!" Kagome smiled as she held a broom in her hand. She looked to be about thirteen or so.

"Kagome..." InuYasha walked over to her. She was humming a familiar song.

"That song..." InuYasha's eyes watered.

"Kikyo used to hum that song when I first met her." InuYasha smiled.

"And somehow...My mother used to hum that song too." His smiled faded as Kagome stopped humming.

"Time to make a wish!" She ran over to the Sacred Tree, holding out her hand. A leaf fell and she caught it.

"I caught one!" Kagome smiled.

"I wish to meet my one and only true love...Someday." Kagome dropped the leaf.

"Making wishes huh?" InuYasha smiled.

"Kagome! Do you want to help?" Her mother's voice called.

"Huh? Oh! Coming Mom!" She ran into her house. InuYasha followed. Some beads and strings were laying on the table Kagome and her mother sat at.

"What do you want to learn today?" Her mom asked.

"Hm...I want to learn how to make a necklace. Last time I made a ton of braclets." Kagome laughed and took a long piece of string.

"Okay first of all...You tie the ends so the beads won't fall off. Then you string any kind of bead you'd like. If you want a fancy necklace follow my lead." Her mother took some purple beads and white beads.

"Looks like the Beads of Subjugation..." InuYasha touched his chest. But he remembered somebody had stolen them. Yet he forgot how he let them get stolen. Kagome continued to pattern the beads together.

"There! All done. Now what?" Kagome asked.

"Now you tie the strings together and dab them with some of this finger nail polish." Kagome tied them together and dabbed the knot with the polish.

"It's a little crooked...But it should work!" Kagome smiled and ran upstairs.

"I'm going to let them dry in my room kay mom?" Kagome called out.

"Okay dear." She smiled.

InuYasha followed Kagome to her room. There Kagome sat by her bed and set the beads down.

"One day...I'll give these beads to the one I fall in love with!" Kagome smiled.

"My beloved beads is what I'll call them!" Kagome smiled and took out a little container.

"Grandmother's last treasure." Kagome opened the small heart shaped container. It held red lip color.

"I'll wear this when I find the one I love." Kagome took her pinky and gently spread some color onto her bottom lip. Just enough to make her look sophisticated.

"Kagome..." InuYasha smiled. Kagome took out a mirror and looked at herself.

"I look just like Mom...Don't I Grandma?" Kagome smiled. Somehow, Kagome was connected to Kikyo. By souls? Maybe, but the memories InuYasha was witnessing were definently similar...Before InuYasha could watch any longer he blinked he was inside a small hut.

"Another time huh?" InuYasha looked around.

"Where am I _this_ time?" He whispered. Then he saw Kaede peeking out of her blankets.

"That's Kikyo..." He looked where Kaede was looking. Kikyo looked back at Kaede. She took out the tie in her hair, letting her long black tresses release.

"What?" InuYasha recognized some purple and white beads on a small table Kikyo was leaning over.

"Sister Kikyo? What do you plan on doing?" She asked.

"InuYasha needs to be taught something here..." Kikyo smiled.

"He is somewhat out of control. These Beads of Subjugation should keep him out of trouble. Now what should the trigger word be?" Kikyo closed her eyes.

"Kikyo...So the Beads of Subjugation are your doing? But...Kikyo never gave them to me. That must have been the gift she said she forgot that day fifty years ago..." InuYasha looked closer.

He didn't hear what Kikyo was telling Kaede.

"Beloved...That will be the trigger word." Kikyo blew out the candle and it went dark.

"Beloved..." InuYasha echoed.

"So instead of Kagome's sit phrase...Kikyo's was..._Beloved_..." InuYasha smiled.

"And she didn't have the heart to give them to me the next day..." InuYasha turned around to see that it was day time. He saw himself in the distance giving Kikyo his mother's last gift to him.

He could see some purple beads in Kikyo's sleeve. Yet she hesitated to give them to him.

"Ah! Come on! I've been waiting all day!" InuYasha heard himself hiss at Kikyo.

"This memory...I can see it so clearly." InuYasha smiled.

And yet...Somehow...I let all of this go...Because I thought you had betrayed me Kikyo...

A tear fell from InuYasha's eyes. But when he saw Kikyo walk away, he heard her whisper something that his past self didn't hear.

"My beloved..." She smiled to herself and looked at the Beads of Subjugation.


	16. Slumber of a Half Demon

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha also, the song "Dearest" belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki...

_**Summary:**__** Lost inside a strange world, InuYasha begans to realize what the cause of everything is...And a new revelation becomes clear...What really happened to Kikyo? Naraku was only partially the cause of her death...Could it be because of a special night they shared?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"Slumber of a Half Demon"**

When InuYasha blinked back more tears, he crossed his arms and then opened his eyes again.

This time, he was once again, in Kagome's time.

"You'd think this would stop _sometime_!" InuYasha smirked.

"Then again...I _must_ be dreaming. If only I could remember how the hell I got here to begin with!" He scowled, struggling to remember.

"Damn it...It's so confusing. How did I get here?!" He glared at Kagome's house. Then a cat ran out.

"What? Hey wait a second...That's Kagome's cat, Buyo!" He watched Buyo _slowly _run off.

"Where's he going?" He continued to watch. Buyo then ran into the hut that guarded the Bone Eater's Well.

"Hey...He's going to the well." InuYasha heard a door slam.

"Buyo! Buyo! Come back here!" She yelled.

"Kagome?" InuYasha watched as she ran after Buyo.

"Where'd that cat go?" Then she looked at the open door by the well.

"There he is!" She ran inside where the well was.

InuYasha followed.

"Buyo you bad kitty. Why did you run off like that?" Kagome picked him up.

"You're heavy..." She laughed and turned around to leave.

"The Priestess...I want the Shikon Jewel!" A raspy voice slithered up from the well. A deadly aura surrounded Kagome.

"What's going on?" Kagome looked around as she began to fall into the well. She dropped Buyo and he ran off. InuYasha watched.

"That's Mistress Centepede's voice." He said.

"So this is how Kagome was sent to the Feudal Era...Because of Buyo!" InuYasha then jumped into the well too.

"Kagome!" He yelled, knowing well that she couldn't hear him.

A second later, InuYasha opened his eyes.

"I'm back in my time now." He looked around.

"Where'd Kagome go?" He looked around. Then he heard her coming out of the well.

"Huh? Where...Is this place?" Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome!" He smiled. But she didn't hear him.

"Oh yeah...You can't hear me." He sighed.

Kagome began to walk around and scan the place.

"This place is so...Strange...How did I get here." Kagome looked around and walked off. InuYasha followed too.

"And this is where...You first saw me right?" He pretended to ask her.

A minute later Kagome came upon the sleeping InuYasha.

"It's a...Boy?" Kagome looked at the peaceful sleeping InuYasha.

"Did I really look that peaceful?" He asked himself. Then when he blinked, Kaede had replaced Kagome.

"Kaede? How did you get here?" He asked.

"Why do ye wear a peaceful expression InuYasha?" She asked the sleeping boy.

"I guess I did look that peaceful...But how?" InuYasha closed his eyes and invisioned a memory of his mother, Izaiyoi.

"InuYasha? InuYasha? Where are you my little boy?" She laughed as InuYasha came out of hiding.

"Mommy!" He smiled and ran into her arms.

"Can I play with the ball?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes honey...Stay close alright? I'll be watching you okay?" She smiled and handed him a ball to bounce around.

"Thanks Mommy!" He laughed and ran off to play.

"Hm...Look at that selfish mother and her stupid half breed kid."

InuYasha wasn't invisioning the memory anymore...He was in it. He stood next to his mother. He opened his eyes. When he realized where he was, he instantly remembered...

"That's me as a little kid...?" InuYasha's eyes began to sting. Then the ball InuYasha was playing with bounced away.

"That's right..." InuYasha looked at his mother watching him as a little kid play.

"Mother..." He whispered and continued to watch himself get the ball.

"Some villagers were playing with the ball themselves. They hit it back and forth. Playing the game they called _kimari._

When they realized it was InuYasha's ball, one of the men playing kimariglared and threw it behind him. The villagers began to walk away.

"**Look at that pathetic half demon..." A women whispered loud enough for InuYasha to hear.**

"**His face discusts me!" A man yelled out.**

"**How can Izaiyoi stand such a son? All half breeds should die..." Their voices echoed across to InuYasha...**

But little InuYasha only stared as the villagers left back into their houses.

"So that's what they were saying..." InuYasha watched himself run back to his mother. Izaiyoi looked down at him.

"Mommy? What's a half breed?" He had asked. InuYasha looked at his mother as she leaned down and hugged him. A glistening tear fell onto young InuYasha's hand.

"Why? Why did they--" InuYasha closed his eyes, wanting so much to escape this hurtful memory.

"**Go away damn it..." **

"My little boy...A half breed isn't something to be ashamed of..."

"**Shut the hell up!" InuYasha closed his ears.**

"What a shame Lady Izaiyoi passed away...Now her stupid son can finally leave our village. He doesn't belong here."

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!"**

InuYasha opened his eyes to the Sacred Tree in his own time.

"What?" InuYasha looked around. "Oh great...What now!?" Then he saw him and Kikyo sitting and watching the sun set.

"InuYasha? Are you unable to be yourself unless you are fighting?" Kikyo looked at him. InuYasha's eyes turned to her.

"What's this? I remember this day..."

InuYasha heard himself reply to Kikyo.

"You asked me something like that before." He looked at her.

"Wouldn't you like to stop fighting?" Kikyo gave a brief smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Stop fighting all the time. Stop and become a human." Kikyo's words startled him.

"Me? Become a human?" His whole face turned to Kikyo.

"It's possible. It's true that you are half demon. But you are also half human." Said Kikyo.

"Kikyo's words...They definently got to me that day..." InuYasha continued to listen to him and Kikyo talk. He wanted so much to relive that day.

"If the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls fell into the hands of a demon, there powers would undoubtedly increase. However, if it were used to turn you into human, the Jewel of Four Souls would be purified and therefore, cease to exsist." Kikyo gave a small smile. InuYasha glanced at her and was ready to speak.

"And then what? What would happen to you?" He asked.

"My duty is to protect the Jewel. Without it, I could live the life of an ordinary women..."

Then InuYasha blinked, and his location faded to a special place. That place where him and Kikyo shared there moment together...

He watched himself row the boat him and Kikyo took together down a calm river's stream.

"Kikyo..." He whispered.

The boat stopped by a little bridge. Kikyo was ready to step up onto the bridge. Yet her shoe got caught and she fell onto InuYasha's chest. He held out the wooden rower.

"Huh?" He said out. Kikyo looked up at him. He didn't hesitate at all after his golden eyes melted into Kikyo's chesnut orbs. He quickly dropped the wooden rower and embraced her. She was a little surprised yet...His warm embrace calmed her.

"Kikyo...I will become a human." She looked up at him slowly.

"I swear I'm not just saying this. I will become a human." He whispered.

"InuYasha..." She managed to say. "I will become a human. That way you can become a normal human too, Kikyo. That way you can be my--" She cut him off.

"Enough...Stop that's all I need to hear." She said in a soft voice.

"Kikyo...I truly am in--" But she wouldn't let him finish his sentence. She tippy toed and slowly kissed his lips.

"Huh?" He grew wide eyed. With that, he gently pressed his lips against hers also, embracing her warm lips.

Slowly, the warm kiss began to sink into a passionate moment. InuYasha held Kikyo's waist, bringing her near the lake, under a beautiful cherry tree. The petals blew gently in the wind as InuYasha picked Kikyo up and setting her by the tree. The kiss broke as InuYasha gave a warm look into Kikyo's eyes. "Kikyo...Truly...I really do love--" Kikyo set her finger on his lips.

_**It would be so nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel**_

_**In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes**_

_**Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smilng face will have to stay with me without fail**_

"I told you before...That's all I need to hear..." With that, she smiled and held her arms around InuYasha. They began to kiss again...InuYasha held his hand against Kikyo's shoulder, slowly undoing her top. Kikyo held her hand to InuYasha's haori and it slowly slipped off of his shoulders. InuYasha looked at Kikyo. Kikyo smiled back as she slowly slipped out of her kimono. InuYasha stroked her hair and gently pressed his body against hers, leading her to the ground completely...Finally on top of her, Kikyo smiled at him...

"I am in love..." Kikyo gently whispered. A warm breeze calmed them as cherry petals began to slowly pile on them. Kikyo stroked InuYasha's slong silver tresses, giving him a deep feeilng...He took a deep breath as he innocently scanned Kikyo's body. The sunset was embracing each and every one of Kikyo's curves...He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss...Knowing all of his fears and doubts were now distant to him, he hadn't a care in the world.

_**People are all sad, so they go and forget but for that which I love, for which gives me love, I will do all I can**_

_**Back then when we met, it was all akward**_

_**We went a long way didn't we?**_

_**We got hurt didn't we?**_

"I trust you InuYasha..." Kikyo whispered in his fluffly soft white ear. He smiled...

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"I am...When I'm not with you, I feel so alone...But when I look into your golden eyes...I know you're the one..." Kikyo smiled. He gave a crooked smile.

"You're so beautiful Kikyo..." InuYasha kissed her as his world entered a new sensation...Slowly, he gave all of his love to Kikyo. Even for Kikyo, all of her worries and doubts left her heart and thoughts. She was where she wanted to be.

_**Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail**_

_**Back then when we met it was all akward**_

_**We went a long way didn't we?**_

_**We got hurt didn't we?**_

_**We got there in the end...**_

As the sun slowly faded into a darkness, InuYasha watched himself hold Kikyo in his arms as they were covered up in his haori. They soon fell into a slumber. InuYasha smiled at himself...

Yet when InuYasha blinked away from the memory, everything slowly faded into a distance. He was standing alone once again.

"Where the hell am I now!?" He yelled out.

"_You see? Kagome shares a soul with Kikyo. Therefore, I plan on looking into Kagome's soul to obtain Kikyo's weakness. I want to make sure she suffers. I want her to suffer so much it'll make her cry for her own mommy." _

And Yet...That memory was fading in InuYasha's eyes.

"What's happening? Something's not right here...I shouldn't be here..." He heard a vague voice once again.

"Damn it..." He held his head.

"_Let me look into this soul. Allow me to look deep in these memories."_

"Where's that voice coming from?" InuYasha opened his eyes to another hurtful memory...

"DIE INUYASHA!" Kikyo shot her arrow. InuYasha jumped right in front of it.

"Huh? Ugh!" The arrow pierced right through his chest. Kikyo's blood kept coming. She fell to her knees.

"Kaede, burry the Jewel with me and burn my body..." Kikyo held the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls to Kaede's younger form. InuYasha helplessly watched from the tree he was sealed to. His life was now shortened.

"That's me..." InuYasha was still holding his head as he watched the tragic end.

"Sister Kikyo!!! Sister Kikyo!" Kikyo fell to the ground almost as if it were slow motion.

"This is the last thing I saw happening to Kikyo...Before I fell into my slumber." InuYasha said out. He looked at himself still holding out his hand.

"I remember exactly what I said in my mind..."

"_Am I going to die like this? Even though it ended like this Kikyo...I still love--" _

Yet when InuYasha blinked, he was inside a small house. Yet it looked of a birthing room than a house. He glanced around.

"Sister Kikyo...I am sorry for this...I cannot burn your body just yet. Someone please help me get Sister Kikyo in the birthing room!" Kaede's voice called out. A man and women soon came into the room, both holding Kikyo.

"What? But I thougth Kikyo was killed by Naraku." He said as he watched them move Kikyo's body into a small interior with a curtain around it.

"Sister Kikyo, it'll be all right, just breath. I'm here to help you." Kaede went into the curtain with Kikyo. InuYasha only listened and was confused at what was taking place.

"The Jewel is okay but you need to hold on to it a little longer just long enough to keep the child alive." Kikyo moaned.

"I'll go get some water." A women left the room.

"What's going on?" InuYasha asked himself.

"What's happening?" He repeated. Then he heard Kikyo moan once again.

"Kaede...I'm losing so much blood..." Kikyo said.

"I know Sister Kikyo...Ye will be alright...As long as ye hold the Jewel." Said Kaede in a gentle voice.

"_It's a shame Kikyo died..." _

InuYasha turned around. "Who said that?!" He glared around the room. The voice echoed.

"_Now you see that it's true. Remember you and Kikyo's unforgettable night? You do don't you? But you refuse to believe that Kikyo was to birth a baby..." _

"Shut up! How the hell is there?!" He yelled. Then he heard Kikyo moan a little louder.

"Breathe Kikyo...It'll be fine...I'm here. Concentrate. Tell me Kikyo...Who's child is it?" Kaede asked. This caught InuYasha's attention. Yet he was sure she whispered

"_InuYasha...It's...His..."_

But Kaede didn't hear. A cry of a baby soon filled his ears. Then Kikyo died.

"Sister Kikyo. It's a baby girl. Sister Kikyo? Sister?" Kaede began to cry.

"Sister..." Then the sound of the Sacred Jewel fell to the ground.

"Kikyo..." InuYasha whispered.

"_**KAGOME IS NOT KIKYO!"**_

InuYasha shook his head. "That voice...Damn you..." He shut his eyes as hard as he could, trying to remember who's voice it was. When he opened them, everything was dark around him.

A bunch of memories at random began to invade his concentration. Memories he's never even remembered until he saw them again. Even memories of Kikyo and Kagome. "Wait a second..." The memories stopped and everything went dark again.

"My memories are being mixed up with Kikyo's...And who else? Kagome...I got here because...The Dark Priestess Asa...I finally figured it out!" InuYasha yelled.

"Stop invading Kagome's soul! Get out of our memories!" He yelled again.

"_I guess you are smarter than you thought. Didn't think you'd remember anything. I was hoping you would want to stay trapped in these memories forever." _

The voice laughed at InuYasha. "Damn you Asa! Quit altering these memories!" He yelled at her.

"_Altering these memories? I dont' have the power to change the past you stupid half human! I'm a Priestess...And guess what InuYasha? This is what really happened! You caused me pain! And now I will take complete revenge on you and Kikyo!" _

Asa yelled. "Damn this all to hell!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs. "DAMN YOU!!!!!" As he yelled, his voice echoed through Kagome's soul, and shattered everything like glass.

"_Damn it! Clever half human!" _

When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground. Laying next to him, was Kagome. "Kagome...?" He slowly sat up.

"Am I awake?" He whispered.


	17. In Her Eyes

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Trapped in the Haven for Humans, Kagome and Sesshomaru might be forced to figure out what Asa is up to and why she wants Kikyo and InuYasha dead...Was it that Kikyo didn't know about Asa? Or is Asa really...Making a wrong assumption? **_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**"In Her Eyes"**

As InuYasha slowly sat up, his memory quickly flashed back.

"What?" He backed off from Kagome laying on the ground.

"Don't worry, InuYasha." He quickly stood up and drew his sword. It was Asa's true form.

"Little Kagome is only sleeping. But you however, should die." She gave and evil smirk.

"What?" He glared.

"You ruined everything, yes you did." Asa walked closer to him.

"I was about to get the truth...When YOU ruined EVERYTHING!" Asa yelled as she drew her bow and arrow. Something tiggered InuYasha's memory again.

"Wait a minute...I do remember where I saw you before." He blinked as a flashback consumed him.

"_Damn it! This fog? Not again! I ain't in the mood for this!" He squinted at the figure walking closer. The silhouette materialized. _

"_Kikyo...?" InuYasha's golden eyes widened. _

"_It's good to see you too InuYasha..." She smiled. _

"_How did you...How did you escape Sesshomaru's grasp?" He asked. _

"_I managed to create a barrier around him and run." Kikyo smiled. _

"_I'm...I'm so glad you're okay..." _

_InuYasha walked up to her and hugged her. _

"_InuYasha...It's not too big of a deal. I'm right here where you want me." Kikyo hugged back. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...I know that if only I can turn back time...I would." InuYasha held Kikyo tighter. _

"_Good..." Kikyo gently broke the hug. She looked up at him. _

"_InuYasha...There's something I need to tell you." Kikyo gave a strange stare. _

"_Tell me what? Anything...I haven't talked to you in a long time. I missed you. From now on, I'll never let you out of my site. I promise you Kikyo. It can be like old times. Fifty years ago. We can start over." He smiled. _

"_Yes but...I need to tell you something..." Kikyo gave a sad glance. _

"_What is it?" He held his hands on her shoulders. _

"_I wanted so much to tell you, InuYasha...But I just couldn't. Please don't hate me for this. Our secret...InuYasha." Kikyo leaned closer. _

"_I love you InuYasha. I always have. But you need to know. Our baby..." Kikyo took InuYasha's hand and held it to her stomach. _

"_What?" He said in shock. _

"_See? Did you feel it kick? InuYasha...We have a baby." She leaned up and gently placed her lips onto his. He was still in shock, but he kissed back anyways. Once Kikyo broke the kiss, InuYasha had a million questions in his head. _

"_Kikyo...How...Can it be? How did--" She put a finger over his lips. _

"_Shh...Don't worry about it now. Don't you remember that night? The night we spent together?" Kikyo gave a wicked smile. _

"_Wait a minute..." InuYasha stood back. _

"_Who the hell are you!?" InuYasha glared. He drew Tetsuaiga. _

"_Hm...You're smarter than I thought." Kikyo glared. The mist subsided. _

"_What?" InuYasha looked around. _

_This scent is so familiar yet...It still isn't clear to me. _

"_You're smart aren't you? Don't you remember this face?" Kikyo's eyes turned golden. _

"_What the! Those are...My eyes." InuYasha's eyes widened. _

"_Who are you!? Where's Kikyo?!" InuYasha began to throw random questions at her. _

"_My name is Asa, the Priestess of Darkness." Asa transformed into her true form. _

"_So you're that damned Priestess everyone's talking about huh?" InuYasha held his stance. _

"_This should be interesting! Now I can kill you and end this chaos before it gets out of hand!" InuYasha ran straight at her. _

"_Attacking straight on? That's what I would expect from you! Wind Scar!!" Asa held out her hand and shot InuYasha's Wind Scar at him. _

"_Wait a second! How did you get my Wind Scar?!" InuYasha jumped in the air, blocking the Wind Scar. _

"_Ha! Take this! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The auras barely nicked Asa's shoulder. _

"_You're a half-demon! I would expect more from you!" Asa yelled. _

"_Damn you!" InuYasha ran up to her and tired to punch her. _

"_So many questions right, InuYasha! I hope you've learned your lesson! This is what you get for doing this to me!" Asa grabbed out a sword and stabbed InuYasha in the gut. He screamed. _

"_How many times has this happened?!" Asa laughed. _

"_Enough to get used to!" InuYasha grabbed the sword and stabbed Asa's arm. InuYasha fell to the ground as he began to bleed. _

"_Stupid half-demon! Laugh this off!" She took out a bow and arrow and shot it at him. _

"_Dark arrow!" She yelled as a black aura surrounded the arrow, hitting InuYasha in the shoulder, reopening the wounds that Risa gave him._

_InuYasha screamed and stood up to run. _

"_Damn you!" He yelled as he jumped up in front of a tree. _

"_Arrow of Dark Sleep!" Asa yelled as she shot another arrow. This time, it sealed InuYasha to the tree. _

"_Ugh!" He yelled. _

"_Just like old times huh? This is what you mean!" Asa yelled then laughed. Then he fell into a temporary slumber._

"Ah, so you remembered InuYasha? Good for you." Asa began to clap.

"Maybe if I didn't know who you really were, I would use you as a minion." She stopped clapping.

"What do you mean if you didn't know who I was?! I'm InuYasha! A half demon! And DAMN PROUD OF IT!" A small vision of his mother appeard in his head.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He yelled as he dug his hand into one of his old wounds.

This nicked Asa some.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"Dark Arrow!" She yelled, releasing the black arrow. It hit InuYasha. He fell to the ground.

"How long must this drag on? Can you not see it in my eyes InuYasha?! Can you NOT?!" Asa screamed.

Kagome weakly opened her eyes.

"Inu...Yasha...?" Her voice was raspy from Asa using it to yell at InuYasha so much. Her body was hurting every move she made. She could hardly breathe. Yet she was still alive. She slowly sat up, only to have her arms hold her up. Her vision was a little blurry and yet she squinted to see InuYasha's blood everywhere.

Then she looked up at Asa yelling at him.

"Are you and Kikyo blind or something?! To think you and her abandoned me! How could you!? Is it because I am a half demon?! Who's fault is that?!" Her voice fully woke up Kagome.

"That's the Dark Priestess Asa...Isn't it..." She whispered. InuYasha could barely see anymore.

The arrow's dark poison began to take course.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about this time? What the heck do you mean by Kikyo and I abandoned you?" He soon fell to the ground, barely awake.

"You know as hell what I mean InuYasha! Don't pretend like you don't know! You knew Kikyo was to have a child! Yet you denied it!" Asa screamed in anger. But InuYasha couldn't say anything anymore. He was fully passed out.

"InuYasha..." Kagome's memory soon fell upon her. She too, saw everything InuYasha witnessed inside her own soul. Her eyes widened.

"Everything is true then..." Kagome slowly stood up and glared at Asa.

"What? You wench!? You're awake!" She pointed an arrow at Kagome.

"Your job here is to be dead by now. You are of no longer use to me!" Asa yelled. Kagome then looked at InuYasha and ran away.

"Get back here! She'll ruin everything if she's on the lose! I call upon you! Risa!" Asa took out her whistle and blew hard. A second later Risa was in front of her.

"Yes Sister Asa?" She stood up straight.

"After her!" She pointed at Kagome in the distance.

"Right away!" Risa chased after Kagome. Kagome looked back in the corner of her eye.

"Oh no..." She picked up her pace, only to fall down.

"Ugh!" She looked back a Risa.

"Sister Asa ordered me to dispose of you!" She yelled as she kicked Kagome's leg.

"Ugh...!" Then if felt as if Kagome's leg broke all over again. The after affects were still full from Shizuru hurting Kagome earlier.

"Ah, did that hurt little girl? Looks like you don't have anything to fight with anymore. Now then...Let's finish what we started a while back when you ruined my fight with your little lover InuYasha!" Risa held her arm in the air, along with a pink aura.

Kagome shut her eyes, ready to be killed. But then a Sacred Arrow came and pierced right through Risa's arm.

"Ugh! Damn!" Pink blood began to pour all over.

"Damn it..." Risa looked where the arrow came from.

"Kikyo?" Kagome looked too.

"Ready?" Kikyo gave a brief smile at Kagome.

"But how?" Kagome stood up.

"Run Kagome...Go help InuYasha. I'll take it from here." Kikyo took out another arrow.

"Oh, ha, ha...So you think you can fight me? This is the second time I've seen you in person. Now how can you just show up after all these years and expect me to warm up to you?" Risa was sure to confuse Kikyo.

"I do not know what you speak of...But I suggest you leave quietly or die." Kikyo glared as she pointed another arrow at Risa.

"You think you can defeat me? I'm the Priestess of Love...In order to kill me...You must have nothing in you heart but true hatred. And I truly doubt you can even get mad at all." Risa smiled.

"True hatred?" Kikyo closed her eyes and thought about it.

"Do you know what that is?" Risa gave a smirk. Kikyo opened her eyes.

"I think the better question would be...Do _you_ know what it is?" Kikyo released the arrow. Risa jumped up and dodged it.

"Let me show you!" Risa's arm healed at that moment.

"Die Kikyo!" Risa yelled as she hurled some pink flames at Kikyo.

She dodged them with her Sacred Bow. Meanwhile, Kagome went to InuYasha and Asa.

"I thought you were dead by now!" Asa yelled.

"It'll take me more than some other Priestess to kill me!" Kagome yelled back. She leaned by Inuyasha.

"InuYasha...Are you hurt?" Kagome grabbed the black arrow. But it rejected her.

"Ugh!" She held her hand.

"A Sacred Priestess can't exactly touch the Arrow of Darkness, if you know what I mean." Asa smiled her usual evil smil.

"Oh no...Whatever should you do? InuYasha has a Dark Arrow inside of him. Which means...He could become a full demon when he wakes up." Asa laughed at Kagome. How could she? She's so cruel...What does she have against us? What does she have against InuYasha? Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Tell me why?!" Kagome cried as she held InuYasha's hand.

"Why? Just because! THAT'S WHY!" Asa's eyes pierced right though Kagome's eyes.

"Please just stop all this..." Kagome looked down.

"Your heart...His heart...And Kikyo's heart...They're the same." Kagome whispered.

"What's that?!?" Asa yelled. Memories poured into Kagome's heart, memories that weren't hers at all.

"Where's this coming from?" Kagome asked herself. Visions of Kikyo and InuYasha came to mind. Memories she saw through Kikyo's eyes.

"Wait a second..." Kagome's heart about stopped as she realized something strange.

"Kikyo didn't know Asa..." She looked up at Asa.

"What are you talking about? You're so naÏve!" Asa grabbed Kagome by the neck and threw her.

"You're so weak! How are you suppose to be a Priestess?! You give us Priestesses a BAD NAME!" Asa ran over to Kagome and grabbed her once more.

"I call upon thee! Kyoko!" She whistled in her little whistle.

"Yes Sister Asa?" Kyoko appeared.

"Take this little wench to the palace! She is of no use to me! Don't kill her though...She could prove as bate and pull some hearstrings for little InuYasha here." Asa threw Kagome at Kyoko.

"Yes ma'am!" She glared at Kagome and disappeared.

"Good...Now then InuYasha. Shall we finish this fight? Rise!" Asa held out her hand. InuYasha woke up. His eyes red, his soul now of a true demon...A full demon...

"My, my InuYasha. You look rugged. How about I change that horrid outfit to match your soul?" Asa waved her hand. His kimono made of the cloth of the Fire Rat changed into a black one instead. His ears grew a little longer and they too were tinted black.

"Much better...Now how about you do some dirty work for me? See that village over there?" Asa pointed to a distant village along down a hill. InuYasha glared at it.

"Go...Go destroy it, and bring me the souls of all the women. Take my soul collectors."

Some black soul collector demons appeared. They followed InuYasha down to the village.

"What will happen now?" Asa asked herself as she glared at Kikyo defending herself from Risa's attacks.

"Hm...If that's Kikyo...Then everything is as planned. Aside from InuYasha's damned brother betraying us." Asa smiled as she disappeared. Risa then realized it was her time to quit...For now. She looked at Kikyo.

"What stops you?" Kikyo looked at Risa.

"Nothing...I've just got to stop playing today. We'll meet again, Kikyo." She left on her mist cloud.

"Strange..." Kikyo then heard a bunch of screams. She ran to the edge of the hill overlooking the small village.

"InuYasha!" Kikyo yelled.

"He must be in his demon form." Kikyo began to run down the hill to the village.

"I've got to stop him...Somehow." Kikyo continued on. As that was happening, Kyoko finally arrived at the palace.

"Here you go." She threw Kagome in the entrance way.

"You'll be just fine here. It's a shame I can't kill you yet. Don't worry, you'll get your chance though." Kyoko then cast a barrier around the castle.

"Attempt escape, do whatever. You'll never get to leave unless Sister Asa wishes it." Kyoko laughed and left.

Kagome weakly stood up and looked around the palace. As her eyes scanned, something caught them. A rather handsom human man was laying on some pillows resting.

"That's a human..." Kagome walked up to him. He opened his ocean blue eyes and quickly stood up and backed off. "Whoa...I'm not going to hurt you! I'm uh...Kagome..." Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome..." He sat back down. "Wait a sec..." Kagome examined his clothes.

"Sesshomaru...?" Her eyes widened.

He glared. "What if I am." He hissed.

"You have the same clothes as him. Your voice...You are...Sesshomaru..." Kagome slowly began to walk towards him.

"Stay away!" He yelled. She backed off.

"I can't believe it...You're a..." She couldn't be any more surprised.

"A human is what I am. Yes...A discrace to my whole family." Sesshomaru looked away from her. His hair was as long as usual yet it was as black as the night.

His once sun colored eyes were now a down to earth ocean blue. The crescent shaped symbal on his forehead was gone and the claw shaped symbols on his cheeks once indicating he was a demon were now gone as well.

"Your whole family? I don't think that would be right. Because you have a brother that is half human too--" He cut her off.

"InuYasha is merely a half brother to me. Nothing more. As far as I am concerned, I am only like this due to the fact that this barrier transformed me." He glared at Kagome.

"Oh..." Kagome looked down.

"But how did you know that?" She asked. He didn't answer.

"This is a Haven for humans isn't it?" She asked. He looked surprised.

"Myoga told you didn't he." Sesshomaru stood up, only to fall to his knees again.

"Ughnn...This human body isn't able to hold up wounds as good as my demon body." He gently rubbed his neck.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"One of those damned Priestesses--Never mind." He sat back down.

"One of Asa's minions got to you?" Kagome gave a small smile.

"If you must know, ask me when I am in a better mood." He looked away.

I really can't believe it. I'm actually seeing Sesshomaru's soft side for the first time. He looks so...Calm as a human. Yet...The cold side in his heart is still in rage.

"I wonder...How did you get here anyway?" She randomly asked.

"I don't understand why that would be useful to you. To know how I got here." Sesshomaru coldy said.

"It doesn't hurt to tell." She crossed her arms and sat down.

"How do we get out of here?" She looked around.

"We can't." He replied after a long pause.

"What do you mean we _can't? _There's got to be at least some way!" Kagome waved her arms around.

"If you intend to talk nonense, then I will be forced to leave myself no choice but to lock you up." He glared.

"Lock me up? Please! That's an empty threat." Kagome crossed her arms. Is sure was strange talking to Sesshomaru up close like this.

"An empty threat is when someone doesn't mean it. I however, mean it. I will lock you up if you continue your useless talk." He glared.

"Come on Sesshomaru. You're just angry because you're a human." Kagome joked.

"A human is somebody who has a kind and useless heart. I do not have a kind and useless heart. Therefore I am still a demon. My appearance has nothing to do with it." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I guess you're right..." Kagome sighed and stared out a small window.

**XxXxX**

"Where do you think InuYasha is now?" Sango asked Miroku. Rin and Jaken were worrying about Sesshomaru as Sango and Miroku were worrying about InuYasha and Kagome.

"It's strange...How can Kagome just sell her soul that easily? I thought Kagome was stronger than that." Miroku looked at Sango.

"Maybe but...We don't know what to expect of this Dark Priestess. We don't even know where she came from." Sango layed down.

"You two are so useless! Talk and talk! That's all you do!" Jaken said out. Shippo stepped on his foot.

"OW! Reckless fox kid!" Jaken glared.

"I think you should be a little more careful with your words! You don't know what Sango and Miroku are capable of!" Shippo yelled at Jaken.

"Will you shut UP?!" Jaken turned around to pout by a tree.

"Shippo's right Jaken. You have gotten beaten up a bunch of times!" Rin laughed.

"You too Rin! You shut up!" Jaken waved his Staff of Two Heads at Rin.

"Sure Master Jaken." Rin giggled underneath her breath. Jaken only growled.

**XxXxX**

"No my lady...I haven't seen anybody of that name. My apologies." The man bowed at Kaede.

"Thank ye very much." She bowed back.

"Hm...No sign of him here. Shall we keep looking or find an inn?" Kaede asked Myoga.

"It is night and it is getting late. It would be wise to take one step at a time. Who knows what's lurking around now?" Myoga jumped up and down.

"That is wise. Let's go then." Kaede walked over to a small inn.

But what Kaede didn't know was...She wasn't too far away from who she was looking for. About three miles away from the village Kaede was staying in, another village was being terrorized by none other than...InuYasha...

"Please no! Mercy!" A woman cried out.

"Mercy is for the weak!" InuYasha yelled as he stabbed the woman with his already bloody claws. When he turned around, he saw three little kids watching.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He laughed. The three kids screamed and ran off.

"Get back here!" He yelled. The next thing he knew, an arrow pierced his shoulder. He turned. It was Kikyo's arrow. She was gasping for breath.

"Stop this InuYasha! You need to stop." She glared.

"What has she done to you?" Kikyo looked surprised at InuYasha's "new look".

"I have been discovred Kikyo! I have been renewed. My life as a full demon can now take full course. And anyone who gets in my way...DIES!" He held out his bloody hand.

"InuYasha..." Kikyo took out another arrow.

"Try what you will! That won't work on me!" InuYasha then pulled out the arrow from his shoulder and ran over to Kikyo.

He quickly grabbed all of her arrows and broke them. He pushed her and she fell down.

"Stop all of this InuYasha! You're not a full demon! You're a half demon! The way you were born!" Kikyo did her best to get her words through him...Yet they didn't seem to faze him...At least not _much._

A brief vision of his mother quickly passed through InuYasha's mind.

"Damn you!" He brushed it off.

"Stop trying so hard you damned human!" He scratched Kikyo's hair tie off. Then he grabbed her hair and threw her down.

"InuYasha! Stop this..." She leaned to her stomach and crawled to him as he gripped her hair tighter.

"Shut up. You have no power now. So quit trying." He pulled her hair harder. She closed her eyes.

"InuYasha...This pain is nothing right now. It hurts and yet...It's nothing to me now." Kikyo dug her nails into the ground and she managed to get up.

"Get away!" He let go of her hair and backed off.

"Why do you hesitate to kill me InuYasha? You didn't hesitate to kill all the other villagers did you?" She slowly stood up and stared at him.

"Just shut up! You mean nothing to me anymore!" InuYasha yelled.

**XxXxX**

"That's right InuYasha...Keep talking..." Asa glared down as she watched upon InuYasha and Kikyo.

Back at the Haven, it was rather...Silent.

Kagome was trying to think of how to get out. And yet something bothered her in the back of her mind. She couldn't exactly think clearly.

Why do I keep seeing this vision in my mind? I keep seeing Kikyo with InuYasha and...

Then it hit her...

"I remember now!" Kagome quickly stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. He only glanced at her.

"Don't you get it?! Kikyo didn't even _know _about Asa! I mean...But still...How can you not know--" Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Might I ask what you speak of? Because it's rather annoying not knowing what others are talking about. Then again nobody really knows what useless humans really do talk about." He glared at her.

"That was uncalled for Sesshomaru!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"I mean in my dream. It's a little blurry but...I remember some of it." Kagome closed her eyes and thought on it. Sesshomaru only closed his eyes and pretended not to listen.

"I remember seeing InuYasha and Kikyo walking along a river side talking. Then they watched the sunset. She asked him to become a human. But...Then the big betrayal happened so he wasn't able to get the Sacred Jewel to become a human. But it was Naraku who set them up against eachother..." Blurry visions began to race through her head.

"And this is of use how?" Sesshomaru asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? Oh right! Um...What was I gonna say? Oh! Don't you see? Kikyo didn't know she was..." Kagome's eyes began to water.

"Pregnant with..." Kagome sat down, unable to say it clearly. Yet Sesshomaru finished for her.

"InuYasha's baby?" He looked at her.

"How _could_ InuYasha--never mind...I didn't know InuYasha back then...Actually I _shouldn't_ know InuYasha. What was I thinking coming back here?" Then she remembered something yet again.

"Wait a sec...I didn't come back here under my own free will. My soul was stolen by some soultaker women named Shizuru. But how could I let that have happened?" Kagome thought some more.

Here I am lonely and the only one to talk to is a stubborn Sesshomaru! What's the matter with me? This feeling...But how could InuYasha do that to me? What am I saying. Him and Kikyo were so much in love it's hard to believe that they _wouldn't _have a child together. Then again...InuYasha didn't know about..._Asa_.

"Sesshomaru? Do you know about the Dark Priestess Asa?" Kagome asked. Yet he only stayed silent.

"I asked you a question."

Still silent.

Kagome sighed and slowly stood up.

"Look. It looks to me like we'll be stuck in here for a while. So...How about we make aquatinences? Let's start ALL over! Hi there! I'm Kagome!" She held out her hand.

He only looked at it and away.

"Hey! That's not fair here! Am I suppose to talk to myself this _whole_ time?!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He slowly stood up and walked over by a small window.

"Huh?" She stared at him a little bit. Then something surprised her.

"You are correct...What you saw through your eyes is the truth. InuYasha didn't know of his own flesh and blood. Trouble is...The Dark Priestess in question is half demon and half Dark Priestess. That's what makes her so powerful. And yet...She does have a weakness. The incantation doesn't work on her." He gave an intent look at Kagome.

"Tell me more about what you saw through your eyes." He said after a long pause.


	18. Risa's Sonata of Love

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** Is Kikyo able to bring InuYasha out of his dark side? Or will his painful memories take him over? If not, then Risa has the advantage to kill InuYasha under her own will...And Kikyo...Yet a strange song begans to play...A song only Kagome can hear...What does that mean?**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**"Risa's Sonata of Love"**

"Just shut up! You mean nothing to me anymore!" InuYasha yelled at Kikyo. With that, he picked her up by her hair and kicked her stomach. She screamed as he threw her against a little hut.

"Does that prove anything Kikyo? Does it?!" InuYasha yelled.

"Good work." Asa appeared. He glared at her.

"You just may be of some use to me! To think I was going to kill you." Asa laughed.

"I belong to no one." He held out his claws and glared at her.

"What? You shall obey me no matter what. Is that clear?" Asa yelled.

"Nobody means anything to me!" He yelled as he went running at her.

"InuYasha! No! You're no match for her!" Kikyo weakly called out. She held her hurt stomach.

"Traitor! WIND SCAR!" Asa held out her hand. The Wind Scar came at him.

"What?" But InuYasha only stopped and watched it come towards him. He blinked. His eyes kept reverting back into gold and then back into red.

"That looks familiar..." He barely said out. A quick memory flashed before him.

"WIND SCAR!" He heard himself yelling. He could see his half brother jump out of the way. He shook his head out of it and dodged it.

Damn him. Looks like I will have to kill him too. Asa glared. She took out a sword and ran at him.

"Straight on?!" InuYasha yelled, running at her too.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" He dug his hand into his shoulder and hurled some red blades at her. They missed.

"Tired yet?" She yelled.

"InuYasha..." Kikyo said. InuYasha looked at her. Another memory.

"InuYasha...Why not become human?" A vision of Kikyo came upon him. This slowed him down, allowing Asa to stab his shoulder.

"Ha!" Asa laughed. Then a vision of Sango came up in his mind.

She was sitting on the ground when she stabbed him. That's when they first met Sango.

"What's the matter with you?" He pulled Sango's sword out of his shoulder. He did the same with Asa's.

"Useless!" He punched Asa in the stomach. She backed off.

"Stupid half human." Asa held her stomach. Yet again he could have sworn Asa said

"A human?!" In Miroku's voice.

"Wind Tunnel!" He yelled. Kagome was behind him so Miroku stopped.

"A human?!" He lowered his Wind Tunnel hand. Kagome landed on Miroku.

"Why do these memories come to mind? Who are these people?" InuYasha whispered.

"InuYasha..." Kikyo whispered again. Then Kikyo noticed what was around Asa's neck.

"Those are the Beloved Beads..." Kikyo slowly stood up.

"BELOVED!" Kikyo managed to yell. With that, the beads glowed a white aura, pulling Asa face first to the ground. 

InuYasha looked at Kikyo.

"SIT!" Kagome's voice came to mind.

"Kagome..." His eyes turned gold again, his cloth of the Fire Rat kimono tinted its usual red color, and the tone in his voice grew more gentle.

"Kikyo..." He shook his head. Asa stood up, dirty face and all.

"Damn Priestess!" She held out a Sacred Arrow. Yet Kikyo fainted.

"What?!" InuYasha looked at Kikyo.

"KIKYO!!!" He ran over to Asa, grabbed her arrow and broke it in half.

"Impossible! He is but a half demon!" Asa whispered. He heard her loud and clear.

"Yeah! But...SO ARE YOU!" He grabbed Asa's neck and scratched it, bringing her to the ground.

"Damn you InuYasha! Risa!" She yelled and blew her calling whistle. Two seconds later Risa showed up on her pink mist cloud.

"Kill InuYasha! I don't care what you do to Kikyo! Don't kill her though...That's MY job! KILL HIM!" Asa pointed at InuYasha and disappeared.

"Come back here Dark Priestess! You need to fight like a true half demon!" He held out his fist.

"So we meet again InuYasha..." Risa laughed.

"What?" He then realized who she was.

"You again!?" He glared and pulled out Tetsuaiga.

"Uh, uh, uh InuYasha. Remember how useless your little toy is?" Risa held out her hand.

"WIND SCAR!" She yelled.

"Damn her! I completely forgot about that!" He ran over to Kikyo, grabbed her and dodged Wind Scar's attack.

"You coward! Face me like a REAL man!" Risa jumped right in front of him and punched his face.

"Last time your little girlfriend ruined our chances! This time, it's personal!" Risa smiled and grabbed Kikyo by the hair and pushed her down. Kikyo moaned in pain and just lay there.

"Hm...This should be more fun than last time!" Risa yelled.

"Last time, you were on the verge of death. I doubt this time is any different!" InuYasha wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Please. That was only practice!" She laughed.

"Then tell me something here...Why did your little friends have to save you?" It was his turn to laugh.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Risa held out her hand.

"That's my cue!" InuYasha jumped up and dodged Wind Scar once again and kicked Risa's head. She fell to the ground. I've got to remember how I almost defeated her last time. Think InuYasha! Think! He mentally slapped himself.

"That's right!" He quickly jumped in the air.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He held out his claws.

"Don't think that'll work on me twice!" Risa smiled and jumped out of the way.

"I know of your attacks now InuYasha. Thanks for the warning last time!" Risa smiled.

"Ugh! Shouldn't have used that last time..." InuYasha glared at his claws and then looked at Risa. What the hell's her weakness? Think! Damn it...

"I see you're thinking InuYasha...That's a small sign of smartness." She smiled and waited a little bit for her remark to sink in. InuYasha was stuck. What was he to do? Okay...If she's somehow connected to Asa since they look almost alike...Then does that mean she's exactly like Asa? I know she's a half demon too but...That's how I figured out Asa was half demon.

He looked at her and scanned her.

"I'm waiting." She raised her eyebrow. Why won't she attack me? Does she _want _me to attack her first or what? He asked himself. He glanced at Kikyo laying on the ground.

"Kikyo..." He whispered.

"Aww...Little InuYasha's worried about his poor little lover." Risa laughed and laughed her heart out. Her weakness...Her weakness...What is it? He listened to her laughing non stop.

"Ha! I've always been a fool for romance stories. It's a shame this romance story must come to an end!" She smiled at him and smirked. A fool for romance. That's right. She's a Priestess of Love as she stated before she stole Wind Scar back then. But that still doesn't explain her weakness. But if she wants me to attack first, she must want to get hurt. Then he looked in her eyes some more. Something about her eyes. They look exactly like mine. Her emotions...

Something caught onto him.

"You look sad!" He yelled.

"Sad? What the heck do you mean?! We're in the middle of a fight you wimp!" Risa waved her hands around.

"How's your relationship with Asa?" This distracted Risa, allowing InuYasha to draw Tetsuaiga and running at her.

I have to let her bring out her barrier. Then I have to break it with Red Tetsuaiga. InuYasha smiled, as if he had the upper hand. Yet his theory was correct! Risa created her barrier.

"Good!" He yelled.

"RED TETSUAIGA!" He jumped in the air and broke her barrier. Last time, this is exactly what she did before I stabbed my hand in her gut!

Kikyo sat up and saw InuYasha breaking through her barrier.

"That's that Risa women." Kikyo looked around. She spotted a bow and an arrow. She slowly crawled over to them and equiped them. She continued to watch for her cue. Damn him! I forgot about his barrier breaker! Risa's barrier broke, giving InuYasha a chance to stab his hand into her gut again. He was sure to take some blood. With that, he quickly rubbed her blood on his Tetsuaiga.

"Oh no! Damn it!" Risa fell to the ground, but the gape in her gut wasn't as deep as last time.

So therefore, she wasn't to die as easily. InuYasha jumped back and stanced his Tetsuaiga at her.

"I see it..." He focussed as if he was re-learning Wind Scar all over again.

"WIND..." Kikyo held out her arrow.

"The Wind Scar's gone!" Risa's eyes widened.

"SCARRR!!!!!!!" The sword hit the ground, shooting the attack at her.

"Sacred Arrow!" Kikyo yelled.

"No! That can't be!" Risa was too weak to dodge it. Kikyo's arrow combined with Wind Scar, completely destroying Risa altogether.

"Curse you!" Risa's last words reached his ears, giving him a good laugh. Risa dissolved into pink ashes that blew away. Kikyo then fell to the ground and fainted again.

"We did it..." He looked behind him at Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" He put Tetsuaiga away and ran over to her. He picked her up.

"Kikyo..." He whispered.

"I've got to get you some help." He looked around, then he saw some soul collectors picking up women's souls.

"That's right...Asa told me to collect souls for her. Don't worry Kikyo...You'll be fine." He walked over to the soul collectors and showed them Kikyo.

One by one, they began to fill Kikyo's body with souls of women InuYasha had killed under Asa's will earlier.

"Thank you." He looked at the collectors and hoped for Kikyo's health. She opened her eyes.

"InuYasha..." She smiled.

"Half of my soul...Is with Kagome..." She whispered.

"What?" He grew wide eyed.

"That is why you saw...Some of my memories in Kagome's soul. I wanted to tell you...But you seemed busy fighting Asa earlier." Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes.

"Kikyo!" He yelled.

"Don't worry. I'm only resting." She smiled.

The soul collector's continued to fill her body with souls. The dawn finally came.

"It's been that long?" InuYasha asked the rising sun.

**XxXxX**

"Do you hear that?" Kagome looked out the window.

"Hear what?" Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"That song. I feel strange...I heard that same song in my sleep when Asa took my soul. Somehow...I have a feeling it has to do with another Priestess." Kagome looked at him. He nodded, knowing what she meant.

"One of Asa's minions has just been killed." He whispered.

"What are they?" Kagome asked.

"Emotions...They are only parts of Asa's emotions. Sometimes they are known as Emotion Demons." Sesshomaru looked out the window.

"The song stopped." Kagome looked at the sunrise.

"I hope you're okay...InuYasha." Kagome smiled.

Yet this caused Sesshomaru to glare at InuYasha's name.


	19. Forbidden Reason

_**Disclaimer:**_All characters and original storyline belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so I, Kaiya, do not own InuYasha

_**Summary:**__** One question sparks a deep conversation with Kagome and Sesshomaru...Why does Asa want to kill InuYasha particularly on the might of the New Moon? Will Sesshomaru reveal everything to Kagome in order to save his half brother? Or is it for his once lover from over eighty years ago? Or just maybe...It's for another reason...**_

_**I n u Y a s h a**_

_**The Daughter of Darkness**_

**By Kaiya**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**"Forbidden Reason"**

"Just a little longer..." The darkness in Asa's evil voice pierced through the dawning sun.

"Damn you InuYasha. I can still feel his presence. Risa wasn't able to kill him." She turned around and looked at her remaining parts.

"Only you, Kyoko and Kazuo remain." Asa looked at her rugged clothes.

"It looks to me like Risa and Ritsuka weren't able to survive." Asa glared at the sky.

"See? I told you so Kazuo! They were useless. I should've killed them from the start!" Kyoko's cockiness kicked in.

Kazuo only shrugged and shook his head.

"What are you smirking at?!" Kyoko glared at him.

"Nothing really. It's just...Nevermind." He gave a sly smile.

"Somehow I feel as if you have something planned Kazuo." Asa looked at him.

"You don't plan on _betraying _us, do you?" She gave him an impatient glare.

"Betraying you? Why would I? I am of no use to you and yet you're worried that I would betray you?" Kazuo gave a smart remark.

"I don't take you for a smart one. Being a Priest of Mercy and all." Kyoko smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He shrugged.

"Good..." Asa walked up on a hill.

"Now that Risa and Ritsuka are dead and weren't able to kill InuYasha...We have no choice but to go ahead with the final step in our plan." Asa looked at a passing cloud.

"What would that be Sister Asa?" Kyoko gave an evil smile, then glared at Kazuo.

"Wait until the New Moon. I've decided. Let's make InuYasha suffer. Along with Kikyo." Asa smiled and turned to them.

"More fun." Kyoko laughed. Kazuo crossed his arms and looked at the sun rising.

"Like I said...Just a little longer." With Asa's words, her, Kyoko, and Kazuo disappeared into the skies.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile, Kaede was packing up her bow and arrows as Myoga waited on her shoulder.

"My lady. They said a strange masacre occured during early this morning!" A young man came into Kaede's room.

"Invoving whom, might I ask ye." Kaede's eyes grew wide.

"A demon!" He yelled.

"Oh my...Thank ye young one." She took out some beads.

"This braclet." She whispered.

"What is that?" Asked Myoga.

"My sister Kikyo beaded this years ago. She said that she'd give it to the one she loved most. Is she were to ever have a daughter or son, then that's who she would give it to." Kaede hid the braclet in her sleeve.

"Oh my...I could feel a small aura coming from it!" Myoga jumped up and down.

"That's because she sealed it with a Sacred Aura. It is said to purify a shadowed soul. But only a little." Explained Kaede.

"I see!" Myoga smiled.

"And you plan on giving it back to your sister for proof that she had a daughter?" He asked.

"Yes...But..." Kaede walked out of the Inn.

"When Sister Kikyo was resurrected, she's never--in my time I've spent with her after her resurrection--mentioned anything about her birthing a baby. So I decided to keep it a secret." Kaede began to walk to where the masacred village was located.

"I have heard stories that if a woman births a half demon _girl _they die afterwards. I am guessing that's what _really_ caused Kikyo's death." Said Myoga.

"That is what has been said. But before my sister died...She gave me this braclet she had beaded herself. I should have told her when she stayed with me several nights back." Kaede gave a guilty look in her eyes.

"What matters is that you're on your way to tell her now! Once we find her!" Myoga jumped up.

"I just hope that...The news won't pain her too much." Yet Kaede's words were only wandering wishes.

She continued onward, wondering what the future held.

**XxXxX**

It's really quiet. Kagome quickly glanced over at Sesshomaru. Then again, that's all thanks to Sesshomaru. Why is he always quiet? She asked herself. She hugged her legs and snuggled up against the wall. Sesshomaru remained laying on the pillows.

"It's getting dark..." Sesshomaru muttered out of the darkened blue.

"You actually talked!" Kagome smiled. He gave her a quick glare.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"What I mean is...Look out the window." He pointed behind her. She turned to where his finger was pointing.

"Oh...Yeah it is." Then she realized something.

"The days seem to be going faster? I notice it now. But why are the days going faster?" Kagome stood up.

"A Dark Priestess, such as Asa, has the ability to make days shorter and nights longer." His eyes remained closed.

"But why in the world would Asa want to do _that_?!" Kagome sat back down and waited for his answer.

"The night of the New Moon. That is when InuYasha becomes full human is it not?" He asked.

"Yeah but--hold up a minute. That night when InuYasha first ran away was the last night of the New Moon. And the next New Moon is approaching. So Asa must want InuYasha to be a human right? The only questin is why?" Kagome shot questions at Sesshomaru.

"So she can torture him." His voice gave a shiver down Kagome's back.

"Torture?" Kagome's voice cracked at the thought of poor InuYasha getting beaten...As a helpless human.

"I'm only going to tell this once human." He glared at her. A strange feeling began to well up in his heart. What was this emotion? Why was he telling Kagome, a mere _human_, all of this?

"That Dark Priestess called Asa...She kidnapped Rin and Jaken. Just to get me to help her with her dirty work." Sesshomaru stood up and walked a little closer to Kagome.

"You mean...You were forced to fight?" Kagome blankly asked.

"Correct...But I only did it for--" He looked down at the floor. Kagome finished for him.

"Rin?" She smiled. He gave her a strange look. Not a glare. But a _strange_ look.

What's this that I'm sensing from Sesshomaru? Isn't he suppose to be cold hearted and mean? Yet inward about his own feelings?

"You could say that. But there's something else." Why am I telling this useless human all of this? Is it not because of this human appearance? Could it be affecting the way I act? Sesshomaru thought some. Then he glanced at Kagome.

"Something else?" Kagome asked.

"Yes..." But it seemed that Sesshomaru couldn't continue. All of Sesshomaru's feelings some how...Were becoming altered inside of his soul...Then his heart began to race.

"Damn it..." He glared at the cieling, then at Kagome. Kagome was a little startled by the kind look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" She tilted her head and gave a questioning look at him. What's this in his eyes? He seems so pure...His human form is almost...Gentle...No, scratch that. It _is _gentle. Could it be this barrier that is affecting him? Could it be that he is now able to show his emotions more clearly than that of his full demon form? Could be but...It's all so...Strange to me...

"Sesshomaru...Are you able to show and tell how you feel?" Kagome asked out of nowhere. He slowly stood up and glared at her. A million thoughts raced through his head as his palms began to grew hot and his breathing felt more difficult to do.

"InuYasha is in danger...That much you know...But so is his once lover Kikyo...You are her riencarnation...There is a possibility that...That--" Sesshomaru looked away as his voice began to grow more and more gentle and open hearted than before in his demon self. Kagome seemed to notice also. She set her hand to her heart and thought of InuYasha. Somehow...Memories of that night him and Kikyo shared came to mind...That dream she had when Asa was gazing into her soul...So painful to her...

Kagome couldn't seem to think clearly anymore...Her mind was in a daze as she soon realized how much pain she was in. Before, she could brush it off since she was talking to Sesshomaru...But now...It was unbearable...

"Sesshomaru...You seem to have something on your mind, don't you? I can see it in your eyes...Is there something that's pained you in your past?" Kagome's words seemed to faze him deeply...He began to melt into a memory...Yet somehow...He spoke those memorie out loud and clearly to Kagome.

"Long ago...I had strange feelings for a Light Priestess by the name of Anza Kirihara. I would do anything for her...I felt so..._complete _when I was with her...And then...She wanted to have a child with mer. Somehow...This sparked an idea for me and Anza. She wanted all humans to be safe away from evil demons. We did figure out a spell for this...I was full demon...She was a Light Priestess...But--" Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome...He was unable to look her in the eye.

Kagome's hear lurched. She thought of Kikyo and InuYasha's child...Asa.

"Then you truly did have a child?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to tear up.

"Correct..." Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"And because InuYasha is half demon and Kikyo is a Priestess...Their child ended up a dangerous Dark Priestess?" Kagome asked, knowing well what Sesshomaru went through. He continued.

"Anza had a child...But because I didn't know any better...Her child was a girl and Anza was killed by her own child...Because the baby was a half demon." Somehow, Kagome was at least able to figure out some of his story too...Knowing everything was taking place now...Then it dawned on Kagome...How stupid could I get? She thought.

Myoga visited them not too far back!

"That's it! The castle for humans! The untold legend of a demon man and a Light Priestess! The Legend of the Age of Darkness! Everything's become so clear to me now! Sesshomaru..._You're _the legend? The Age of Darkness was almost achieved way back." Kagome's eyes were wide...Her face was so close to Sesshomaru's he had to back off.

"Myoga told you didn't he...Hm...What a flea..." He hissed underneath his breath.

"Then we can save InuYasha!" Kagome smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks. But Sesshomaru looked away.

"I'm afraid everything is too deep to save now...Because...Anza's child had fits and uncontrollable tantrums at a young age. Her half demon nature would become a full demon on the night of the New Moon. I couldn't even help her after she killed an entire village." His words scared Kagome some.

"Tell me Sesshomaru...Why was she like that? Even though she was half demon? Was she a Dark Priestess like Asa?" Kagome asked.

"She was not...She assumed Anza, her mother, abandoned her and left her with me...Her father...You are a female...You would be lonely without a mother would you not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually yes...Every girl needs a mother to turn to...Asa's mother--" Then Kagome stopped.

"Kikyo..." Kagome closed her eyes...Realizing Kikyo died because of Asa, she was able to figure it out now.

"Now I rememer...Yes Kikyo didn't know about Asa. But Asa knew about Kikyo and now she thinks Kikyo abandoned her. Stupid me! That's the legend right? You're the legend." Kagome hit herself in the head.

"Yes...But Anza's child...She too wanted to create an Age of Darkness, what Asa's attempting to do." He walked over to a window and gazed at the dark sky, remembering his own flesh and blood's fate.

"I killed her..." He whispered, barely for Kagome to hear.

"Killed who?" She asked.

"My daughter of darkness...Dawn...That's when she was born...The incantation does not work on Asa...Yet it worked on my daughter...Somehow...That's the only part that confuses me." He gazed into Kagome's eyes.

"You _killed _your daughter? In order to stop her?" Kagome asked again.

"I did...But I didn't do it out of knowledge. I had to ask around and the rumor was that saying 'Born at Dawn' kills half demon females. But like I said, it confuses me that Asa cannot be killed by those words." He finished and looked away as he walked to sit on the pillows again.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome felt sorry for him...How much pain he's endured.

"You've been hurt haven't you?" Kagome asked. He only looked at her for a brief moment and looked down. His emotions began to get the best of him. He began to think the forbidden in his thoughts.

Her eyes are as brown as Anza's...And her hair as dark as the night...So much alike...For many meetings we have encountered...Those are the meetings that have taken my breath away. No matter if I was fighting my half brother...I would always be destracted by _her_...Kagome...The one who would always be beside InuYasha...

Damned human emotions...This barrier is able to make me think forbidden thoughts...

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked at Kagome staring out the window.

Her delicate skin...So soft to the touch...Her silky hair...Somehow, in my countless battles with InuYasha, I was never really able to kill him...Was it because I was afraid of hurting that girl...Kagome...

A forbidden reason...That is why I walk a lonely journey...That is why I still breathe in this world even after Naraku was supposidly destroyed...That is why...Because of..._you Kagome..._

Sesshomaru slowly stood up and walked over to Kagome...Something came over him that he normally wouldn't do as a full demon.

"Kagome..." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She cluelessly looked up at his ocean blue eyes...His long black hair...She could finally see the true Sesshomaru...The human Sesshomaru...The one who would stack over any boy Kagome's ever come in contact with. No...Calling Sesshomaru a "boy" was an insult to anybody...Compared to InuYasha...He was a man...A mature full demon man who was the only beautiful man in the whole entire world.

The one whom many would refer to as Lord Sesshomaru...The one who saved Rin...His newly daughter figure...The one who saved Jaken...His servant...Why did he let those two follow him around? Because he was Sesshomaru...He was kind hearted and the way he was...Keeping deep in thought and inward emotions due to his lost lover, Anza...Then something whispred into Sesshomaru's thoughts.

_"I am here when you need me Sesshomaru...Never forget our love...But please...I want you to be happy. There's an opportunity here. Move on...I want you to love again...Don't be afraid of your emotions."_

The voice in his mind...It was Anza's voice...Her soft voice...Sesshomaru blinked...Then he talked back in his mind.

_"But...You're the one I'll always think about..." _He said in his mind.

_"Yes My Sesshomaru...But you need to move on...Don't be foolish like your half brother InuYasha. I've seen how he is...He can't seem to let go of Kikyo. She just happens to be alive...Yet she needs to crossover. Otherwise, she'll live out a miserable life...Please move on...Show your brother you can move on. Even though he's stubborn, he'll always carry the burden of Kikyo, and he'll be stuck in the past forver." _Anza's eyes came to Sesshomaru's mind as she spoke to him in mind.

That's when he was finally able to realize what he felt...For Kagome...

_"Thank you Anza...I'll always remember you...I am able to move on now that I've heard your words..." _He gave a small nod in his mind to Anza's voice.

_"Now is the time to pass on...I will crossover now that I know who you really chose. Just remember...My love...I will always be watching over you, helping you...So don't be so quiet all the time...I want you to find happiness...And that's in your true feelings...This Priestess, Kagome...The time will come, when the Sacred Light needs to emerge with a greater Sacred Light to recreate a larger power." _

That last part sort of confused Sesshomaru. But he didn't question it.

_"Goodbye my Anza Kirihara...I will remember you...Crossover now...Rest easy..." _He gave a small smile and looked at Kagome.

"Um...Sesshomaru? You were just standing there looking into the distance for a while...You okay?" Kagome questioned as she selflessly set her hand on his forehead. She could feel a calm and gentle presence emitting from his eyes.

"You're the reason..." He whispered again to her.

"I'm the reason? Reason for what?" She asked again...

With that, Sesshomaru slowly raised his hand to her face. Chills ran down Kagome's back. Her face grew hot.

"Sesshomaru...?" She blinked some.

"Kagome...You're my reason for life. The reason I go on..." He quietly, yet shyly stated. Kagome was speechless...She had no idea what was going on...A new part of her began to emerge.

"Forget the pain...Forget those hurtful memories...What you feel for InuYasha isn't complete is it?" He asked her straight out. Kagome thought for a second. What was Sesshomaru getting at? Was he...Telling her to forget _InuYasha?_

"Giving time is what it's about...Think about it...You're my forbidden reason for living." Sesshomaru took his hand away and began to walk slowly away and he looked out another small window. Kagome slowly sat to her knees.

What just happened? What was that about? Is this a dream? Thought Kagome...Maybe it was a dream...But dreams don't feel this hot...

Yet what was Sesshomaru trying to convey? His feelings...?


End file.
